


Only One Year - Alternate

by Walard



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 53,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walard/pseuds/Walard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Ending / Sequel to Only One Year.<br/>Don't read if you haven't read the first one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An odd reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This fic is an alternative ending / sequel to my other fic Only One Year. So, obviously, don't read it if you haven't read the first one! And if you did, you must know what this sequel is about ^^  
> It takes back right at the end of OOY, but before the epilogue. Don't read if you don't like Elsanna incest (but then it means you haven't read OOY either!), or if you prefer to stop at the canon ending of the story. This one is like a fanfiction of my first fanfiction! :p
> 
> I didn't put a summary on the description because I didn't want to spoil the end of the first story, but here it is: 
> 
> Elsa and Anna are peacefully living their happily ever after in Corona. But what happens when Anna ends up meeting Esméralda, her sister's ex-girlfriend?  
> (Modern AU, sisters incest, anna x elsa x esmeralda)

Anna woke up and realized her sister was looking at her. She seemed to be deep in her thoughts, and Anna hoped she wasn't still thinking about the fight with their parents from the last day.

"Hey sis. What's up?"

"Oh, you're up." She smiled at her and kissed her softly. Anna had forgotten how great it was to wake up in her sister's arms. She nuzzled against her chest and Elsa gently shuffled her hair.

"I was just thinking about us. How lucky I am to have you. And about our future together."

The redhead felt all fuzzy at the words and hugged her tightly. They were finally back together after such a long time being kept away from each other. And now that their parents had been dealt with, there was nothing in the world that could come between them.

"We should get up and prepare. You still have school this morning."

"Yep..." answered the younger sister, but she didn't move at all.

"Come on sweetie. We're going to be late."

"Just five more minutes."

Elsa sighed. "Ok. I'll go prepare breakfast to earn you some time."

"Nope, you're ganna stay right here and cuddle with your little sister."

"Anna... we're going to be late." she said in a reproachful tone.

Anna was amazed to see that Elsa still thought she could resist her. She looked up at her, opened her eyes wide, and pouted, which made her sister chuckle.

"Damn, too much cuteness should be illegal. Ok, five minutes. But that's it!"

"Sure sis." Her pout immediately changed into a wide smile and she snuggled against the warm body next to her, wanting to be as close as possible. It was nothing like when Elsa had been visiting her at the dorm. Deep nostalgia and sorrow would fill her heart when they woke up because she had known she wouldn't see her for a whole week. But right now, she knew they would come back to each other every day, and it made all the difference.

"Ok! Time's up!" Anna couldn't believe how fast time flew when you wanted a moment to last forever.

"Five more minutes?" she pleaded, but she soon felt long delicate fingers slip under her nightdress and brush her stomach.

"Not the tickles!" she screamed as Elsa started moving her fingers, and the redhead soon burst out laughing under the effects of the sweet torture. She tried to struggle and take revenge on her older sister, but Elsa was still way stronger than her and she ended up pinned to the bed and tickled mercilessly.

"So, do you yield already?" asked the blonde with a big smile.

"Yes! Yes! You win! Stop!" It made Elsa stop and kiss her tenderly on the lips. Then she stood up and Anna followed her to the kitchen.

"Do you think they'll kick us out of the flat?" she asked as Elsa was heating up two bowls of chocolate in the microwave.

"No, but they'll stop paying for it. Don't worry, with everything we saved already I think we've got enough to last until you graduate from high-school."

"Yeah, but we'll have to be careful."

"Sure. Come on, get that sweet ass of yours on a chair." She gently slapped said ass as she said it and Anna winked at her. They sat opposite one another and Anna started drinking her hot chocolate.

"That's so much better that what we had at the dorm."

"I'm afraid I didn't think about buying your favorite cereals."

"That's ok. We'll go shopping later. We need to get all my things from the dorm too."

Elsa nodded and they hurried up to finish.

"We'll wash the bowls tonight. Let's go shower."

That was a habit she would gladly take back. She grabbed some clothes and underwear from her closet and went to the bathroom to undress. Elsa followed her, and the redhead wasn't ashamed at all to watch as her sister got out of her sleepwear.

"Lemme take care of that" she said as she grabbed the hem of her sister's panties. She noticed that Elsa's legs twitched when she slid them down and she kissed her on her tone stomach.

"Anna... I... I would really love to turn this shower into something way more interesting... but we're really going to be late."

"Yeah. Sorry." Anna got up and shook herself. "Let's hurry up."

She got into the shower and Elsa follower her. Then she loosened her hair and Anna felt her heart miss a beat. "You're so beautiful sis."

"Thank you" she answered with a genuine smile. "You too sweetheart."

She grabbed a washcloth with shower gel, turned the water on, and started washing herself. "You can't imagine how much I'm having a blast showering here."

"Why? Because you didn't have your loving sister to wash your back?"

Anna chuckled. "Yeah, I guess that's part of it. We had cabins at the dorm. It didn't really feel nice. And sometimes there was not enough hot water."

"Awwww, poor you." said Elsa, half mocking her.

"Humpf." She turned around for Elsa to wash her back, and then returned the favor.

When it was over, they left and dried themselves.

"Blue or white?" asked Elsa as she showed her two tank tops.

"Hum... the blue one. It matches you eyes."

"Ok!" She watched as her sister put on her underwear and helped her clasp her bra. Then she dressed up, and Anna was really, really sorry that they couldn't take some more time.

Once they were both ready, they left their flat, and Anna knocked on their neighbor's door. Kristoff was soon outside and he greeted them with a smile.

"Feels like old times!"

"Yeah!" answered the redhead.

"So, how was your first night here, Anna? Better than at the dorm?"

"Damn, you can't even imagine how bad the bed was down there. And breakfast! And the shower! And sis, of course!"

He chuckled and they went outside to look for Elsa's car. Anna sat on the passenger seat just like the old times, and Kris sat behind, while Elsa drove.

"Now that you're eighteen, maybe you should pass your driving test." the blonde said.

"Hum... do I really need to? I mean, we live in a big city, there's plenty of public transportation. And you can drive me too. Unless it bothers you?"

"Of course not. I'm glad to do it."

Elsa parked next to the high-school, and Anna struggled not to kiss her. They couldn't take the risk, anyone might see them.

"See you tonight. I love you."

"Bye. Love you too." Anna squeezed her sister's knee gently and got off the car, soon followed by Kris who shouted a "Thanks for the ride Elsa!".

They were soon greeted by Aurora, who ran right to her.

"Anna! So how was it? Do your parents know? What did they say?"

"Well, it went as expected. They were mad, and wanted to take me back to Arendelle. But we told them they had no power over me anymore, so they could either accept it or fuck off."

"I presume they decided on the second option?"

"Yep. Good riddance."

"Well, I guess I'm happy for you." she didn't really sound like it.

"Is there a problem? I feel like you're not so thrilled."

"Yeah, sorry. I'm a bit selfish. I'm gonna miss you at the dorm."

Anna smiled and rested her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Sorry. But I really couldn't stand it anymore. But I'm really glad you were here for me. It would have been so worse without you."

"Hum... so you owe me, right?"

Anna looked at her suspiciously. That smelled really fishy. Was she going to ask her to arrange a date between her and Elsa again? "Yeaaaah... you could put it that way... unless you're saying that because you want me to hook you up with my sister again."

"Come on, you can see your girlfriend anytime now that you're free. You could take pity on me and match us up."

"Aurora..."

"Well, that wasn't the favor I was asking anyway."

"I'm gonna see the guys" said Kristoff, and Anna realized that she had completely forgotten him.

"Oh, ok. So, what do you want?" she asked the blonde girl.

"There's a dancing school that opened up a few months back. Apparently it's really great, and the teacher is awesome. She teaches all kind of dances. Would you go with me? We're not going to see each other a lot now, so it would allow us to keep in touch."

"Hum... dancing you say?"

"Yeah. Could be fun."

Anna thought about it for a few seconds. She wasn't really a big fan of dancing, but it was true that she wasn't going to see Aurora so much now. They weren't in the same class, and now that she wasn't going to stay at the dorm she would only see her at lunch and during their art classes. And she could use a bit of out-of-school activities. Maybe she could convince Elsa to join them too.

"You know what? Why not? Could be fun indeed."

"Great!"

The bell rang and they started going to their respective rooms. They were about to part when Aurora spoke up. "Maybe you could ask your sister to come too? I'm sure she's a great dancer."

"Aurora... I hope you didn't do all this just so you could try to flirt with her."

"Na... but two birds with one stone, right?"

Anna sighed and shook her head. "I was planning on asking her anyway."

"Awesome!"

_Damn, she really needs to learn that my sister_ _is_ _off-limits! She's all mine goddamn it!_

Kristoff had joined her back and he chuckled. "She's still crushing on Elsa? Damn, she's stubborn."

"Yeah..."

"Maybe you should tell her?"

"Humpf... I don't know. Not everyone can accept it."

They met up again at lunch and Anna took advantage of the free time they had to call her sister.

"Hey sis!"

"Hi pumpkin. Nice morning?"

"Yep. Aurora asked me if I wanted to join a dancing club. Are you interested?"

"Dancing? Not really my thing... and I already have to work on most evenings."

"Oh, yeah, you're right..." Anna felt a bit guilty that Elsa was working for both of them. It was only part-time, and she had a much lighter class schedule at university than her, but still.

"But you should definitely do it! You need to do some sport!"

"Hey, what does that mean?" she answered, faking to be offended.

"Hum... that I wouldn't want you to lose that beautiful body of yours?"

"Yeah, good save sis."

She heard her chuckle on the phone. "I gotta go, see you tonight!"

"Sure, see you!"

She hung up and looked at her friend. "She won't come with us."

"Damn!"

Anna sighed and shook her head. "You need to find yourself a new crush, and soon!"

"Hey maybe I'll find one there?"

"Sure. I hope so. So, when is it?"

"There's a session tonight. Are you free?"

Elsa was working tonight, so she didn't see why she couldn't go. "Sure. Wanna come too Kris?"

"Na, sorry. I'm definitely not interested in dancing. And I'm going to the gym with Shang anyway."

Anna had to admit that she couldn't really picture her tall broad friend dancing. "Your bad!"

* * *

The two girls took the bus after school and went to the dancing school together. They had both stopped at the dorm to get some more fitting clothes but Anna didn't really know what to wear for a dancing lesson and had decided to bring black leggings and a fitted top.

"I think this is here." said Aurora as they came upon a big building.

"Ok. Let's go then."

She went inside, followed by her friend, and found a woman waiting at the entrance who welcomed them. She told them they could get a free test since it was their first time here, and were soon directed to the locker room. They changed, and then went to the large room in which the lessons took place. At least two dozens of people were already there, all women from the age of fifteen to forty.

"New here?" asked a girl in her early twenties.

"Yes. We heard the classes were really good."

"Yeah, we've got a new teacher this year. She's young but really talented. She should be here soon."

They started speaking for a bit, until Aurora interrupted them. "Holy fuck, she's hot!"

Anna turned around and followed her friend's eyes. And then was the dancing teacher. _Seriously? What were the chances?! Fuck!_ Long raven dark hair, piercing emerald green eyes, tanned skin, charming smile with bright red lips and a sexy willowy silhouette. That was her alright.

"Esméralda..."

"What?"

"Her name's Esméralda." She noticed the girl they had been speaking with quickly left and took her position.

"What? You know her?" Aurora was shocked. "From where?"

"She was living in Arendelle."

"Oh.. damn, I think I just got over your sister."

"Really?! She's not that hot!"

"Are you blind?!"

Anna took a better look at her sister's ex-girlfriend. She was beautiful, true. But not as much as Elsa. Well, her long dark hair was catching the eye. And she was far from her, but she remembered being jealous of her amazing green eyes. She was wearing black jazz pants and a sports bra, which showed her perfect athletic body.

"I mean, your sister may be more beautiful. But damn she's so much hotter."

"My sister has way better boobs." she answered, trying to defend Elsa but not knowing why.

"Huh... that sounded kind of strange Anna."

"What?" _Yeah, maybe I'm not supposed to say that about my sister._

"Never mind. And she looks... I don't know. Sexy. Wild. She just has this vibe, you know?"

"Yeah... wait till you see her dance..." She had never liked her, but if there was one thing she could concede, it was that she had really, really good moves.

They watched her as she walked to the center of the room, swaying her hips seductively. _S_ _till a fucking show off._ Well, at least she was wearing something somewhat decent this time.

"I'm in love Anna!"

The redhead chuckled. "You just want to get in her pants."

"Yeah. Isn't it love? Tell me she's bi, please!"

"She's a lesbian."

"Really? Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm crushing so much right now!"

The redhead laughed at her friend's reaction. "Don't get too worked up."

"All right, girls, let's get it started!" Esméralda said. "Just follow my moves for now." The music started and everyone watched the dark-skinned girl, trying to follow her moves.

Anna tried to be discreet and hide behind Aurora, but she knew there was little chance the young woman wouldn't see her for the whole hour. _Maybe she won't recognize me._

"Fuck she looked at me and I felt like she was going to strip me naked!" whispered Aurora, and once again Anna couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's behavior.

And then Esméralda seemed to see her too. Her eyes went wide as she noticed her and her dancing faltered just for a second, but Anna tried not to look surprised. They locked eyes, but Anna refused to look down and the dancer gave up first.

The rest of the class involved different exercises and moves, but Anna was too preoccupied to focus. When it finally ended, she tried to flee quickly but Aurora prevented her from doing so. "Let's stay a little, maybe she'll come talk to us! I so need her number."

Anna was about to try convincing her to go when Esméralda walked right to her with her habitual sensual gait.

"Hey! If it isn't little Anna! I'm really surprised to see you here."

 _Little Anna? Who the fuck does she think she is?_ "Hi." she said in a cold voice.

"Hi! I'm Aurora. You dance so well, it's amazing."

The dancer seemed to notice her friend and gave her a smile, which Anna was sure was going to make her poor friend melt. "Thanks! Nice to meet you." Then she got back to Anna. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Dancing?"

"Wow, you haven't changed a bit."

_She's so fucking frustrating!_

"Could huh... could we speak in private?" she asked, glancing at Aurora, and both girls were a bit surprised at the request.

"Oh..huh.. yeah, of course. I'll go change."

Aurora left and Anna found herself alone with her former nemesis in the big room.

"So... how did you end up in Corona?"

She sounded rather friendly, and Anna decided she could at least answer her. "I live here now. I go to Corona high-school. They have an art course. You?"

"Oh. That's great. As for me.. I... I decided to move out after we broke up with Elsa."

"Oh."

"Yeah... needed to get a change of air. Start fresh somewhere else."

"I see. You really hurt her you know." she said accusingly. Not only had she dated Elsa, which had made Anna so jealous even if she hadn't known at the time that she was in love with her own sister, but she had also hurt Elsa so much. Her sister had never really told her how the breakup had gone.

"I... I know. And I'm really sorry for that. Could you... could you tell her I regret what I told her? And that I'm really sorry."

Her apologies sounded really genuine, and it took Anna by surprise. She hadn't expected that from her. "I... yeah, I'll tell her."

"Good. Well, I hope I'll see you around then, little one." She shuffled her hair as she said so, and Anna clenched her fist. _I'm not little you dimwit! And you can't just touch my hair like that!_

Esméralda seemed to notice and smiled at her. She did have a beautiful smile."Sorry. You know how I am."

Anna glared at her but the dancer just winked and left. The redhead watched her leave but quickly took her eyes elsewhere when she noticed she was actually staring at her sexy swaying hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how much I love reviews, so please give me your feedback!  
> Especially because I'm still not sure if this sequel is a good idea. I haven't posted it on ffnet because I got some strong reactions against the idea, and I'm waiting to see what you think before continuing.


	2. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I change my mind every five minutes about writing this fic or not… but I wrote chapter 2 while I was in the "yeah let's do it" moments, so here it is!  
> Thanks for the comments!

Anna went to the locker room and noticed that Aurora had already changed. The blonde smiled at her and Anna entered a cabin to change.

"So, what did she want?" asked Aurora from outside the cabin.

Anna took off her top. "Just to know why I was here."

"Hum... don't tell me you're going to cock-block me again!"

"Cock-block you?" answered the redhead with a chuckle.

"Well, yeah. I don't know to say that for girls."

"No problem for me this time. You can try all you want."

"Good! Could you get me her number maybe? Since you know her and everything."

Anna thought about it. Somehow she didn't really want Aurora to hook up with Esméralda. _Don't be stupid! She's been a good friend, the least you can do is help her a little on that._

"I might have her number somewhere. I'll check!" _Maybe sis still has it._

Anna had finished changing when she heard a third female voice. "Sorry, couldn't help but hear your conversation."

"Oh. Huh... I guess we should have been more careful if we didn't want to be heard" said Aurora in a small voice.

The redhead left the cabin to see who had spoken. A slender girl with long brown hair and pink lips was standing next to them. She must have been around eighteen and she looked rather beautiful.

"I'm Belle. And sorry, but she's already seeing someone."

"Oh." Aurora sounded rather disappointed.

"How... how do you know that?" asked Anna, which made the other one chuckle.

"I tried asking her out once." she shrugged and turned toward Aurora. "You're not the first one to fall for her" she added with a smile.

"Damn! Every time I find a beautiful girl who isn't straight, she's either way out of my league, or already taken. Or both."

"Well, I hear you. That's a shame, you're quite pretty yourself." answered the brunette with a cute smile, and Anna looked at her friend. _Come on, ask for her number or something!_

"Humpf... it would seem I'm not. Well, anyway, we gotta go! Bye Belle. Thanks for the info."

Anna wanted to shake her friend and yell at her to do something. _How can she not realize she was hitting on her?_

But Aurora left, and the redhead followed her with a sigh.

"So, what do you think? It was nice right?"

"Yeah, it was fun."

"So, are we going to register?"

Anna took some time to wonder. It had been nice, but she wasn't sure she wanted to see Esméralda again, especially as one of her 'student'. She had already patronized her enough with her "little one" nonsense. Also, she had to speak about it with her sister.

"I don't know. I'll ask Elsa."

"Humpf."

They walked for a while, until Anna decided she had to ask her.

"You didn't think Belle was a nice girl?"

"Hum... no, I don't know. She sounded nice."

"And she's beautiful, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. She had beautiful eyes."

"And I think she's available."

"Hum hum... why?"

"Don't tell me you didn't realize she was hitting on you...?"

Anna watched her friend's face as she told her so, and she saw the exact moment she realized what had just happened.

"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck! Why didn't you tell me?! Damn I gotta go back there and ask her out!"

Anna burst out laughing at her friend's expanse.

"Come with me! Quick!" She ran to the building, and Anna followed her, and they were out of breath when they arrived. Except it was already closed, and there was no one outside.

"Fuck me! How dumb can I be?"

Anna chuckled.

"We're so getting back here. I don't care about what you or your sister say, I'm bringing you back here with me tomorrow or whenever there's another session, and I'm so asking her out! Fuck, I'm gonna get laid!"

Anna sighed and shook her head in despair. "Maybe you should have a few dates first?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course. But then I'm getting laid with that pretty brunette!"

* * *

 

Elsa was about to get off to work when Anna arrived.

"Hey sis!"

"Hi pumpkin. How was school?"

"Good." She came to the couch and sat on her lap, straddling her legs. "Damn you look hot in this uniform."

Elsa kissed her sister tenderly. "Thanks. But you say that with every outfit."

"I do." She smiled at her and kissed her in the crook of her neck. Elsa shivered at the move. Her little sister always knew how to turn her on.

"And how was that dancing club?" she asked.

"Good. Guess who I met there."

"Hum... I think I need clues."

"Well... she's a dancer. And she's hot."

"Esméralda?"

"Damn that was fast!"

Elsa chuckled. "Yeah, sorry."

Anna kissed her again on the neck and whispered in a teasing voice. "Hum... should I get worried that the first person you thought about when I said she was hot was you ex?"

"She may be hot, but not as much as you."

"Oohhh... now you're trying to get away with lies! That won't be so easy."

The blonde let her hands roam her sister's body and reached her small breasts. She had no bra on again, and Anna moaned when she started playing with them. _Those moans are going to drive me nuts someday..._

"That's... that's better."

Except Elsa had no time for this. "Yep. But it's going to have to wait again. I'm gonna be late for work!"

"Damn, you're such a tease today! You'd better not tell me you don't have time tonight when you come home."

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll be all yours then." She kissed her and reluctantly took her out of her lap.

"And what was she doing there, by the way? Esmé?" She asked as she went searching for her purse.

"She's the teacher." answered Anna from the other room. "Apparently she moved here last year and got a job there."

"Well, I'm glad for her. She deserves a better life." She still remembered how bad things had ended between them, and she still felt guilty for having hurt her so much.

She went to the bathroom and starting putting on some make-up. Anna followed her.

"Yeah... she also said she was sorry for what she told you. That she regretted it."

"Oh." Her words had been harsh, but she had deserved them.

"You never really told me how it went..."

"Yeah... it's still... it's still a bit hurtful."

Her sister hugged her from behind and rested her head against her shoulder. "Oki sis."

"I'll tell you about it tonight after work, ok?"

"Sure!" She kissed her on the cheek and Elsa smiled at her in the mirror. "You're so cute."

"Hihi thanks. Now go get us some money sis!" she said teasingly and Elsa winked at her. She knew her sister felt guilty that she was the only one to work, but Elsa found it normal. She had plenty of time, and Anna was still in high-school.

"See you tonight!" She left the flat with a last kiss and hurried up to her car. It felt strangely good to know Esméralda was here. Well, it felt good knowing she was ok. She had asked her to forget her, but Elsa had always known she would never be able to do that. She had shared her fist kiss with her, after all.

* * *

 

When Elsa came back home, Anna was half-asleep. She had tried staying up, but it was getting late. _I really prefer when she works at noon_. She usually worked two evenings a week, and Anna didn't like that. But she was doing it for them, so she wasn't going to complain.

Her sister went straight to their bedroom when she arrived, and kissed her on the forehead. "Still not sleeping?"

"Well, you kind of promised me two things for tonight."

"Really?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"Yep!" Elsa took out her white blouse in front of her, and then unclasped her bra with a sigh of pleasure. Anna already felt horny as she watched her sister's heavy breasts being freed. Her breathing was getting irregular already, and it didn't help when Elsa got out of her tight black skirt to reveal small blue panties under it.

"So, are you going to tell me about Esméralda?"

"Yep." Her sister searched through their closet and took out a nightdress from it. She put it on and Anna raised the covers so that Elsa could join her. Then, she snuggled against her side and rested her head just above her chest.

"So? What did she tell you that she regrets now?"

"Well… she told me I was a freak. A monster too."

"Really?!" Anna was furious. How could she dare say that?

"Yeah… she also told me that you were as fucked up as me."

"Fuck that bitch." She couldn't believe she had almost thought she was a nice person today.

"No… I… I really felt sorry for her. She had a difficult life, and well, I betrayed her."

"How so? She was the one to break up."

"Yeah, because I was only dating her to get over you. She said she loved me."

"Humpf. So, what, she was jealous?"

"I don't know. I think she was really hurt. She told me no one had ever loved her… and that she had thought I could grow to love her as she loved me with time."

"That's kind of sad." She remembered Esmeralda saying she had grown in various households when she was a child. At the time Anna had almost wondered if she hadn't lied so that her parents wouldn't judge the fact she had no diplomas. She had made quite an impression on them, and it had driven Anna mad. But she had to admit she had acted a bit like a brat with her.

"Yes. It was already hard enough for her to learn I was in love with someone else. But figuring out I was in love with my sister… well, I guess it was too much."

"Yeah… maybe."

"It must have been hard on her. Damn it was hard enough for me while I had you to help. I can't imagine how she dealt with it on her own."

Anna stayed quiet for a while, thinking about it. All her life she had been lucky to have her sister with her. Whatever happened, she had known Elsa was there for her. She couldn't imagine for one second how life would be if she wasn't here.

"Damn, it must be hard having no family to support you."

"Yeah..."

She had totally broken off all ties with their parents, but even then she knew that if she and Elsa were in serious trouble, they would help them. Because well, family is family, whatever you do.

"Well, anyway, she said she was sorry. And it sounded genuine."

"I wouldn't doubt it. And it's really good to hear. I'm glad she's doing better. Maybe she finally found someone else who loves her. I really wish her the best."

"Hum… apparently she's seeing someone."

"Ok."

"Oh, by the way, do you still have her phone number?" If things didn't work out with Belle, she was sure Aurora would go back to her most recent crush and bug her for Esmeralda's number.

"No, she asked me to delete it and forget her. Why?"

"Well, you'll be glad to know that Aurora has stopped crushing on you. She's got a new hot girl in sight."

"Really? So she thinks Esmé is hotter than me?" she sounded disappointed.

Anna chuckled. "Are you jealous?"

"Of course not! It's just that my title of "hottest girl ever", if I remember her words correctly, has been quickly removed!"

Anna couldn't help but laugh at her sister's indignation. "If it's of any consolation to you, she said you were more beautiful. But that she was sexier. Said something about a vibe."

"Humpf. She did have something."

"Yeah..." The picture of the dancer walking away from her with her sexy hips swaying came to her mind but she quickly sent it away.

Elsa cleared her throat and Anna looked up. "That's when you're supposed to say that I'm the hotter one" she said teasingly.

"Oh, yeah! Of course you are." she smiled at her. Nobody could be more beautiful than her sister to her eyes anyway. "I even defended you, saying you had better boobs."

"Well, I guess that's something." she answered, laughing.

Anna started brushing said breasts. "Oh that's definitely something. Speaking of which… I think you promised me something else for tonight."

"Don't even imagine I had forgotten about that." She suddenly moved and ended up on top of her, pinning her to the bed, which made Anna grin. She loved when her sister took the initiative.

"I've thought about it all day" the blonde said, and Anna felt delicate fingers rising up her legs. It was already midnight, but she guessed they would end up sleeping late tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've finally decided to write the story! It will be shorter than OOY of course, but there's a lot of chapters ahead! You can expect new chapters at the same frequency than before (once every other day).  
> I'm still not sure if I'll upload it on ffnet or not though.  
> Any feedback/comment is greatly appreciated!

"I think I'm going to come out to my parents" said Kristoff, and Anna turned toward him.

"Really? That's great!" It had been such a long time now that Anna wondered if he was ever going to do it.

"Yeah... I feel like I owe this to Shang. He's been very patient, but he deserves better than to hide his relationship with me because I fear my parents' reaction."

"Well... to be honest I'm not really an expert on coming outs. I never really cared about my bisexuality because it was completely eclipsed by the fact that I love my sister."

"Yeah... that's like an entire new level of coming out."

Anna chuckled. "Yeah. And my parents came upon Elsa eating me out on our kitchen table so... both secrets pretty much revealed themselves."

"Yeah..."

"You could ask advice from Elsa though. She went through the 'I'm a lesbian' phase with our parents before the 'I fuck my little sister' one."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll ask her." He didn't look really positive and Anna tried to cheer him up a little.

"I'm sure she'll be glad to help. And don't worry too much, knowing your parents, it's going to be ok."

"I hope so."

"Will Shang be with you?"

"Hum... I don't know if it's the best idea. We'll talk about it."

She saw Aurora approaching them with her food tray, and she sat next to them.

"So! How do I get into my brunette's panties?!"

Anna facepalmed. "Just... just go slow, ok? Ask her out, don't be too direct like you were with Elsa, and ... just take it slow!"

"Yeah, yeah. Of course."

Kristoff seemed a bit lost and Anna explained to him. "We met a girl at the dance school yesterday. She was hitting on her but Aurora didn't even realize it."

"I guess she wasn't as forward as Aurora then."

"Yeah..."

"So, what do I ask her, exactly?"

"I... I don't know. Ask her if she'd like to go out and grab a drink some time? It's not very subtle, but at least it's something."

Anna watched as her friend was thinking. "Yeah, ok, I'll try that."

Her friends started speaking to each other, and Anna took advantage of it to send a quick text to her sister.

**Nice morning? Kris is thinking about coming out! Could you give him some advice? Love you sis.**

She recieved an answer almost immediately and grinned like an idiot.

**Sure, that's great news! Love you too!**

"Is it your girlfriend again?"

Anna nodded.

"Damn I can't belive you still haven't introduced her to me. Have you met her Kris? I'm starting to wonder if she really exists."

The tall guy looked awkwardly at Anna, not knowing what to answer. The redhead nodded and he spoke up.

"Huh... yeah. I've met her once or twice."

"Then why can't I meet her?" asked the blonde, half whining.

"Huh... she doesn't want to be outted, I already told you. Kris is my neighbor, he just came upon us." Anna knew that some day she would not be able to get away from this and would have to tell her. Still, she feared she would react badly like Olaf. Even Kris had taken it rather wrong at first.

"Never mind. What's important is that tomorrow we're getting back to that dance club, and I'm getting a girlfriend of my own!"

Anna couldn't help but chuckle. "We'll see about that." She had decided she would register to the club with her friend. After all, it had been fun, and so what if the teacher was her sister and girlfriend's ex?

* * *

"Are you sure I can't try to date the teacher?" whispered Aurora to her, as they were following Esméralda's instructions.

"There's a beautiful girl, close to your age, who's interested in you. Why would you try to date an older, less accessible, already taken girl?" she answered, making sure nobody would hear them.

"Because she's seriously fucking hot?"

Anna couldn't really argue. Esméralda was wearing a flowing purple skirt with a tight tank top today, and it was incredibly suiting. Not that she was interested in any way.

"Well, Belle is beautiful too." she said, and Aurora turned to her. The brunette was watching her too and they smiled at each other.

"See? You're already cute together." She could see Aurora blush and she chuckled.

"Yeah... she's beautiful too. I'm a bit nervous about asking her out."

"Don't worry, she's been eyeing you for the whole lesson. I'm sure she'll say yes even if you ramble."

"Good."

When the hour ended, Aurora quickly left and Anna found herself trapped again by the beautiful dark-skinned woman.

"Hey little one."

Anna's fists clenched immediately. _Don't call me little!_ It seemed Esméralda noticed it because she let out her crystalin laugh again. _I'm not going to play that game of yours_.

"Hi."

"So... did you speak with Elsa?"

"Yes. She said she's glad to know you're ok."

"Good. Is she still in Arendelle?" It hadn't occured to Anna that Esméralda hadn't understood that they were living together. _Damn she doesn't even know if Elsa told me about her fellings or not._

"Nope. She's here too. We live together."

"Oh! Oh, I see." It was so clear that she wanted to ask something else but didn't dare. _Not going to tell you anything if you don't ask!_

"She's studying here then?"

"Yep."

"And you share the same flat?"

"Exactly." _And the same bed too._

"And... was it Elsa's idea?"

"Not really, no. But you know she can't refuse me anything." Anna secretely took pleasure in this hide-and-seek conversation.

"Yeah, I remember. So... she didn't turn the offer down?"

"Not really, I think a part of her was really happy that we could live together without our parents around."

"I see..." _Come on, ask the real question you want to ask._

"Well, that's great. Do you think you could give me her number back? Or give her mine? I'd love to speak with her again."

The redhead didn't really know what to answer. She obviously didn't want her girlfriend to speak with her ex. At the same time, she completely trusted Elsa and knew that nothing could come between them. And after the talk she had had with her, she was feeling a little bad for the dancer.

"I... give me yours and I'll tell her you want to speak with her."

"Sure. Ok. Thanks." She wrote it to her on a piece of paper and chuckled as she gave it to her.

"What?"

"That's exactly how I gave my number to your sister back then."

"Oh."

"The first time. Don't make me embarrass you in front of all your friends and sit on your lap to get it into your phone."

"Huh... ?" What was she speaking about?

"That was how I gave it to her the second time." She pictured Esméralda sitting on her sister's legs for a minute. _Double dose of hotness_. The thought shocked her for a while and she shook it off her mind.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll tell her."

"Great! Thanks little one." _That's it, I hate her again._ Yet, she followed her to the locker room, and saw a beaming Aurora just outside of it, waiting.

"So, I get it that it went well?"

"Yep! We're going out tomorrow!" She raised her arms and clenched her fists as she said so, and Anna smiled. Maybe it wasn't a lost cause after all.

"That's great! You went slow as I told you?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry. And she gave me her number. Should I text her later today?"

"Hum... can't tell you. Maybe you could sent her a 'can't wait for tomorrow, have a good night' thing?"

"Won't I look like desperate or too clingy?"

"I don't know. My girlfriend love things like that."

"Oh, you have a girlfriend?" The beautiful voice came from the locker room, and it belonged to a certain raven-haired woman.

"Yeah." _Seriously, she really has no decency!_ _She could at least presend she didn't hear us._

"What's her name?"

"Huh..." _mind your own business will you?_ "she's not really comfortable with the whole lesbian thing."

"Yeah..." groaned Aurora. "I don't even know her name either."

"Oh, really?" Esmeralda came out of the locker room wearing only what really looked like a thong from what she could say from there, and partially hiding her breasts with one arm. Anna gulped, and she could have died laughing at her friend's face if she had not felt a bit flustered herself.

"Y... yeah." The woman seemed to have fun making them stutter and Anna made sure not to look anywhere below her face.

"I was so sure you weren't straight. Remember that time at the bar? You said the blonde girl was gorgeous."

"I... indeed." _Now go put on some clothe_ _s_. She took a quick look at Aurora. She was so red that Anna wondered if she was going to explode. And her eyes were definitely not fixed on Esméralda's face.

"Is she blonde too?"

"What? Who?" _Damn why_ _can't I think straight!_

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yes?"

Esméralda laughed and shook her head slowly. "Your girlfriend? Is she blonde too?"

"Yes! Yes, she is."

"Ok. Well, I'm going to change."

Anna nodded and Esméralda walked back into the locker room. _Oh God_. She quickly watched elsewhere. Aurora didn't. It was suddenly damn hot in this place. _Well, it's almost summer._

"Wake up Aurora. The peep show is over." she whispered to her.

"Yeah..."

Anna shook her head desperately and waited for a few minutes before going into the locker room, not wanting to fall upon a still half-naked Esméralda.

She was putting on a skirt when Anna arrived, but at least her torso was covered. Still, she quickly went into a cabin to change. Elsa would never believe it.

* * *

"Well, it doesn't really surprise me." Elsa said to her sister while they were cooking.

"Really? She was only wearing a thong. I'm sure Aurora caught quite a glimpse of her ass."

Elsa chuckled. "Well, she's never been shy about her body."

"Yeah, but still..."

"Well, it's a locker room. You're supposed to change in it." She added salt to her spaghetti sauce and handled the wooden spoon to her sister. "What do you think?"

She tasted and smiled. "Great! Just like..." she stopped suddenly but Elsa knew the words. _Just like mom's_. She tried not to think about their parents. "You know Esmé sent me a nude selfie after our first date?"

"Really?!"

"Yeah. Well, she wasn't completely nude. She had a super sexy tanga, and I think she said something like 'That was the only thing I had under my dress' or something like that."

"Damn."

"Yep. She's a real tease."

"You still have that selfie?"

Elsa laughed. "Na. I deleted it among all others when we broke up. I had quite the number of them, if all sorts of underwear and positions. I just kept a photo of her, but fully clothed."

"Hum... and how I am supposed to take it? My girlfriend still has a photo of her ex in her phone... and maybe a few sexy selfies she's hiding."

Elsa chuckled and kissed her sister softly. Then she grabbed her phone and gave it to her. "Here, feel free to search for it."

Anna smiled but still took it and searched. "Oops, this one is mine."

Elsa blushed. She still had that picture Anna had sent her long ago during Christmas, when they had been sleeping in separate rooms for two weeks. She really, really loved this picture. And she knew Anna had some of her too.

"Haha found it!" she shouted. "Yeah, she's decent on this one." She almost sounded disappointed.

"Lemme see." She hadn't seen it in a while, and Anna showed her the phone. "Yeah, she's beautiful. Not sure she deserves the "hottest girl ever" Aurora award though."

Anna chuckled. "The last laureate was way too over her head."

"Maybe you don't deserve my spaghettis after all!" she said teasingly and Anna watched her with her big round eyes, which made Elsa kiss her as always.

They sat at the table and her sister soon spoke up. "She gave me her number. She'd like you to call her."

"Oh." Elsa didn't know if she wanted that. Well, she would love to speak with her and to know what she was becoming. But she couldn't think about her without thinking about that dreadful night when they had both cried so much. "I don't know." She grabbed the wooden spoon and staring serving them.

"Well, you don't have to. Also, she doesn't know if we're together, but she's so trying to figure it out."

"Why didn't you tell her? She already knows I love you and I think she didn't tell anyone."

"Yeah... but it's kind of fun seeing her try to know the truth without daring to ask clearly."

"Maybe she thinks you still don't know, and she doesn't want to make a mistake."

Anna finished her mouthful of spaghettis before speaking up again. "That would be strangely compassionate and cautious. Doesn't sound like her." answered Anna with a frown, which made the older sister sigh.

"She's a nice girl. And very kind. I really liked her."

"Hum hum" she sounded doubtful.

"You shouldn't be fooled by appearances."

"I just don't understand why she's so... so extrovert."

Elsa shrugged. "We all have our own personality. And I think she may be overly flirty because she doesn't really know any other way to interact with people. She... she thinks her body is the only thing of interest in her, and she doesn't realize she had much more to offer. She's smart, kind, funny,..."

"My, my, do you still have the hots for your ex? I might have to make her disappear then." said the redhead with a smile.

"Don't be silly sweetheart. But you shouldn't be so hard on her."

"Humpf, she still tried to split us apart."

"You know no one could ever do that."

"Of course, sis."


	4. Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Elsa today!

Elsa woke up when she felt a familiar body getting back against her. The blonde didn't open her eyes but took her sister in her arms, wondering why she had left their bed in the first place. Anna buried her face in her cleavage and Elsa couldn't help but smile.

"What time is it?" she mumbled.

"Seven thirty."

"You're gonna be late for school." Elsa didn't have any class on Monday mornings.

"Na, I'm ready to go."

Elsa opened one eye and noticed that Anna was indeed already prepared. She usually heard her when she got up. "You should have woken me up."

"You were sleeping like a baby, it was so cute." She kissed her on the chest.

Elsa let out a pleased hum, still half-asleep, and Anna hugged her tighter. She was almost back asleep when Anna left her. "Well, gotta go now or I'm going to be late. See you tonight sis."

They kissed tenderly and Elsa tried to go back to sleep, but it wasn't easy without her warm lover in her arms. Finally, after a few minutes, she gave up and left the bed. She realized her breakfast was ready and just heated it up, sending a thank you text to her sister as she waited.

Then she took a shower and went back to her room, sitting at her desk. She didn't really know what to do. Despite her work at the restaurant, she was more than up to date with her college classes. Actually, she was even a bit further up, because she had started studying on her own the next chapters they would take on next year. It was already May, and the bi-annual examination was approaching, so she decided to review all her classes again.

Except it was boring, because she had gone through it multiple times already and could almost recite all her classes without looking at the papers. Her eyes wandered all around the room, and finally landed on a piece of paper resting on the bookshelf. Intrigued, she stood up and took it in her hands. She recognized the handwriting easily and understood it was Esméralda's number.

She went back to her desk and wondered. Should she call her? Anna had told her she wanted to speak with her. Maybe she wanted to apologize in person, even if she didn't really need to. Elsa wasn't sure she wanted to speak with her, because it would bring back the pain she had inflicted to her ex, and she guilt she still felt.

She continued reviewing her classes, but realized she didn't quite have the mind for it anymore. She sighed and grabbed her phone, dialing the number on the paper.

It rang and rang again, and she was going to give up when she finally heard someone picking up the call.

"Yeah...?" A really sleepy voice answered.

Elsa looked at her alarm clock on the bedside table next to her. Half past nine.

"Who the fuck calls me this early..."

The blonde couldn't help but laugh at Esméralda's question.

"Elsa?" she suddenly sounded wide awake, and Elsa wondered how she had recognized her so easily.

"Yes. I can call back later if you want."

"Na, na, it's good! Sorry, had a rough night. What time is it?"

"Nine thirty. Not that early."

"Humpf. Depends on who you're asking." she answered grudgingly.

"So... Anna told me you wanted to speak."

"Yeah... Sorry I'm really really not in a state for this right now. Hum... what do you say we have lunch together today?"

"Huh... yeah, ok." Elsa only realized once she had said it that maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

"Great. Dunwoddy Tavern? At noon?"

"Huh... ok."

"It's near the university. See you there Elsa."

"Sure. Bye." That had gone way too fast. "Goodnight I guess."

Esméralda chuckled and it brought Elsa back to the times they were dating. "Thanks hon."

That was weird. Well, it didn't mean anything, plenty of people called others hon. And Esmeralda always was friendly with everyone. Still, she'd have to make sure her ex understood she was dating someone else now.

* * *

Elsa arrived at the small restaurant a bit early, and sat at a table for two. She felt a bit anxious and looked at herself in the reflexion of a window. She hadn't really known what to wear and had finally decided on a black pencil skirt and a red blouse. _I shouldn't have dressed like that. It's going to send the wrong signals._ _Why did I dress like that?_

She was still looking at herself when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She turned around, surprised, and saw Esméralda looking at her with a broad smile. Elsa's breath was taken away as she looked at her. Her long dark hair was wild and free, and her emerald eyes shone with malice and glee. It went well with her beautiful smile, bright red lips parted to reveal sparkling white teeth.

"Hi" she managed to mutter.

"Hey Elsa! So nice yo see you!" she removed her hand from her shoulder and went sitting opposite her. She was wearing a backless white halter top which showed her exquisite back dimples and Elsa wondered if she had worn that on purpose, knowing how much she loved them. _How much I_ _ **used**_ _to_ _love them._ It felt suddenly hot in there, and Elsa knew her cheeks must have grown pink.

_Calm yourself, Elsa. It's a perfectly normal reaction. You've been together for quite some time, it only brings you back to the times you were more intimate. Nothing to worry about._ She remembered the long make out sessions they had shared, and decided to quickly launch the conversation so she could think about something else.

"So you're in Corona now?" she asked, not really knowing how to start.

"Yeah! Nice town, huh?"

"Yes. It's nice." It was awkward sitting here opposite her ex-girlfriend. Especially knowing how it had ended. "So... huh... you left your old place? It was a nice flat." _Don't think about her couch_. They had spent quite some time kissing on it.

"Yes. I'm living at my girlfriend's place here."

"Oh. Good." A quick pang of jealousy hit her but she easily discarded it. _Don't be stupid._

"Anyway... that's not why I wanted to meet you. I wanted to apologize."

"You don't have too" answered the blonde truthfully. "If anything I should be the one apologizing."

"Of course not. What I said was so stupid. I guess I was angry, and jealous, and... and sad too."

Elsa was about to speak up but she didn't let her. "It was no excuse to say what I said, and I should have tried helping you instead of insulting you. I really, really regret it and I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you. I should have told you earlier. Or never even make you think our relationship could work."

"Well, you did warn me." she said with her broad smile, and Elsa felt weak again. "I'm the one who got caught up into this too much."

"Still, I want to apologize too. It... it really wasn't easy to know how much I hurt you."

"It's ok. It took me some time but I rose back from it."

"Great. That's... that's really good to hear." Elsa was truly happy to know Esméralda was feeling better.

A waiter arrived and they ordered something simple. The blonde gladly noticed her ex had chosen a place where food wasn't too expensive.

"So... dancing teacher then?"

"Yep! I jumped on the occasion when I saw the add. Your sister is quite good by the way. Still a bit clumsy, but she's so cute when she misses a step."

Elsa smiled at that. She would have to see her dance someday. "You're still in a band?"

"No... I had to leave them when I moved out from Arendelle. I'd like to find another one though. But not a lot of groups are looking for tambourine players."

"That's a shame! You were so good at it!"

"Thanks! But enough about me. What are you doing here in Corona?"

So Elsa told her about university and her studies in science. Their meal arrived as she was telling her, and she realized the initial awkwardness between them had disappeared. She felt comfortable speaking with her, and she was truly happy to see Esméralda was doing fine.

"I actually plan on going to college myself. I'm saving some money for now, but once I think I have enough I'll give it a try."

"Really? That's awesome!" She knew the dancer had left school early. "That's really brave of you."

"Well, I suppose I'll see if I'm capable of it soon."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make it if you're focused enough."

"Thanks."

"So, you mentioned you were living with your girlfriend?"

"Yeah..." she didn't sound so enthusiastic. "Well, to be honest, I think I would have broken up with her already if I wasn't sleeping at her place."

"Oh." That was cold.

"Yeah, I know. It's not really glamorous. I'm not really proud of it. What about you? Are you in a relationship?" she asked, not even trying to hide her curiosity, and Elsa didn't really know what to say.

"Yes" she finally answered.

"Oh. Good."

Silence settled in. It was getting a bit uncomfortable, until the dancer spoke up again.

"Anna?"

The blonde hesitated. Should she lie? What was the point? She already knew she loved her and had never told anybody. And apparently it wasn't freaking her out that much since she was here speaking with her. So she nodded.

"Damn! Didn't I tell you she was into you too?"

"Yeah... you were right on that."

"I usually am." she said, and laughed. It brought her back to the time they had been closer, and a smile crept up on Elsa's face.

"Aren't you disgusted?"

"Well, no! I'm kinda turned on to be honest! Little Anna fondling her big sis, that's something to consider!" she answered as if it was nothing. "More seriously, I got over a year to think about it and I came to terms with it."

This time Elsa knew her cheeks were completely red, and Esméralda laughed again. "Damn how can you be your sister's lover and still be so prude?"

Elsa cleared her throat and tried not to appear too uptight.

"Anybody knows?" the brunette asked.

"Yes. A few close friends. And our parents."

At least this time she really looked astonished. Her eyes opened wide and she looked at her like she was crazy. "How... how did that happen?"

"Well... they kind of caught us red handed."

"Oh my god, really?!" she roared, laughing. "That must have been so priceless!"

"Yeah... not really. They were pretty mad and separated us for a year."

"Damn. And then what?"

"When Anna turned eighteen she decided to get back to me."

"Oh, she's already eighteen? I thought she was younger."

"Yeah." Elsa answered with a smile. "Her birthday was two weeks ago. Of course our parents weren't really happy but we told them to fuck off. Haven't heard of them since." It was really weighing on her but she had tried hiding it from Anna. She had made a choice and didn't regret it, but she had to deal with the consequences now.

"Damn that's too bad."

"Yeah..."

She saw Esméralda's hands reach hers on the table and didn't move. Her fingers brushed hers and she took comfort in the touch. The brunette let her hand over hers and squeezed it gently.

"I'm sorry, it must be hard for you. I know how important they were for you."

"Thanks." She gave her a weak smile.

"I hope they'll come to their senses soon."

Somehow Elsa felt like she could open up to her. "I don't think so... they were furious and... well, I can't ask them to accept the fact their daughters are in love with each other." It felt nice to be able to speak about that, because she couldn't really do it with Anna. "I... I miss them. And they must be in such a state right now... I don't even know how they are... anything could happen and I wouldn't know..." she tried not to let her tears leave her eyes, but one drop escaped and rolled off on her cheek.

"Aww hon..." she saw genuine concern and sorrow in Esméralda's eyes as she leaned toward her over the table. Her right hand left hers and reached her cheek. The brunette cupped it tenderly and their eyes locked as she softly wiped the tear away.

It felt oddly intimate, and yet Elsa welcomed it with pleasure. The dark-skinned beauty let her delicate hand stroke her cheek for a few seconds and then brought it back on Elsa's own hand on the table.

"If you ever wanna talk about it, or something else, please call me, ok?"

"Yes. Thanks. I'm sorry, I don't know why I suddenly broke. It's so unlike me."

"No problem. It happens to everyone." She gave her a heart-warming smile.

"I guess it's just because I can't really talk about that with Anna. Well, I could. I'm sure she would listen and comfort me. But I don't want her to think I regret anything, because I clearly don't."

Esméralda smiled, but Elsa got the feeling it was concealing sadness. "It's beautiful how much you two love each other. Don't let her go, you're very lucky."

"I won't."

They stayed silent for a while, eating their meal, and Elsa couldn't believe the turn their meeting had taken. Overall, she was happy to have come here.

"And how are Rapunzel, Finn and Olaf?" Esméralda finally asked.

"Well, Rapunzel and Finn are living in Corona too."

"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah, they kind of followed me here. It's just awesome. Olaf though... I haven't got any news from him for a long time. We kind of split up when he learned about Anna and I."

"Oh. Well, I guess I can't really blame him, judging by my first reaction."

"Yeah... oh and they're engaged now! Rapz and Finn!"

"Really?! Damn... they're so lucky too..."

Elsa remembered Esméralda's words the night they had broken up. _Nobody ever loved me_. Her heart clenched at the memory and this time she was the one to grab her hand on the table, trying to show support.

The brunette looked up to her and smiled weakly. It was so unfair, and so incomprehensible that the woman couldn't find someone who loved her. She was so beautiful and caring, and everything she wanted was to love and be loved.

The waiter arrived to take their plates and came back with the dessert. Once it was over, they both stood up and left. Elsa made sure not to watch the dancer's amazing bare back as she walked behind her. And yet her exquisite shoulder blades and the curve of her spine were really eye-catching. Not mentioning those amazing dimples. _And that tight round ass in these leather pants._ _Damn Elsa, don't look._

Once they were outside, Esméralda turned toward her. "That's a really nice skirt." she said, and Elsa blushed a little.

"Thanks."

"You look great in it. Classy but hot."

"Thank you. You look great too." _Shit. Shouldn't have said that, right?_

Esméralda winked at her and Elsa couldn't help but think this was a seductive wink. Except every move of the raven-haired woman appeared to be seductive. "Well, I really enjoyed our meal. Would... would you like to keep in touch?"

Elsa didn't really know what to say. She wanted to see her again, but she couldn't really go over the fact that she still found her incredibly sexy. And it was obvious Esméralda still cared about her. So she couldn't really let her think there was a chance for anything. _Or maybe I'm just imagining things. She's got a girlfriend after all. Maybe I really am getting over my head._

"You could come with Anna next time, it would be fun!"

"Yeah, ok. I'd like to see you again."

"Great! See you soon then." Esméralda left with a last wink and Elsa walked back to her car, wondering if her sister would like to go out with her and Esmé. Somehow, Elsa had big doubts about that.


	5. Friends

"So how did you first date go?" asked Anna to her friend. The blonde didn't answer immediately and Anna wondered if it had gone wrong.

"It was ok." she finally said.

"Just ok?"

"Yeah. It was nice, but we just kissed once, when she drove me back. And we certainly didn't have sex."

The redhead chuckled. "Don't be in such a rush! How was the kiss?"

"Good. But just one kiss after a whole evening? Damn!"

Anna rolled her eyes dramatically. They were currently walking to the dancing school."Are you going to see each other again?"

"Yes. Hopefully we will skip the date part and go directly to the making-out part."

"Hey, slow is better than nothing, right?"

"Sure. If you look at it that way."

"And do you like her?"

"Yeah, she's nice."

"Humpf." It wasn't really convincing, and Anna had doubts it would last long. Still, she hoped for the best.

"And she's not really comfortable with PDAs, so I think she won't even let me kiss her when we arrive."

"That sucks." Anna was more than aware that not being able to kiss your girlfriend in public was a bore. Elsa and her were glad to be living back together, but they still couldn't be themselves in public and it wasn't easy.

"Yeah..."

They were halfway through the gym when she heard someone shout "Hey! Little Anna!" from the other side of the road. She looked around, knowing perfectly who the owner of that voice was, and sighed.

Sure enough the raven-haired woman was smiling brightly at her and crossed the road to join them.

"Hey! How are you two?"

"Great. But could you stop calling me 'little Anna' please?"

"Sure. No problem." she answered with another beautiful smile, and Anna eyed her suspiciously. It had been way to easy.

"Anything for you little one!" she added happily as she ruffled her hair.

Anna groaned, wondering how she could be so frustrating and endearing at the same time.

Apparently it was funny because Esméralda laughed, and Aurora followed. "You're so cute when you're angry! So, heading to class?"

She decided to let it go this time. "Yes."

"Great. Let's all go together then."

She walked with them and Anna eyed her briefly. She was wearing a white backless top, and Anna could finally understand her sister's weird fetish for back dimples. She had never really understood why she found them attractive before, but she had to admit it was pretty hot. And it went really well with her leather pants. _Damn she's got such a perfect ass. What the fuck Anna, don't look._

She increased the pace to be just at her side. This way, she wouldn't be tempted to have a look. She noticed that Aurora was lagging behind, though. She turned her head and realized the blonde was faking browsing things on her cellphone to check her out discreetly.

_Seriously Aurora, you're seeing someone! You can't do that!_

"So I saw Elsa today."

"Yeah, she told me she was going to have lunch with you." She had warned her in the morning, but she hadn't had news after that. She hoped it had gone well, though.

The dancer briefly looked at Aurora, who didn't even seem to notice, and then whispered to her.

"You could have told me you were together now!"

_I don' think you have to whisper, she's too focused on your ass to hear anything you say._

"Why would I?"

"Humpf. Anyway, I apologized, and apparently she isn't too mad at me."

"She isn't at all." the redhead answered honestly.

"Really? I feared she was just saying that to make me happy."

"No, she really doesn't blame you. You know how she is... she's actually blaming herself. She cares about you."

"That's... that's really nice." She had a genuinely happy smile and Anna thought it suited her well. It was contagious too, and she found herself grinning too.

"I'd like us to be friends. You, Elsa and I. Do you think it's possible?"

"Maybe if you stop calling me little Anna?" she asked. "And little one" she added, and the dancer laughed.

"Sure! I think I can do that. Give me a hug!" She didn't wait for an answer and circled her neck with the crook of her arm before pulling her in. The raven-haired temptress was a bit smaller than Elsa but she was wearing high heels and Anna ended up face-first in her cleavage. Esméralda didn't seem to notice, or at least it didn't bother her, but Anna felt incredibly embarrassed. Especially because she was desperately trying to convince herself she didn't like it.

"Although you're really small and cute. So I might continue calling you little one." she said playfully as she rocked her a few times.

When she finally let her go Anna's face was as red as a tomato and she tried to calm her breath and heart. _That's ok. She's hot and she's just tried to suffocate you in her breasts. That's a normal reaction. No big deal._

Besides, Esméralda didn't seem embarrassed at all. _She's just like that with every one_. She tried to think about something else.

"How come you're not driving there?" she asked, remembering that day she had come pick her sister up for their first date. She had stayed at the window all evening, dead jealous, and not even knowing why. _I was so bump, how did I not realize I was in love with Elsa?_

"I sold my car. Don't really need it here with all the public transportation available."

Anna almost argued that it was exactly the same in Arendelle but stayed quiet. _Maybe we're not the only ones with money issue._ They had been forced to pay the rent two days ago, because their parents hadn't done it. A small part of her had hoped they would still continue supporting them financially, but it seemed they weren't going to.

It seemed Aurora had finally stopped ogling the brunette, because she caught up with them.

"Where did you learn to dance, Esmé? You're so talented." she said in an appreciating, flirty voice.

"I spent a lot of time with gypsies when I was younger. They gave me my love for music and dancing."

"Oh really? Do you know belly dancing?" Anna didn't really like seeing Aurora getting flirty with Esméralda. She was already dating Belle, after all.

"Yep. I could show you one day. Maybe teach it if enough people are interested."

"That would be so awesome! I bet it's super sexy."

The dancer chuckled. "Remember when you asked me in front of your parents if I was a stripper, Anna?"

Anna chuckled at the memory. It had been for Elsa's birthday, when she had introduced her to her family. "Damn I was such a brat. I wanted them to hate you so much I made a fool of myself."

"Hey, I did tell you you were a brat back then!" she said teasingly.

"Yeah... sorry I called you a slut" the redhead answered in a small voice. She really wasn't proud of that.

"No worries. You weren't the first one to call me that."

"Maybe, but still. It was uncalled for. I'm sorry."

"You know what? I'll forgive you if you let me call you little Anna."

"As if you needed my approval..." she mumbled, and the young woman winked at her.

When they finally arrived at the building, they were a bit late. "Let's change quickly and join the others."

This time they all went into cabins, most likely to Aurora's dismay, and then joined back in the main room. As the blonde had said, Belle just waved at them.

When the music had started, Aurora got closer to her and whispered.

"How do you know her exactly?"

"Who?"

"Miss hotpants."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Is she your ex or something?"

"What?!" Anna burst out laughing and a few heads turned her way. "Don't be ridiculous, she's six years older than me."

"So she's not your ex?"

"Certainly not. Why the hell would you believe that?"

"I don't know, she's so flirty with you."

"What? Nonsense." _Besides, she knows I'm with sis._

"She called you cute twice in ten minutes, she buried your face in her boobs, last time she walked almost naked in front of us, and she keeps giving you these incredibly sexy winks."

"Yeah I understand why you're confused. Thing is, she's like that with everyone."

"Well... she certainly didn't try to get me all worked up."

"Hum... maybe she noticed you were into her. You aren't subtle. So she doesn't play her usual game with you. Trust me, she's always that flirty."

"If you say so..."

* * *

After two weeks of practice, Anna thought she was already getting better at dancing. It was fun, and it was a good way to pass time, especially on evenings when Elsa was working at the restaurant. Esméralda always took a few minutes after the class to chat with her, while Aurora would chat with Belle. The two were now officially girlfriends, even if Anna still had doubts it would work out in the long run, judging by what Aurora would tell her after each of their dates.

It was Friday night, and the whole gang was there as usual. Anna was currently sitting on her sister's lap on the couch, and she was lost in her beautiful blue eyes when she was interrupted by Rapunzel.

"So, Anna, Elsa told me you were taking dancing classes?"

She turned around to answer her. "Yeah! Its great!"

"I didn't know you were into it."

"Aurora dragged her there." said Kristoff. "Apparently the teacher is hot."

"We still haven't met that Aurora. You still haven't told her about you and Elsa?"

"No... I fear she might take it bad."

Elsa hugged her from behind. "But the more you wait, the more you have to lie to her. And it will only make things harder when she finds out."

"I know..."

"I thing it's due time to bring someone else into this close circle!" said Finn. "She should totally have a ceremony or something."

"That's a little creepy" answered Shang.

"There... huh... there's someone else who knows about us." said Elsa.

"Really? Who?" asked Rapz immediately. "Alice?"

"Na, I'm sure the poor girl would have a heart attack. She doesn't even know I'm a lesbian." Alice was one of the few people Elsa spoke to at university, but Anna had never met her because they never saw each other outside of college.

"Esméralda." the redhead said, and Rapunzel gasped.

"Who is she?" asked Shang, curious about the blonde's reaction.

"Elsa's ex-girlfriend. And my dance teacher."

"What?" asked Finn. "You couldn't stand her, and now you follow her classes?"

"Yeah, yeah... I guess I changed my mind a little about her. She's not _that_ bad."

"So... are you friends now?"

"Yes" said Elsa just as Anna answered "no", which made everyone chuckle.

"I mean, she's ok. But we're not friends!" _She_ _'s_ _too frustrating to be_ _my_ _friend! And such an extrovert_ _too._

"Of course she isn't, sweetie" said Elsa, mocking her.

"What? That's true!"

"Yeah... you speak with her after every class, you gave me her phone number, you say she's a great teacher... but she's not you friend." she added playfully while she patted her head.

"But... but she isn't!"

"You spoke to her too?" asked Finn, and Anna decided to pout at her sister, who feigned not seeing it.

"Yeah, we had lunch two weeks ago."

"How did it go?"

"It was nice. We both apologized, and I think things are good between us now. And I told her about Anna and I, but she didn't freak out. Even told me not to let her go."

"I really liked her. You should invite her some day. Especially if she knows."

Anna wasn't sure about that. Somehow she didn't really imagine boardgames were a passion of the beautiful dancer.

But it seemed Elsa was more open to it than she had thought. "Why not? She said she'd like to see me again."

"Oh. Should Anna be worried?" asked Finn teasingly, which made her sister laugh.

"You mean should **I** be worried? She keeps stripping in front of Anna every time she can!" Since they spoke together after every class, the locker room was always empty when they would go there, and Esméralda had absolutely no shame changing in front of her. Now the redhead rushed to a cabin to avoid seeing her undress. "But no, she's got a girlfriend anyway."

"Well, then bring her in!" said Kristoff. "I hear about her almost everyday at school, so I'd like to meet her."

"Yeah. Would you ask her, Anna? Now that she's your friend!"

"She's not..." the redhead started but saw that everyone was smiling. "Dammit. Yes, I'll ask her. But she's not my friend!"

"Of course, pumpkin." said Elsa with a teasing smile.


	6. Going Out

"You have to move your hips more sensually Anna!" said the instructor, and the redhead groaned. _Easy to say when you're constantly swaying them_.

"Come on, let me show you again." Anna stopped and watched Esméralda as she showed her the correct move. They had started working on rumba, and it was fucking hot when their instructor did it.

But Aurora, Belle and herself couldn't say the same about their own moves. The brunette's hips moved in an incredibly sensual way and Anna felt like she was in an oven.

"Ok? See that?"

Anna gulped and nodded. She saw that indeed.

"Lemme see your moves!"

The redhead tried to replicate it, but she knew she was far from Esmeralda's performance.

"That's... a little better." She didn't really sound convincing.

"Humpf, you're a bad liar."

"Hey, I've got to encourage you. Don't worry, you'll end up doing it fine."

"I don't know... the way you do it, it almost seems unnatural."

Esméralda chuckled but the other girls nodded.

"You have to move with the rhythm of the music. Let it all go. Just follow your instincts."

"Well my instincts are telling me I can't physically do that!" whined the redhead.

"Hum... ok let's try another way. I'm gonna move along you." She positioned herself just behind her. _Oh god_. She knew what was coming."Follow my moves."

The brunette started dancing against her back and Anna thought she was going to die. The way her body moved against her was driving her mad, and she had troubles thinking straight. She could feel her firm breasts pressed against her back, and it really didn't help that Anna was only wearing a thin tank top and Esméralda a sport bra. Her pelvis was rocking against her bottom, and the redhead lost count of time. She was deafened by the sound of her racing heart, and she didn't how long it lasted before the incredible dancer put some distance between them.

"Good now?"

Anna couldn't speak but she nodded. She had not learned a thing, but it was more than enough for now.

"I think I need help too" said Aurora, earning a dirty look from her girlfriend.

"Sorry, I've got to see the other groups too. I'll come back to you soon!" Esméralda said with an apologetic smile before leaving.

 _Not too soon, please._ She was feeling really, really weird.

"I'm telling you, she's into you."

"Don't be stupid."

The three girls resumed their exercise, and Esméralda didn't show up again before the end. When the class was over, Anna waited a bit in the room while the others left to change.

"Sorry I couldn't come back. So, did you improve?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think so."

"Don't worry, you have plenty of time. And you're definitely not the worst of the class."

"Thanks."

"No problem little one" said the brunette with a chuckle before ruffling Anna's hair. The redhead had learned it was no use complaining and so stayed quiet. Because of their age difference, and because of gestures like that, Anna had realized Esméralda was sometimes acting like an older sister with her. She was nice but teased her a lot, she acted a bit like a mentor because of their relative positions in the class, and there was a sort of compassion and kindness settling between them. It could also explain why it didn't bother her to change in front of her.

"How's Elsa? She hasn't even called me once since we've seen each other."

"She's ok. Busy with work and college." To be honest, Elsa still had plenty of times but it seemed like a good excuse to explain why she hadn't called her yet. Anna wondered why she hadn't. _Maybe she's afraid Esméralda is still in love with her._

"Oh."

She sounded disappointed and Anna remembered what they had said during the last evening with her friends.

"Would you like to come to our place next Friday? We're having a game night with some friends."

"Game night?"

"Yeah. Well, it's more of an excuse to all meet and spend some time together."

"Hum..."

She looked hesitant. "There won't be that many people. Rapunzel and Finn will be there. And you'll meet Kris and his boyfriend."

"Aurora is not coming?"

"No... I still haven't told her about me and sis. These evenings are the only time we can act as a couple with people around."

"Oh. Well, why not? Is there a dress code or something?"

Anna chuckled. "No, don't worry. Come as you want."

"Sure. I'll be here."

"Great!" said Anna, before realizing she really meant it.

* * *

 

Elsa was reading a book on the couch while waiting for their guests to arrive. Anna came next to her and eyed her from head to toes.

"Damn sis, you're all dressed-up today."

"Well, so are you." she said with a smile.

"Yeah... I'm sure Esmé will come dressed to kill, so I don't want to look like a bag of potatoes." answered the redhead.

"Oh... you call her Esmé now..." she answered teasingly.

"Told you, she's not my friend! Just an acquaintance."

"Of course!"

Anna grunted. "I was going to cuddle with you until they arrive, but I might do something else."

"Well... I'd better leave then..." she made the move to get up but, as expected, Anna quickly joined her on the couch and Elsa chuckled as the redhead found her way between her arms.

She put her book aside and kissed her sister tenderly. Then Anna nuzzled against her chest and Elsa started stroking her soft hair. It was in moments like these that Elsa could truly realize how lucky she was to have her.

"I love you Anna."

The redhead looked up to her and smiled. "Well, that came slightly out of nowhere."

"I know. I just felt like telling you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Awww sis. I love you too." She kissed her again, and then kissed her in the neck. Elsa shivered and lay more comfortably on the couch. Her sister unbuttoned the first buttons of her blouse and continued kissing her, moving downward slowly.

"Maybe it's still time to cancel..." mumbled the redhead between two kisses.

"Yeah... We'll tell them you were feeling sick..."

"Hum hum..." Anna took off another button and forcefully slid her bra aside to take her nipple in her mouth, playing with it with her tongue.

"Damn Anna..." the blonde panted, feeling tingling and warmth spreading all over her body.

The younger sister positioned her leg against her sister's crotch and the blonde rubbed against it. She was starting to feel incredibly horny when the doorbell rang.

"Fuck!" said Anna, and Elsa felt the same. Why were they already here?

They quickly got up and Elsa made sure to rearrange her clothes.

"We're so continuing this as soon as they leave." said the redhead, and Elsa nodded vigorously.

The bell rang again, and Elsa went to the door to open it. Esméralda was behind it, dressed casually with tight jeans and a tank top. She had put some make up on though, and her hair had this strange wild touch to it again.

"Oh. Hi Esmé."

"Hi hon! I'm a bit early. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, no, we were just finishing getting ready! Come on in."

She opened the door wide open to let the brunette enter, and then closed behind her. She heard a "Hi little one" followed by a cute grunt and smiled at it. Then she joined the two girls in the living room and showed the flat to Esméralda.

"That's really nice! Although... two bedrooms?" she asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah... huh..."

"Never used the second one" said Anna, and Elsa blushed a little.

"So... why then?"

"Well, I'm not sure our parents would have accepted a one bedroom flat back then."

"Even Elsa didn't want to. I had to fight my way to her bed every day at first. Then she understood she couldn't resist me."

Esméralda put on that melancholic smile again. The one she had seen at the restaurant the last time, when she had told her the love she shared with Anna was beautiful, and Elsa wondered if it made her sad to see they were happy together. Esméralda and her had been together for a few months after all, and the brunette had told her then that she was in love with her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell again, and she opened the door to Kristoff, who was quickly introduced to the new member of the circle. Shang arrived soon after, and Elsa realized Esméralda had absolutely no trouble fitting in. The two guys were laughing at one of her joke when Rapunzel and Finn arrived.

"Hey Esméralda! It's been so long!" said her best-friend as she saw her.

"Indeed!" The brunette hugged her and then high-fived a slightly puzzled Finn. "So how are you blondie? Still convinced you're straight?"

Rapz chuckled and showed her her engagement ring with a grin.

"Yeah, Anna told me. Such a shame... are you really willing to spend your life with him?' she said teasingly, gesturing toward Finn.

"I don't know... do you have a better offer?" It seemed Rapz had decided to play along.

"Well... now that I'm free... well, not really but almost..." she seductively rested an arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear something that made her cheeks burn.

Rapunzel feigned to think about it for a few seconds. "Hum... sorry but I think I'll pass. As useless as he is, I kinda love him."

"Too bad. Your loss!"

"Hey, I'm in for a threesome if you want!" said Finn jokingly, which earned him a hit on the shoulder from her fiancée.

"Sorry lover boy... If you had been a nice looking girl I would have said hell yes but, well... you know how I roll."

"That's a shame!" He noticed the glare his fiancée was throwing at him and chuckled. "You know I wouldn't even accept it if it was an option."

They all went to the living room while Elsa went to the kitchen to grab some snacks and drinks. When she came back, she realized she had no choice but to sit on the couch between her ex and her sister. She put everything on the coffee table and sat, making sure to be closer to Anna than Esmé.

The redhead kissed her softly and lay a hand on her thigh as Elsa tried to catch up on the conversation. They were speaking about how Kris and Shang had met, and about Kris' hesitation about coming out. Then the conversation switched to the engaged couple and how Finn had proposed to Rapz.

After a lot of catching-up, they ended up playing some board games, and as both Anna and Elsa had feared, it didn't seem to be of much interest to the dancer.

"Mind if I get myself comfortable...?" she asked, but didn't wait for an answer as she turned on the couch to stretch out her legs, resting them on the two sisters' laps. _She has such beautiful thighs..._

"Thanks!"

They kept playing in this position for a while, until Esméralda spoke up.

"Ok! So I've got an idea. We've been playing for a while now... Why don't we go out? We could hit a nightclub or something."

Elsa didn't really know what to say. First, she wasn't really fond of nightclubs. She didn't like to dance, and she found it a little weird to see all these people trying to flirt and find their one-night stand or their possible next loved one around her. Second, she didn't really want to go there with her ex, especially since she had met her at a nightclub. And most importantly, she couldn't go there with Anna as her girlfriend, which meant that not only she wouldn't be able to kiss her and dance with her, but people would hit on them both. She knew it would drive her incredibly jealous, and she didn't like that.

"Why not?" said both Rapunzel and Shang. "It's been such a long time" added the blonde.

"Ok, it's on then!" The brunette suddenly stood up, followed by Rapunzel and Shang, but the others remained sitting.

"Come on! Anna, you didn't take dancing lessons for nothing. It's time to show your sister what you learned." It seemed to convince her, and she stood up.

"Come on, sis, it will be fun."

Elsa sighed but stood up too. "Ok, ok." She did want to see Anna dance.

"Could you lend me some clothes hon? I'm a bit too casual right now."

"Huh... yeah... yeah I guess. I'm not sure I've got something that would fit you though."

"I'm sure I'll find something. If I remember our make out sessions good enough, you had slightly bigger breasts, and a smaller butt. But nothing too different."

Elsa's blushed, feeling a little embarrassed. Especially because Anna was right there with them, and it sounded a bit inappropriate to speak about that in front of her. The redhead didn't seem to mind, though, and Elsa led the brunette to her room.

They were walking there when she heard her again. "Although it would seem it grew bigger. In a good way. Do you still work out?"

Elsa blushed even more. _Is she checking out my ass right now?_ She couldn't really condemn her because she had done the same, but at least she had been quiet about it.

"Huh, yeah, I do. Everyday."

"Well, that's effective."

"Huh... thanks."

"So, here it is." She opened the doors of her huge closet. "Although there are Anna's things too in here. And you won't get into her clothes."

The brunette chuckled. "Yeah, that's for sure."

Then she started looking through the clothes, and took out a white tunic.

"What do you think?"

"Huh... yeah. It might be a bit long, I'm taller than you."

"I'll wear it as a dress."

"That's... that's going to be really short then."

"Let's try." She took out her tank top in a swift motion and Elsa quickly turned around. Still, the picture of her tanned breasts in a lacy red bra was imprinted in her brain now. Especially because she had already seen that set of underwear in a photo she had sent her, and she knew the bottom part was quite interesting too.

"Sorry. Didn't think you would mind. Nothing you didn't see before, huh?"

She didn't answer, and Esméralda continued. "Oh, by the way, did you keep the photos?"

"No! You told me to erase everything."

"I see. Didn't even keep one?"

"I... huh... yeah, I kept one."

"Oh, naughty girl. Which one?"

"One on which you're clothed, don't worry. It' just your face."

"Awww, that's so cute. Ok, you can turn around."

Elsa did so, and watched her ex in the ridiculously short tunic. Well, it was a long tunic. But a very short dress. Which showed way too much of her exquisite brown legs.

"Well, judging by your look, I take it it's fine?"

"Wha...? No! I mean, yes, but..."

"It's ok. No harm in looking." She turned around and it was a sweet torture to see the fabric was actually hiding way too much for her taste.

"I... are you sure you don't want trousers? Leggins maybe? It's pretty short."

"Are you worried people will see too much?"

"Yes."

"Hum... maybe some tights then, if you have some?"

"Sure." She went to the chest of drawers in which they stored their underwear and took out the darkest pair of tights she could find. Then she threw them to Esméralda who caught them with a thanks.

The brunette took out her boots and rolled up the tights in her hand before sliding her foot inside it. Elsa knew it was due time to turn around again but she was hypnotized by the brunette's legs and stood there helpless as Esméralda rolled the tights up. She gulped when the tights arrived at the top of her legs, and she caught a glimpse of the tiny red piece of underwear hidden under the tunic when she quickly rose them to her waist.

"Good?" asked the raven-haired beauty once she was done, and Elsa nodded.

"Great! Let's go then."

She walked past her and then turned around. "Oh, and thanks a lot for the clothes!" she added with a wink.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting hotter!  
> Damn I had uploaded it this morning but I don't know why it hadn't been published Oo  
> I'm getting back to work in a few days, and I'm not sure I'll be able to keep up the pace. I'll try but no promise! ^^


	7. Surprise

It was a bit weird to see Esméralda in her sister's clothes, especially because Anna was pretty sure this wasn't supposed to be a dress, but she would be lying if she said it wasn't hot.

"Well, I'm ready now!" said the brunette. "What do you think little one?" she asked her, twirling around.

"Huh... it's good." _And damn short._

"Great. Let's go then?"

Everyone agreed, and they left the apartment.

"Where are we going exactly?" asked Finn. "I don't really know nightclubs around there."

"Don't worry, I've got the address of an awesome gay club."

"Huh... a gay club? You know we're straight, right?" he asked, and it seemed that he suddenly wasn't really interested in going out.

"Look around you, pal. We've got two lesbians, two gays, one bi, and one heterosexual couple. Not mentioning that your girlfriend is bi-curious." she added with a wink toward Rapunzel, who chuckled. "So... no way we're going to a straight club."

"She's got a point." said Shang and both Kris and Anna nodded.

"Ok, ok... I give up. Let's go to a gay club then. Sucks to be a minority."

Everyone laughed at that, and they were soon outside.

"So... public transportation?" asked Rapunzel.

"I'll take my car. I'm not drinking tonight" said Elsa.

"Well let's make it two cars then. I won't drink either" added Finn.

"Dibs on the sisters!" said Esmeralda, who rushed to Elsa's car, and Anna followed her with a smile.

"I'm gonna go with the girls too then." she heard Rapunzel say.

Elsa took the wheel, and the redhead protested when the brunette took the passenger's seat. "Hey, that's my place!"

"Not tonight sweetie. You're the youngest so you sit in the back."

"I had forgotten how old you were." she retorted, and Esméralda feigned indignation.

Rapunzel sat next to her, and they were driving when she asked "So you said you were free, Esméralda?"

"Oh, now that Finn isn't around anymore, you're interested?"

Rapz chuckled. "No, sorry. Just asking."

"Well..." the dancer started with a sigh. "It's complicated. I have a girlfriend, but it's not really going well."

"Oh."

"Yeah... I'd break up with her but I live at her place so... maybe when I have enough money saved. Or if I give up on college."

"That would be a shame" said Elsa, and Anna agreed with her. It was great that the dancer wanted to take her studies back.

"Yeah... and the sex is good. So, for now, I just deal with it."

She gave directions to Elsa, and they soon arrived at their destination. Anna remembered the place quite well.

"Hey... I know this place."

"Really?" asked Elsa, a bit surprised.

"Yeah... I went there with Kris once."

This time her sister looked really startled. "Wha... when?"

"Uh-oh, little Anna is in trouble!" said Esméralda in a teasing voice.

"Just after you confessed... I wanted to be sure I was into girls too. And Kris wanted to meet someone. Sorry I never told you. Don't worry I just kissed a girl and then we left. I... I knew I was into you but I needed to be sure I wasn't straight."

They left the car and Anna took her sister's arm in hers. "You're not mad, right?"

"Of course not, silly" she said before kissing her on the forehead.

"Great. Oh, and I saw you too Esmé. You were dancing."

"Really? And you didn't come to me?"

"Well I kinda hated you at the time."

"Awww... that means that now you like me."

"I didn't say..." they all looked at her. "Fine, you're a friend now. There, I said it. Happy?"

Elsa laughed. "See? That wasn't too hard."

"Give me a hug!" said the dancer, and she hugged both sisters at the same time, Anna being between them. She ended up in a very, very comfortable position, her head caught between the two girls' chests, and she wondered for a second if she was in heaven, before realizing it wasn't fair to her sister and girlfriend.

"Ok, enough with the hug!" she mumbled, and they let her go, laughing.

The boys arrived as they parted, and they all went inside the club. It seemed Esméralda often came here, because the bouncer at the entrance recognized her.

"Hey Esmé. New group of friends?" he asked.

"Hi. Yep!"

"Have a nice evening folks."

They all came in, and Anna winced because of the volume of the music.

"Let's hit the dance-floor!" yelled the brunette and they all followed her.

It wasn't long before a sexy redhead wearing a scandalous dress started rubbing herself against Elsa, and Anna's jealousy flared up. Her sister did the best she could to make her understand she wasn't interested, but it didn't prove very effective.

"Why don't you show her that she's yours?" asked Esméralda.

"Well... I... I can't really do that in public. We're screwed if somebody we know sees us."

"I think there's little chance for this to happen."

"I know... but it's way too dangerous. What if someone here meets us later and learn we're sisters?"

She watched as the girl whispered something in her sister's ear, and all she wanted was to go and prove to everyone that Elsa was hers only. "Well, if she really doesn't take no for an answer I'll tell her anyway."

"Humpf... want me to drive her out?"

Anna hesitated for a while, but finally nodded. "Yeah, that would be nice."

She watched as the brunette approached her sister and circled her waist with her arm. She said something to the girl that Anna couldn't hear over the music, but it seemed to work because she left immediately. Then Esméralda released her and winked at Anna.

"Thanks!" the two sisters said, and they resumed dancing.

Anna took the opportunity to show her new talents to Elsa, even if she hadn't enough time to truly improve, and she was rewarded when she saw her sister's eyes fixed on her.

She didn't know how long it lasted, and they alternated between dancing and drinking. Esméralda used the same trick on her when a girl became to insistent with her, and Anna welcomed the gesture. She was starting to feel a bit tipsy when all hell suddenly broke loose around her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" asked a rather beautiful young woman to Esméralda. She seemed extremely angry.

"Oh. Hey sweetie."

"Hey sweetie?! You told me you were going out to a lame board games party! Not to a nightclub!"

"Sorry... I... could we speak somewhere more private?"

"Why? Because you didn't tell her you had a girlfriend?" she asked, gesturing toward Elsa who had stopped dancing and stood next to the raven-haired girl.

"What? No! You're being paranoid."

Elsa spoke up, trying to explain things. "We were really playing board games. We hadn't planned to come here."

"And who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Elsa. Just a friend of Esmé."

Somehow it seemed to make her even more furious. "Elsa? The one from Arendelle? Are you fucking kidding me? You're going to a nightclub with your ex? In my back?! And where did you get those clothes?"

Anna came closer. "Calm down, there's nothing wrong here. We're just dancing."

"Yeah... sure... fuck I don't know why I'm wasting my time with you Esmé. Well, I do know. Because you're fucking hot. That's it. That's the only thing you can offer."

The brunette opened her mouth to defend herself, but shut it back. Anna noticed the sadness appearing in her friend's eyes and grew furious. How could she dare say that? Esméralda was a wonderful person. And knowing a bit about her history, she knew those words would really hurt her.

"I'm done with you. I'll find myself someone else. Don't even dare coming back to my place, except to get your things back." She left in a hurry, followed by two other girls, and left them here in the middle of the dance floor.

"Huh... maybe we should go out?" said Elsa, and she grabbed Esméralda's arm to lead her outside. The blonde indicated with a tilt of her head to Anna to follow them, and the three of them soon ended up outside.

"Fuck! Why do I always screw things up?!" said the brunette as she sat on the pavement.

"I... I'm sorry Esmé. It's kind of our fault if you ended up here."

"No it isn't. I'm the one who asked you to come here. And I'm the one who went to a party without inviting my girlfriend."

Anna rested a supportive hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she'll understand if you explain to her everything."

"What's the point? I don't love her, and it's clear that she doesn't love me either."

"What she said... it's wrong" said Elsa. "You know it right? You have plenty to offer."

"I don't know... why can I never find someone who really loves me then...?"

The two sisters sighed. "You... you just have bad luck. I'm convinced you'll find the one some day." said Elsa.

She looked up at her. "Yeah... if she isn't already taken." They stayed quiet for a while. "I'm tired of all of this. And now I don't even have a place to sleep."

Anna looked at her sister, not wanting to take initiatives if Elsa was against it. But Elsa nodded at her, and the redhead spoke up.

"You'll sleep at our place tonight. We have a spare bedroom."

"I... are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's fine."

"Thanks. I'll call some friends tomorrow to see if I can find something else."

"You're welcome."

"So... maybe we should head back?" With all of this, Anna didn't really feel like dancing and having fun anymore.

"Yeah" said Elsa. "I'm gonna warn the others."

Anna sat next to her friend and took her hand in her to show support.

"Thanks little one."

Her sister came back a few minutes later. "I told them we're going home. Finn will drive Kris back home later."

"Ok! Let's go then!" answered Anna.

They went back to Elsa's car, and Esméralda sat in the back this time, staying quiet. Anna didn't like seeing her sad, and all she wanted was to make her smile again, but she didn't how to do that.

Once they were back home, the dancer refused to sleep in the other bedroom. "It's ok, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Don't be stupid, there's an empty bed right there." argued Elsa.

"It's fine. I don't want to bother you."

"Esmé... it won't bother anyone."

The dark-skinned woman hesitated for a while and then conceded. "Fine. Thanks."

"Do you need anything?" asked Anna.

"No, it's ok. Thank you. Both of you."

"No problem."

The two sisters went to their room, and got out of their clothes in silence. It was quite late, and Anna realized she was really tired. "Sorry, sis, I don't think we'll pick up where we stopped earlier finally."

"Hum?

"Remember? Before she arrived?"

"Oh! Yeah, no problem. I'm not really in the mood anyway."

"Yeah..." they both put on their sleepwear, and joined under the covers. Anna rested her head on her sister's shoulder.

"I feel sad for her." she finally said.

"Yes. Me too."

"It's too easy to forget how happy and lucky we are. To have family. And true love."

Elsa kissed her softly. "Indeed."

"And I don't get it why she has so many difficulties finding someone. I mean, she's so kind and funny. She can be a bit too teasing sometimes, but it's never mean."

"I know. I hope things will get better tomorrow. Come on, let's get some sleep." The older sister took her in her loving arms and Anna soon fell asleep.

* * *

They woke up pretty late, and realized Esméralda had already left, which made Elsa a bit scared.

"Did she leave a note or something?" asked her sister, and Elsa looked around but didn't find anything.

"Maybe you should call her..."

"Yeah."

The blonde grabbed her phone and dialed her ex's number. She was relieved when the brunette answered.

"Hey Elsa."

"Hey! You got us worried back here."

"Sorry, didn't want to wake you up this morning."

"So... did you call her?"

"Yeah. I called her earlier. I'm heading to her place right now."

"Oh. It went good then?"

"Na... I'm going to get my things. We officially broke up."

"I'm... I'm sorry."

She heard her sigh from the other side of the line, and noticed Anna trying to hear what they said, so she hit the loudspeaker button.

"Thanks, but it's ok. I guess I should have known it was coming."

"But... what are you going to do?"

"It's fine, don't worry. I called a friend. From my former band. He's going to house me for a while, until I figure out what I can do."

"Isn't he in Arendelle?"

"Yeah he is."

"What about your job? And your studies?"

"Don't worry, Elsa. It's not the first time I change my plans. I'll figure something out. Maybe find another job in Arendelle."

Elsa didn't know what to say. Deep down she knew she wanted to offer her to stay at their place, but she couldn't ask that to Anna. Of course she would agree, because she would want to please her, but she wouldn't put her sister and girlfriend into this situation. So she kept quiet.

"But thanks for yesterday. I'm sure we'll see each other again. Bye Elsa. And say goodbye to the little one too!"

"Sure. Bye Esmé. And good luck. Call me if you need anything."

She hung up, and sighed. "Well... you heard her."

"Sis... we can't let her do this, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's going to fuck everything up. She had plans to go back to college, she had a part-time job..."

"Yeah..."

"Don't... don't you think we could house her for a while? We have a spare bedroom after all..."

Elsa smiled at her sister. She had underestimated her kindness and generosity.

"Are you sure it doesn't bother you? She... well, she was my girlfriend."

"It's ok sis. I have complete faith in our love. We can't let her go back to Arendelle."

"Hum hum... and maybe you're starting to like her too." she said teasingly and Anna stuck her tongue out at her.

"Come on, call her back."

Elsa grabbed her phone and called her again.

"Yeah?" said the brunette.

"I spoke with Anna. You should come live with us until you find something else."

"What? Are you crazy?"

The phone was still on loudspeaker and Anna said. "Na, who's gonna teach me how to dance if you leave the city?"

Esméralda chuckled. "Yeah. But I thought you hated me?"

"I guess I'll make do."

"Thanks. It really means a lot to me. But I can't accept."

"Don't make us beg" said Elsa. "It's just for a while. I swear it won't bother us."

The dancer waited in silence for a while, and then she sighed. "Are you completely sure?"

"Yes" said the two sisters.

"Well, then, ok. Thank you. But we'll have to talk about it more seriously. I really don't want to intrude in your lives."

"Sure."

"Great. It the meantime... could you come here with your car? I'm not sure I'll be able to take all my things with me on the bus."

Elsa chuckled. "Sure. We're on our way."

 


	8. New Flatmate

Anna was amazed by the quantity of clothes and stuff Esméralda had. It almost didn't fit in the car, so she wondered how she had expected to transport everything back to Arendelle.

The redhead was actually a bit excited to have someone new in their flat. Well, she knew there would be downsides too, especially concerning intimacy moments with her sister, but overall she was looking forward to it.

"Are you really sure you're ok with it?" said the brunette as Elsa drove them back home.

"Yes. Don't worry, it's perfectly fine" answered the blonde.

"Anna?"

"Yep. I'm the one who asked Elsa actually."

"Ok... but I want you to tell me if anything doesn't fit. And it's just for a few days, until I find a solution."

"Of course."

The two sisters helped her move her things into their empty bedroom, and it felt a bit weird to know that someone was going to live here now.

"What do I do with the huge stuffed polar bear on the bed?" asked the brunette.

"This is Marshmallow! He likes hugs, and I've neglected him for a while now, so you can cuddle with him all you want."

"Oh. Aren't you afraid he's going to love me more than you now?"

Anna giggled. "I'm sure he can love us both."

"Well, we'll see about that!"

It was noon already, and apparently Anna wasn't the only one to be hungry. "Let me cook for you as a thank you."

"Great!" said Anna, who didn't really like cooking anyway.

"I'll help you" answered Elsa and they both got to work while Anna watched TV on the couch. It was fun to watch the two young women argue about the recipe, and Anna had a smile on her face the whole time.

When lunch was ready, they all sat at the kitchen table and Esméralda started serving them.

"Hey sis, it's kind of nice to have a maid, don't you think?"

Elsa laughed and nodded. "Be careful, we could get used to it."

The brunette shrugged. "I love cooking. I can take care of that if you want."

Anna tasted the meal before answering, and she was surprised to see that it was actually quite good.

"Hey that's really good!"

"Thanks little one."

She frowned at the nickname. "So, do we keep her as our maid, sis?" she asked teasingly.

"Yep, it works for me" answered the blonde.

"Well, I'm ok for cooking, but don't expect me to wear a skimpy maid outfit!" said the brunette jokingly. She had said that for fun, but she lifted an eyebrow, puzzled, when she noticed how red the cheeks of both sisters had instantly become.

"Wha...? Don't tell me you have one?" Then, as the two sisters stayed quiet, she roared out laughing. "No way?! You're so much more perverted than I thought! Who wears it? Whose fantasy is it?"

Anna could see her sister was too embarrassed to say anything, so she spoke up. "It's for sis. It was a bet. That I won."

"Oh my god, I can't believe it."

"Yeah... she had to bring me breakfast to bed every morning. Wearing the costume. That was quite... interesting!"

"Damn... I need to see that."

Elsa cleared her throat. "Another time..." Anna couldn't help but laugh at her sister's embarrassment.

After lunch, Elsa helped her with her homework, as usual, and then she went drawing while Elsa did her working out. Her sister left for work in the late-afternoon, and it was nice to not be left alone.

"Wanna play some video games?" asked the brunette.

"Huh... yeah?"

"Lemme get it." She went to her room and got out with a console and two game-pads in her hands. "Help me connect it."

Anna put down her drawings, and helped the dancer. Then they both got back to the couch and started playing together.

"Didn't know you liked video games." said the redhead.

"It can be fun with friends." she answered with a shrug.

"Hey, maybe I could invite Kris? I don't know if you caught this up, but he's our neighbor."

"Oh, really? No, I didn't. Yeah, call him. The more the merrier."

So Anna hit the pause button and left to knock on her neighbor's door. Kris soon opened it, and he looked half-asleep.

"Oh, rough night?"

"Yeah. We came back late."

"Oh. Do you wanna play some video games at my place?"

"Since when do you have a console?"

"Hum... Esméralda does. She's currently living with us."

"What?!"

"Yeah." she chuckled. "Remember last night? We left early because her girlfriend broke up with her. Her only option was to go back to Arendelle, so we told her she could stay with us for a while."

"Well, that's nice of you."

"She's not much of a burden. And it turned out she's a pretty good cook!"

"If you say so! Well, ok, I'm on my way."

She went back to the couch, and the tall guy soon joined them. They had started playing when he casually spoke up. "Oh, by the way, I came out to my parents."

Anna immediately turned toward him. "What? When?!"

"This morning. I was fed up of hiding it, so when they asked me where I've been all night, I told them I was at a gay club with my boyfriend."

Esméralda laughed. "Well, that must have shut them up for good."

"Yeah... I think at first they thought it was a joke, but then they realized I was serious."

"And how did they take it?"

"Good enough I guess. They want to meet him."

"Well, see, that wasn't too hard." said the redhead.

"Yep. I'm glad it's done. It went better than yours."

"Yeah, well... I guess my coming out was a bit more complicated."

Esméralda chuckled at that. "Elsa told me you were caught red-handed, but she didn't give me details."

Anna blushed a little before explaining. "Let's say I was naked on the table and she had her head between my thighs when they arrived."

"Oh! Nice one. I guess I'll see that table differently now."

_Better not tell her that we had sex on the couch too. And in the shower. And everywhere else._

* * *

Elsa got back home pretty late, and she was surprised to hear so much noise when she opened the door. Anna, Kris and Esméralda were on the couch, laughing and cursing, and they were apparently playing video games.

"Hi everyone!"

"Hi sis! We left some pizza for you!"

"Thanks." She went to the fridge and took the rest of the pizza to heat it up in the microwave. Then she went back to the living room, and looked at her sister and her friends. "Well, it seems you had quite some fun today!"

"Yep!" said the redhead, before getting up. Elsa sat at her place and Anna then sat on her legs, kissing her briefly before going back to her game.

"I hadn't realized it was so late" said Kris. "I should go back home."

"Ok!" answered the redhead, and their neighbor said goodbye and left.

Elsa ate her pizza while watching the two girls play from above Anna's shoulder.

"How was work sis?"

"Fine. No jerks today."

"I guess I should start looking for another job" said Esmeralda. "Teaching dancing only takes me a few hours a week, and I need more money if I am to rent my own flat."

"Wanna play sis? You can take Kris' place."

"Na, it's ok. I'm just gonna watch you."

Elsa spent the next hour cuddling with her sister and kissing her in the neck while she playing with Esméralda, and when she started yawning, Anna stopped and decided to go to bed with her.

"Night Esmé." said the redhead.

"Good night you two."

"Good night."

Elsa went back to her bedroom with her sister and changed into her sleepwear. Then she slipped under the covers and sighed happily when Anna snuggled against her.

"So, how was that first day with Esméralda?"

"Nice. I'm sure we'll all get along fine."

"Great." She kissed Anna tenderly, and the redhead rested her head on her chest. "Night sis. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

* * *

When Elsa woke up the next day, she kissed her sleeping sister tenderly and hugged her close. Sunday morning usually meant sleeping in, cuddling, and was most often followed by torrid sex, or as Anna called it, breakfast in bed. Except today they had a guest at home, and Elsa wasn't really feeling comfortable about that. But at the same time, she couldn't argue that her sister was damn cute and that she wanted to see hear her moan in pleasure.

Anna finally woke up, and kissed her softly.

"Hi sis."

"Hey."

The kisses grew hotter quickly, and Elsa stopped her.

"Anna... we can't... she'll hear us."

The redhead looked at her with her devilish green eyes, and whispered. "We just have to be quiet."

"Anna... you know I'm not quiet."

"Well... that's your problem, not mine." She started playing with the hem of her panties, and Elsa mumbled. "Wha... what about shower sex? Less noise."

"Hum... I like shower sex. But it's Sunday." She watched her seductively. "And I know you want your innocent little sister to eat you out for breakfast."

 _Damn_. She was well aware that her sister hadn't been innocent for a long time now, but somehow it still turned her on when Anna said things like that.

"Yeah?" She felt her sister's hand rub her through her panties, and Elsa moaned.

"Fuck... yeah..." If Esmeralda wasn't happy about that, she would just have to leave.

Anna grinned and disappeared under the covers, and Elsa closed her eyes as her sister starting pleasing her. It didn't take them long, and when Anna had been satisfied too, the blonde began worrying.

"What if she heard us...?"

"She knows what we do."

"Yeah... but... I mean, she's my ex."

"It's ok. She's not a prude. I'm not going to stop having sex with you just because she lives here."

"Yeah... we should be more careful though."

Elsa looked at the clock. Half past nine. With enough luck, the brunette was still sleeping and hadn't heard a thing. They stayed in bed for a while, close to each other, and when they finally got out, the blonde was relieved to notice that Esméralda was still in her room.

They started preparing breakfast, and Elsa wondered if their new flatmate would join them.

"Should we wake her up?"

"I don't know..."

"Try to call her."

Elsa shrugged and knocked on the door of the newly occupied room.

"Yeaaaah?" said a coarse sleepy voice.

"Huh... wanna have breakfast with us?"

"Sure..."

The door opened soon, and a sleepy Esméralda came out, yawning and stretching, her long hair disheveled. Elsa would have find it cute, except the young woman was just wearing a T-shirt. At least she wasn't wearing sexy underwear, but her cotton panties were enough to draw the eyes, and Elsa found herself a bit flustered at the sight.

She tried not to look and went back to the table. Seeing Anna helped and she kept her eyes locked on her beautiful girlfriend. Still, she also noticed Anna's eyes sometimes traveled toward the brunette's underwear.

Esméralda didn't seem to notice, as always, or at least she didn't care.

"Morning you two... what time is it?" she asked, still having a hard time to open both her eyes at the same time.

"Half past ten!" said the redhead. "You really aren't a morning person, are you?"

"I hate mornings... I need coffee hon. Please."

"Hum... we don't have coffee, sorry."

"Wha...? What? How can you survive without coffee?"

"Hot chocolate!" said Anna enthusiastically, looking incredibly cute with marks of chocolate around her mouth.

"Damn... I'm gonna ask Kris."

She started going but turned back. "Do you have a coffee machine at least?"

"Yeah, it's still in its package though."

Without any word or care, she left the room and they heard her opening the front door.

"Is... is she really going out in her panties?" asked Anna, and Elsa just chuckled. She would never cease to amaze her.

They heard her speak in a sleepy voice.

"Hi Mr. Kristoff. What? Borj what? Bjorgman ? Hi Mr Bjorgman. I know your son, Kris."

"Should we go help her?" asked Anna, laughing, but Elsa shook her head. "That's way too funny"

"I just moved in here." A pause. "Yeah, with the two hot sisters."

Anna blushed, and Elsa face-palmed.

"They don't have coffee, can you believe it?"

Nothing could be heard for a while. "Thank you Mr Borman. You're a dear."

She came back soon, smiling, with a pack of coffee in her hand. "The neighbor seems nice."

"Somehow I'm not sure his wife would be too happy to see you in your undies asking him for coffee."

The brunette chuckled and handed her the pack of coffee with both hands.

"Really?"

"Please..."

Elsa wondered if Anna wasn't rubbing off on Esméralda, but she left nonetheless and went searching for the machine. Then she plugged it in and made some coffee for the brunette, who had crashed on the couch.

"Is she snoring?" said Anna, and Elsa got closer. She definitely was.

"Damn, she sleeps like a log."

"I really doubt she heard us."

"Yeah..."

Once the coffee was ready, she brought the cup next to Esméralda and the girl woke up immediately.

She rose from the couch and took the cup. "Thanks hon." she said, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't expect me to prepare your coffee every morning." Elsa answered teasingly to hide her embarrassment.

"I just need to get used to waking up so early."

Somehow Elsa knew they would all have to get used to certain things. It was nice having her here, but it was certainly going to change their habits.

 


	9. Running

The three girls were going to spend the Sunday together, and Anna and Esméralda were soon back on the couch playing video games after lunch.

"Really?" asked Elsa, sounding a bit exasperated.

"What?" answered her sister.

"We're not going to spend the afternoon on the couch playing games!"

"Hey, we can do whatever you want hon" replied Esméralda with a smile, and Anna wondered how she would take it if someone else called her girlfriend "hon". Coming from Esméralda, it was ok. Being like that was part of her. It had no real meaning. But she was sure she would be dead jealous if anyone else called her that.

"Humpf... maybe we could go outside? It's almost summer, let's enjoy it."

"Hum... what about cuddles instead?" Anna was glad to be able to play some games with Esmé, but nothing could compare with cuddles with her sister.

"Oh so you're going to abandon me?" said Esméralda, joking. "Unless you want all three of us to cuddle together..." she added a few seconds later, with a big teasing smile and a wink.

Anna blushed a little, and didn't know what to answer. Elsa saved her when she spoke up.

"Let's go for a run?"

Anna whined but Esméralda stood up. "Works for me. I need to do some sport."

"Great! Anna never wants to go running with me." The redhead was ready to do many things for her sister, but running aimlessly in the city just for the sake of it? She really didn't see the point.

"Really... running... ?" she asked, pouting and trying to convince her sister it wasn't a good idea.

"Don't look at her face" said the brunette to Elsa, and Anna glared at her. "She's a little witch! Come on little one, get in sports clothes and come running with us!"

Anna gave up. She wan't going to stay here alone, so she followed her sister inside their bedroom and started changing. When she was in her underwear, she hugged the blonde and tried an ultimate move.

"Are you sure you want to go out... ? I'm sure we could do better things inside instead..." she started playing with the hem of her sister's panties and tried to give her her best seductive look.

Elsa cleared her throat and Anna could see she was going to give in.

"Nope! Let's go running! It will do you some good!" she answered as she slapped her ass.

_Damn_.

"Unless you really, really don't want to? But it would be nice."

Elsa was more serious now and Anna decided that if her sister really wanted to go running, maybe she could do that for her.

"Ok, ok, let's go."

The blonde took her little sister's face in her hands and kissed her softly. "Thanks."

They dressed up, and went back to the living room to find a more than ready brunette, already warming up and stretching.

"I almost feared she would convince you not to go while I wasn't there!" she said, and Anna blushed. "Ready?"

"Yep."

The three girls went outside and the torture began for Anna. Not only she didn't like running, but the blonde and the brunette were clearly in a way better shape than her, and she had a really hard time keeping up. She was already coughing up her lungs when the two other girls were pleasantly speaking and it seemed like they were just starting.

The worst thing was that both Elsa and Esméralda were wearing fitting shorts, and that they were both incredibly hot. She tried not looking at Esméralda, but the only way she could do that was to lock her eyes on her sister's butt, and it wasn't the best way to focus on her running. She tried catching up to them to avoid being right behind their delicious bodies, but everytime she did they thought it meant they could increase the pace and she ended up behind again, trying even harder to follow up.

It wasn't long before she stopped and collapsed on a bench. _Fuck sporty people. We would have been so much better on the couch._ Her lungs were burning, her heart was racing, and she wondered how people could willingly put themselves in this state.

The older girls seemed to notice and went back to her.

"Are you ok pumpkin?" said Elsa as she sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Y...yeah. Just... just need to catch my breath." She also had a nasty catch in the side.

"Maybe we should have gone slower. We thought you were keeping up." said the brunette.

She rested for a while, and when they started again, they let her set the pace. Anna didn't want to spoil everything for them and tried her best, but she was delighted when her sister finally said they should go home. Anna had the feeling they would have continued if she wasn't here and she felt a bit guilty, but she didn't complain because she seriously couldn't continue for long.

When they were finally back to their flat, Anna crashed on the couch and wondered if she wasn't going to stay there until tomorrow.

"I'm all broken. Can't feel my legs." she whined and both girls laughed.

"She's so dramatic." said the brunette.

"Yeah..." Still, Elsa took pity on her and sat next to her to stoke her hair gently.

"You stink sis."

"Yeah, you too. Let's go shower."

She felt a bit better after that, and the rest of the day was less tiring. They ended up going to bed early, and Anna felt exhausted.

"Wanna watch a series?" asked the blonde next to her, and Anna shrugged.

"Yeah, but I can't promise I'll stay awake the whole time. I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, I'm tired too."

Still, she grabbed the laptop and put it on the covers. "What do you want to watch?"

"Whatever you want" answered the redhead, yawning, and Elsa put on a police drama.

"Shouldn't we ask Esmé if she wants to watch it with us?"

Elsa shrugged. "If you want."

Anna grabbed her phone and the blonde laughed. "She's like four meters away."

"I'm not leaving this bed before tomorrow!" She sent a text to their flatmate and they soon heard a knock on their door.

"Come in!"

The brunette came in, wearing the same T-shirt she had this morning, and Anna made sure to focus on her face.

"Movie night?" she asked.

"Yep!" Anna got closer to her sister to leave some room left for the dancer, and the brunette joined them in the bed.

"What are we watching?"

"Some police stuff. I'm so exhausted I'm gonna go to sleep right up anyway."

She didn't know when she fell asleep, except that it was definitely not after the end of the episode. She woke up in the middle of the night, and she was surprised to hear snoring. _Sis never snores._ Also, there were four legs tangled with hers, which was a bit weird. She opened up her eyes and noticed the laptop was still on the bed, in screen-saver mode. _Well, apparently I wasn't the only one tired._

She turned the computer off, and got up to put in back on the desk. She took advantage of being up to get a glass of water, and when she came back she realized both girls had spread out on the bed and she had to fight her way to the center of it.

Esméralda snuggled against her as she finally found enough room, and Anna grew both hot and embarassed at the same time. _I can't spend the rest of the night like that_. She wondered for a while what she could do, and finally decided to wake her up.

She nudged her a few times, and almost laughed when she realized she was definitely a heavy sleeper. Still, she insisted, and the gorgeous brunette finally opened her eyes.

"Yeah...?"

"You're snoring. And cuddling." she said.

"Sorry. Cuddly sleeper." she answered in a sleepy voice.

Anna had thought she would go back to her own bed, but the brunette just turned around, hugged her pillow, and immediately fell back asleep. It wasn't long before she started snoring ligthly again and Anna nudged her again to make her stop, without real success.

* * *

Days passed, and Elsa found herself enjoying Esméralda's presence a lot. The young woman was a bit extravagant, and a real tease, but it was fun having her around. She also got along really well with Anna, which had surprised Elsa at first, because the redhead couldn't stand her at first. They just made sure not to have movie nights in their bed anymore, to avoid the awkward waking up they had experienced a week ago, when they had all woken up in the same bed.

The only downside was that Anna and her tried to be more discreet about their affection when she was around. It didn't stop them from kissing or hugging in front of her, but Elsa couldn't forget that the brunette was her ex, and she didn't want to rub her hapiness and her relationship with Anna in Esméralda's face.

She had been on the lunch shift today at the restaurant, and it was already mid-afternoon when she came back home. Loud curses and screams came to her ears as she came inside, and she shook her head as she realized Anna was playing with Esmé again.

"Hi sis!" she said with a smile as she saw Elsa come in, and then cursed again when she realized the brunette had taken advantage of her short distraction.

"Still here? Have you done your homework Anna?" Sometimes she felt like a single mom having to deal with two unresponsible teenagers. Except one one them was older than her, and the other was actually her girlfriend.

"Nope! Waiting for you."

"And the laundry, Esmé?"

"Nope. I'll do it tomorrow." The brunette had offered to take care of most household chores in exchange for the room.

"Humpf. You've said that for the last three days already."

"Sorry mom!" she said jokingly, and Anna chuckled. "You should go and do your homework, or she's gonna spank you."

"Hum... wouldn't mind that actually."

"Little Anna is horny today!" Despite the presence of the other woman, the two sisters found plenty of occasions to be intimate with each other, especially because it had been proved again and again that only coffee could wake up the brunette. Which made Elsa think that despite what she had said on their first morning together, she had ended up preparing coffee for her every morning. At first she had expected Esméralda to keep her weird schedule and get up at noon, but she had quickly changed it, arguing that it was great to have breakfast all together, and Elsa would be lying if she said she didn't feel the same.

"Oh, before you get to it, I have an announcement to make!" stated the dark-skinned girl.

"Oh? What is it?"

"I went to a job interview this morning, and it went well. I think I'll get the job!"

"Great! Congratulations!" answered Elsa.

"Which means I won't be bothering you much longer." The blonde couldn't help but feel sad at the news. She was happy for Esméralda, but she had grown used to her presence, and she would miss her.

"Oh. You're not bothering us." said Anna, and Elsa could hear disappointment in her voice.

"Well, still, I'm sure you'll be glad to be alone again."

The brunette phone rang and she excused herself and went to her room.

"Well, homework?" asked Elsa, and Anna nodded.

They were in their room, and they had started working when Anna turned around on her knees and spoke up.

"I don't want her to leave."

Elsa smiled. "Yeah, it was nice having her here."

"Can't we keep her?" she asked, and Elsa couldn't help but laugh. She sounded so like a little girl asking if they couldn't keep a puppy they had just rescued.

"I mean, she doesn't bother you, right?"

"Nope. Quite the contrary."

"And we've got the extra-room that is useless. Maybe she could stay here and help with the rent."

"Hum..."

"It will be cheaper for her and well, we're not exactly rolling in money either. It would help us too."

Elsa thought about it. It was true a little more money wouldn't hurt. And Esméralda could work part-time if she only had to pay a small rent insted of a full one, which would allow her to go to college. And, most of all, it was a good excuse to keep her with them.

"Also, she cooks really well. No offense, but she's way better than you at that. And she keeps me company when you're working. And she does sport with you. And our friends like her too."

Elsa chuckled. "It's ok, you don't have to convince me. I'd like her to stay here too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well then ask her. She won't take it seriously if I do."

"Hum... I'm not sure about that, but ok. I'll speak to her."

"Great!" She had a huge smile on her face, and Elsa knew she would do anything for her. She hugged her sister's small waist and kissed her cute freckled face. "No promises, though."

"I'm sure you'll convince her!"

"I'll try. So, will you finally admit you like her?" she said teasingly.

Anna glared at her. "Humpf, she can be nice sometimes."

Elsa ruffled her cute sister's hair, laughing, and kissed her again. She did hope Esméralda would stay with them.


	10. Deal

Elsa got out of the bedroom and saw that Esméralda had finished her phone conversation and was back in the living room, watching TV.

"Hey, want to go running?"

"Sure." They had started doing it regularly in the last few days.

"Anna? Want to join us?" The blonde asked her sister, even if she knew quite well what she would tell her.

"No way! Go without me! I'm still sore from the last time" she answered, and Elsa chuckled.

"Your loss little one. Let's go, hon."

The two girls got into sport clothes and Anna watched them as they left. "I still don't understand why you like that. Anyway, have fun getting tired."

"Thanks. See you later." She grabbed her sister by the waist and kissed her softly.

"Bye."

The two girls left and started running once they left the building. They had found an interesting route a few days back that allowed them to run along the beach, and Elsa loved it. It was way better than running on the tread mill, especially now that summer was approaching.

They ran for half-an-hour, and Elsa was amazed to see that the dancer was in quite a good shape. At first she had thought she would be way ahead of her because of her daily exercise, but it seemed dancing was a good way to keep in shape too.

"Break?" asked the brunette and the blonde nodded.

They stopped and sat on a low wall next to the beach to catch their breath. Elsa took off her shoes to put her feet in the warm sand, and looked at her running partner.

 _God, she's beautiful._ The sun was shining on her dark raven hair and her soft tanned skin. She watched as her bright red lips went to the neck of the water bottle she had taken out of her small backpack, and her eyes were drawn downward when the gorgeous brunette started drinking. A drop of sweat was rolling down her throat, and Elsa followed it with hungry eyes, until it disappeared into the generous cleavage of her sports bra.

"You're staring, babe."

Elsa quickly looked up, embarrassed to have been caught, and tried to justify herself. "I... I was just waiting for you to finish drinking" she said hastily.

"Sure." The brunette winked and handed her the bottle, that Elsa gladly took. She drank from it, and noticed that Esméralda was checking her out too. She glared at her but the brunette laughed.

"Hey, you can't look and then blame me for looking too!"

"Humpf..."

"You really are a very beautiful woman Elsa."

The blonde was feeling embarrassed again, and she realized it was becoming a habit.

"Thanks. You too."

She put the bottle back in Esméralda's backpack and noticed the brunette had removed her shoes too, and her tiny toes were playing with the sand.

"Would you stay with us? In our flat, I mean." She finally asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Even if you get a job."

"Oh... why?"

"We like having you here with us."

She noticed a beautiful smile forming on Esméralda's face. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"The little one too?"

"Yes, she's the one who told me to ask you."

"Hum... what about you? Do you really want it? Or is it just to please your sister?"

"I... I'd love it too. I thought about it before Anna brought up the subject. But I didn't want to force it on her."

"Well, I'm flattered!"

"So? What do you think?"

"I'd love to stay with you two. It's been great these last few days."

Elsa was genuinely happy to know that, and she knew Anna would be thrilled too.

"Great! Huh... you'll have to pay a part of the rent, of course. Maybe I should have started with that."

Esméralda chuckled. "Of course. I'm surprised Anna is up for it. I mean, we get along really good, but well... she's usually so jealous. And me being your ex..."

Elsa shrugged. "Yeah, it surprised me too. But I think she's starting to really like you." Despite what she said, and Elsa took great pleasure in teasing her about it, she knew her sister was growing quite fond of the dancer.

"Well then, I'm all in!"

Elsa smiled at her and they looked at each other for a while. She was so gorgeous sitting here next to the beach, and her red plump lips were so alluring that for a second Elsa thought about leaning toward her and kissing them. They had done it so many times in the past, and she had always liked it. And right now, she really, really wanted to taste them again. _What the fuck Elsa?_

She quickly stood up and watched elsewhere. "Should we get back to it?" she asked after clearing her throat.

"Sure. Just let me put back my shoes."

Elsa did the same, and they were soon heading back home. They sprinted during the last minutes, and they both arrived exhausted to the flat.

"Dibs on the shower!" said Esméralda, as Anna wrinkled her nose when they got closer. "Now that I'm a true flatmate here, I've got to have some privileges!"

"Hey, I still haven't received your check for the rent."

Anna smiled at that, understanding the talk between Elsa and her had gone well, and Elsa gave her a thumbs up.

"I'll find a way to pay you, don't worry." said the brunette with a wink before going to her room. She came out of it a few seconds later with some clothes in her hands.

"We really need to do the laundry though." she stated.

"Well, I've been telling you that for days."

"Yeah... could I borrow some panties of yours? I've got nothing left."

At first Elsa thought she was joking as usual, but she seemed serious and Elsa gulped. She had lent her a tunic before, but underwear? That was a bit... personal.

"I'd ask Anna, but there's no way I could get in her little undies."

She saw that Anna was blushing, and she knew she must have been as red as her.

"Well... unless you want me to go commando? Or wear sexy lingerie?"

The blonde gulped and shook her head. "No, I guess I can let you borrow a pair."

"Great, thanks."

Elsa walked to her room and the brunette followed her.

"What's your bra size?" she asked casually.

The conversation was getting increasingly uncomfortable. "85 D" she answered.

"Humpf... that's what I thought. Never mind then, just panties."

The blonde quickly took a pair, and handed it to her. _This is_ _so weird._ _Isn't it even weirder than Anna using my toothbrush?_

"Thanks babe!" She kissed her on the cheek and Elsa wondered if it could possibly become any more awkward, but the brunette left and disappeared into the bathing room.

Elsa sat next to her sister on the couch and sighed.

"So, she's staying?"

"Yep."

"Good."

"But I'm gonna do the laundry right now."

Anna chuckled. "Yeah, I get the feeling she's never going to do it."

* * *

"WHAT?!" screamed Aurora as they were walking to the dancing school.

"It's not that shocking! You're overreacting!" Anna said, and she wondered if it had been a good thing to tell her about Esméralda coming to live with them. She had waited quite some time to tell her, but she had figured she was already lying too much to her.

"Are you kidding?! Are we speaking about the same Esméralda? The hottie that keeps flirting with you? Our dance teacher? With that amazing ass of hers?!"

Anna chuckled. "Calm down, there's nothing flirty about this. She just needed a place to sleep after her girlfriend broke up with her."

"What?! And she's single on top of it?!"

"Huh... yeah."

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Aren't you still with Belle?"

The blonde sighed. "Yeah, I am. But I don't know, it's not that great."

"Hum, that's a shame."

"But miss hotpants is living with you now?! Holy fuck... did you see her in her underwear already?"

Anna blushed because she could remember quite well how Esméralda appeared every morning, just wearing a T-shirt that didn't conceal much. Not mentioning that she had worn Elsa's panties this morning, which had totally blown her mind. But at least she wasn't wearing lingerie. Which made her think that maybe it was a good thing Elsa had lent her a pair of underwear.

"Oh god don't tell me. I'm so jealous."

The redhead laughed at her friend's reaction.

"But... but you only have two rooms. Where does she sleep?"

 _Fuck._ Anna had forgotten that Aurora didn't know about herself and her sister, so she didn't know they were sleeping in the same bed and thus had a free bedroom.

"Huh... she sleeps on the couch."

"Damn... does your girlfriend know? There's no way she has ever seen Esméralda or she would never let you live in the same flat than her."

"She... she's okay with it."

"Seriously... will you try something?"

"What? Of course not! I'm already seeing someone. I'm not going to try getting in someone else's pants." _Even if said pants are extremely sexy._

"I don't know... I think I would. I just couldn't resist it."

"Well, good thing for my girlfriend that I'm not like you." the redhead answered accusingly.

"Seriously Anna... do you really want me to believe you haven't thought about it?"

The redhead took a few moments to think about it more seriously. Esméralda was hot. Really hot. And beautiful too. She had splendid eyes and a sumptuous smile. And she liked her too. She was fun, easy to talk to, and they shared passions that she didn't share with her sister.

"She would make a great girlfriend." she finally admitted, and Aurora smiled.

"See?! I told you."

"But not as good as my current girlfriend." The love she shared with her sister was so strong and their bond so powerful that there was no doubt in her mind that no one could ever replace her. It just wasn't possible. She felt guilty sometimes when she would catch herself ogling their new flatmate, and she couldn't honestly say that she wasn't attracted to the gorgeous young woman, but she would never betray Elsa.

"Damn... if this isn't some bullshit you're trying to convince yourself with, you truly are extremely lucky then."

"I am." she answered with a smile.

"You realize you're putting that mysterious girlfriend of yours on such a pedestal that I'm bound to be disappointed when I finally meet her?"

Anna chuckled and was glad her friend didn't take offense that she still hadn't met her girlfriend.

"Anyway, if there's one thing for sure, it's that I'm not in love with Belle like you are with your girl. Actually, I'm not even sure I like her."

"I'm sorry Aurora... but you've got so much time ahead of you. We're still so young. You're not even eighteen!"

"Yeah, you're right. At least I can enjoy the sex!"

It seemed to cheer her up and Anna smiled. Aurora had no shame telling her about her sexual experiences with Belle, and it seemed that at least on this point their relationship was a success.

They finally arrived at the dancing club, and Esméralda came to them with her usual sensual gait.

"Hey little one. Hi Aurora."

The two girls said hi and the brunette turned toward Anna. "Didn't you see your phone? I sent you a text!"

"Oh? Sorry I must have forgotten to turn it on after school. What was it about?"

"Well, it's your loss. Your sister let me the keys of her car, so I could have picked you up at school."

"Oh, it's ok, I don't mind walking."

"Sure, I'll remember this next time we go running with Elsa."

"Humpf..." Anna was glad Esméralda was here to go running with Elsa, because it really wasn't her thing.

Esméralda chuckled and ruffled her hair, a gesture she had taken the habit of doing. Anna almost didn't even care anymore, and she had stopped complaining because arguing was of no use with the dancer.

"Anyway, I'll drive us home after the class."

"Sure, thanks."

Esméralda left with a wink and Anna ended up watching her hypnotizing swaying hips again.

"Sure you don't want to try anything? I'm so positive she would agree."

Anna looked elsewhere, feeling guilty again. "Yep! I'm perfectly satisfied with my girlfriend." Which was perfectly true.


	11. Swimsuits

Summer was finally here, but Anna didn't really know what to think of it. On one hand, it meant school was over and she had a two-month break ahead or her, but she also had to find a job to make some money because she couldn't let her sister do everything. Even with Esméralda living with them and paying a third of the rent, it wouldn't be fair to spend her days enjoying herself while Elsa worked hard.

Summer also meant hot weather, which was nice, especially because Corona was on an island, so they could easily go to the beach to freshen up. But hot weather also meant no more cuddles with her sister, or, at least, less. Anna could deal with the uncomfortable warmth and sweat involved in cuddling in hot temperatures, but she knew Elsa couldn't, and the nights spent sleeping in each other's arms were almost over. _We should install air conditioning. I'll crank it down and this way sis will cling to me all night._

It was the last day of school today, and she had said goodbye to all her friends. She knew she would see Kristoff often with him living just next to her, but she didn't know if she would be able to see Aurora. She was going back to her parents' place, and it was unlikely that they would meet again before September.

She had planned to stay in Corona the whole time. It was out of the question to go back to Arendelle, obviously, and they hadn't planned to go away on vacation. Rapz and Finn had invited them to go camping, but the two sisters weren't sure they could make it. It would depend on whether or not Anna found a job, and if Elsa could take a few days off hers.

And there was Esméralda too. Since she had become a legit flatmate she had started to grow more carefree, and Anna had more and more difficulties trying to resist looking at her exquisitely tanned body. Especially now that it was growing hotter and that her clothes were becoming thinner and lighter every day. Cleavage was going deeper, shorts and skirts were rising higher, and Anna just hoped that at least her sleepwear would stay the same.

Elsa fetched her from school, and they had returned home for a few minutes when Esméralda approached them.

"What do you say we go shopping?" she asked, a big smile on her face.

"Shopping? Why? We don't need anything." answered her pragmatic sister.

"Well, it's summer. So... we need bathing suits."

"I already have two."

"Yeah, but your sister needs one, right? I'm sure she grew since last year."

"I'm eighteen, not twelve!" said the redhead with a pout. And she had not grown up at all.

"Oh, really? I thought you were sixteen! Do you mean your chest won't ever grow bigger?" she said, teasing, and Anna stuck her tongue out at her. She didn't like being teased about her breast size. Not everyone could be as gifted as her sister. Or Esméralda.

"I'm just teasing little one. I'm sure they're really nice. Right hon?"

Elsa blushed but nodded, and Anna's cheeks turned red too.

"Anyways... we need new swim suits! So let's go."

"I don't know. I'm sure there will be too many people" argued the blonde.

"Come on... you're the only one with a car here."

"You know I can give you the keys. It wouldn't be the first time."

"Please hon..." Esméralda looked at her with big doe eyes, and Anna felt outraged. _That's my thing! You can't use that!_ She fluttered her long seductive eyelashes, and the redhead had to admit she was good at it too.

"Damn..." Elsa turned toward her sister. "You need a new one?"

"Hum... yeah, maybe."

"Ok, ok. Let's go."

"Yes!" yelled the brunette, raising her fist in victory, and Anna made sure not to look at her lower back which was made bare by the movement.

It turned out that when Esméralda said she wanted to go shopping, she actually meant she wanted to spend the whole afternoon and evening shopping. Also, it seemed the brunette knew everything about clothes and bathing suits. For Anna, it was quite simple: either you wore a one-piece suit, or a bikini. And she had stopped wearing one-piece suits for a good number of years.

"Hum... let's start with the little one!" said Esméralda, and the redhead was led to a cabin by a very energetic brunette. As Elsa had expected, the place was full. "Stay here and we'll bring you everything."

The two other girls disappeared and Anna waited. Elsa was the first to come back, with several bikinis for her.

"Let's try these pumpkin."

"Wanna come inside?" asked Anna teasingly, and Elsa blushed a little. The redhead chuckled and closed the curtain to try the suits over her underwear.

She was interrupted by Esméralda poking her head through the curtain and saying "Hey little one."

Anna jumped, startled, and the brunette laughed. "I brought you some things to try."

"Huh...ok."

"I'm sure you'll be so cute and sexy in this one." she said as she showed her what looked like a skirt.

"What... what is that? We're here for bathing suits."

"Yeah! It's a swim skirt. Just... just try it!"

Anna had huge doubts, especially because she didn't see the point, but she nodded if only for the brunette to stop looking at her in her underwear.

"Good. You should have worn a thong by the way. That's like the first rule when shopping for bikinis." she said as she watched her panties without shame.

"If... if you say so." Anna didn't want to imagine the brunette in a thong, and quickly thought about something else.

"Anyway, show us when you're done."

Anna spent the next twenty minutes trying the different articles the two other girls brought, and showing it to them. It had been a bit awkward at first, but after all they were just shopping, and it was swimsuits, not underwear. So, there was nothing to be embarrassed of. Even though Esméralda would comment that she looked sexy, hot, or cute. Just shopping.

"You still haven't tried the skirt?" she finally asked.

"I... I don't see the point. I don't need skirts."

"Just try it!" She had used her don't-argue-with-me voice, and Anna sighed and changed into the last article she had not tried yet. It would be faster to get it over with, than trying to argue with her.

She looked at herself before showing it to her sister and her friend, and she had to admit it looked nice. It was a blue extremely short skirt with a slit on the side, over a classic bikini bottom. And she didn't understand why, but it did seem hotter than just a bikini bottom.

She opened the curtain and waited for the two other girls' reaction.

The brunette squealed and it seemed Elsa liked what she was seeing. "She's so cute! Isn't she, babe? I want to squeeze her in my arms!"

"Yeah... yeah, she is." mumbled the blonde.

"So, what do you think Anna?"

"I don't know..." part of her didn't want to acknowledge than the brunette had been right from the start.

"Come on!"

"Isn't it too sexy?"

"There's more cloth than any other bikini you tried."

"Yeah, but..."

"It just leaves more to the imagination. We want to see what's under that skirt" she said as she lifted it with her fingers.

Anna blushed and mumbled something she didn't even understand herself.

"Well, I think we broke Elsa, so I'm gonna make the call. You're buying it! And if you're not, I'm buying it for you!"

Anna looked at her sister and noticed how red she was. _Yeah, maybe I'm going to trust her on that._

Once she was outside, with the swim skirt and a matching bikini top in her hands, Elsa took her place and Anna ended up watching her sister try on multiple clothes. The redhead didn't really know how to advise her sister, and she happily let Esméralda do it. In the end, Elsa left with a sexy strappy one-piece suit that was open on the front. It did wonders for her curves and silhouette, and Anna was getting hotter by the minute.

However, she hadn't expected what was coming next. If Esméralda had argued more fabric could be sexier for both Elsa and her, it seemed she wasn't going to take her own advice. Every time the brunette opened the curtain, it seemed the swimsuits would get lighter and skimpier, and Anna was starting to panic at the way her own body was reacting.

"What do you think little one?" she asked as she twirled around, showing off her Brazilian cut bikini.

"I... I..." _fucking stop stuttering!_ She looked at the brunette's round and tight ass trapped in a much too small bikini bottom. "It's ok" she managed to say.

"Just ok? Damn! That was cold!"

Anna looked at her sister, searching for help, but she seemed to suffer from the same predicament, which made her feel less guilty.

"I mean, I thought my butt was my best asset" added the dancer.

She seemed disappointed and Anna cleared her throat. "No... I mean... it's really good."

"Do you think I should cover it more?"

"Huh..." _what can I say? The truth? What is the truth anyway? I do like seeing it. A lot. Even if I shouldn't. Or maybe I can find it hot. But I shouldn't say it. Especially not in front of Elsa. Fuck._ She turned again to her sister, only to see her staring at the brunette bottom. _Yeah, I'm not even sure she'll hear what I say._ Somehow she didn't feel jealous that Elsa was entranced by the young beauty. How could I? I'm acting just the same.

"No... you... you should definitely take that one."

Esméralda smiled at her and whispered "I think we broke her again" as she briefly eyed Elsa.

Anna giggled and the brunette disappeared behind the curtain.

"It's really hot in here, right sis?"

"Y...yeah. Why don't they put on the AC?"

Anna was pretty sure it was already on, and she chuckled. "Well, at least we're ready to go to the beach now. You look awesome in that suit."

"Thanks sweetie. You too."

"I guess Esmé can give good advice after all."

"Yeah..."

They were soon back home and she was going to get her drawing stuff when Elsa spoke up.

"It was way too hot in that shop, I'm gonna take a shower. Wanna join me Anna?"

The redhead shrugged. "Maybe after dinner?"

The blonde came closer and whispered in her ear. "I want to fuck you right now."

The words sent shivers throughout her body and she instantly felt horny. It was so unlike Elsa to say things like that, but she loved it.

"Yeah... yeah let's go."

As soon as the door closed, Elsa let the water run to hide the noise and kissed her hungrily. Anna tried to keep up, but she had rarely seen her sister that horny, and she was soon all naked in front of her, trembling from desire.

"Fuck sis... what's gotten into you..." Not that she minded. At all.

The blonde didn't answer and she didn't waste time either. Anna gasped when she felt two long fingers slide inside her, and she started moaning in pleasure when her sister started kissing her on chest while moving her fingers in and out of her wet folds.

"Sis... god... I'm gonna..." she tried to warn her in between uncontrollable moans, and Elsa looked at her.

"Not yet pumpkin" she said in a commanding voice, and it turned on the younger sister even more.

Elsa took out her fingers from Anna, and put her hand under Anna's legs to lift her up. The flustered redhead was soon sitting on a very cold sink, and her sister buried her face between her goose-bumped thighs.

"Oh God sis..."

She felt her tongue lick all over her hot and wet lips, and then she was moaning and shaking while her sister's tongue focused on her most intimate and sensitive spot.

* * *

Elsa didn't know what to do, and she was getting more and more concerned as the days passed. At first she had tried hiding herself from it, but she couldn't anymore. Anna had been on break for a week now, and ever since the day they had all gone shopping, her libido had started sky-rocketing. Anna wasn't complaining, of course. Not at all. They would have sex every morning while Esméralda was still asleep, and every night when they took a shower. And also on some occasions when the brunette would leave the house and they found themselves alone.

In itself, it wasn't that wrong. After all, they were both consenting young adults, they both loved being intimate with the other, and it didn't hurt anyone. It didn't impact the other aspects of their relationship, and everything was great. Except, she couldn't deny it anymore: she was attracted to Esméralda. Not just attracted, she was becoming crazy about her.

And a part of her tried to defend herself. The brunette was extremely gorgeous and sexy. She had been her girlfriend once. And she wasn't shy about showing her body. Which really didn't help the situation, because finding a half-naked bombshell walking around their flat every morning wasn't going to make things easier.

Last night, she had encountered some trouble sleeping, and had gotten up during the night to go and grab a glass of water. She had come upon Esméralda, who was up for the same reason, except she hadn't bothered putting on a T-shirt, thinking she would be alone in the middle of the night. So Elsa had stood motionless before her ex who was wearing only panties. And she couldn't deny it. She had been aroused. Much so.

When she had got back into her bed, she had started fondling her sleeping sister, who had soon woken up and happily taken care of her needs. But it wasn't fair to Anna. She was in love with Anna. And Anna was everything she needed. So she shouldn't feel that way. She didn't know what to do, or even what to think.

Was it a bad thing to find people other than your girlfriend attractive? Was it wrong to be sexually aroused by someone other than your partner?

She was still thinking about it when Anna walked into the bedroom to join her in bed. Elsa took the time to look at her and was relieved. She loved her so much. And she was so beautiful and cute.

The redhead lay next to her and sighed. Elsa took Anna's left hand in hers and Anna smiled at her, which sent butterflies roaming in the blonde's stomach. Elsa couldn't stand cuddling in this hot temperature, so they had agreed to sleep holding hands instead, and both girls found it incredibly cute, especially when they would wake up still holding each other's hand.

"You were incredible earlier" said Anna, and Elsa blushed. She had been blinded by her lust again and had ended up fucking her sister in the shower.

"You too."

They stayed quiet for a while, and the younger sister was the one to break the silence.

"Sis… I have to tell you something..."

"Yes?"

"I… I feel like I'm attracted to Esméralda."

"Wha..." She hadn't expected to hear that at all.

"Please, don't be mad! Just listen to me!" Anna sat up on the bed but lowered her head. "I… I love you. And you know you're the most beautiful woman in the world. But… I can't help looking at her. Is it… is it bad?"

Elsa sighed and sat up too to hug her.

"I'm sorry sis..." said the redhead in a small voice.

"It's ok pumpkin. You can't imagine how relieved I am right now." _It's normal. I'm not a freak. Well, I still love and fuck my little sister, but other than that, I'm normal._

"Wha… what do you mean?"

"I'm sure you noticed how… horny I've been recently."

"Yeah." She giggled. "I like that."

"Well… I… I'm attracted to her too. She drives me crazy." It felt so liberating to say this out loud to her.

"Fuck… that's why you were so turned on?"

Elsa took some distance to look into Anna's eyes. "No. I mean… you're everything I need. And you're the one turning me on. It's just… I don't know, being so close to her for so long. It's crazy how hot she is, right?"

Anna chuckled. "Yeah. Don't worry, I understand perfectly."

"You're not jealous?"

"Are you?"

Elsa took some time to think about it. Her sister found Esméralda attractive. She had the hots for her. Maybe she fantasized about her from time to time. _Should I be jealous? How could I be jealous if the exact same things go through my mind? Besides, I trust her completely. Nothing could happen._

"No."

"Me neither. I trust you. And I love you. I guess it's ok to feel attracted to someone else."

"Yeah… I guess. Should we tell her? Ask her to be a little more… decent?"

"Are you kidding? Knowing her she'll be even more of a tease!"

Elsa couldn't help but laugh. Anna was right. "Yesterday I went to get a drink during the night. She was there, bare-chested, and she stood before me and talked to me like it was nothing."

"Damn, lucky you. Is this when you woke me up to have sex?"

The blonde blushed. "Yeah..."

"Well, you know, maybe I should actually thank her!" she answered teasingly. "It was a great way to wake up."

Elsa shook her head pleasantly and lay back on the bed. Anna joined her and took her hand. She felt lighter. Anna knew, and she understood first-hand because she was going through the same thing.

"I love you Anna."

"I love you too sis!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Damn Esméralda, she's driving them nuts!  
> I'm happy to announce that Striga started proofreading the chapters! So no more typos and awkward phrasing! :D Thanks a lot ^^


	12. Beach Time

Anna was sitting on the couch, watching TV, when Esméralda sat down next to her.

"Wanna hit the beach this afternoon?" she asked.

"Hum... I'm too tired to walk there." She had found a summer job at a supermarket two weeks ago, and she was a bit ashamed of it, but it really was harder than school.

The brunette just laughed. "Poor little Anna. She's too tired to lay on the beach and enjoy the sun."

"It's too hot..."

"Well, that's the point of the beach. We can swim too."

"Hum..." She was comfortable here.

"Elsa won't be back until at least five hours. We're not gonna spend our Sunday watching TV!" Her sister was still working at the restaurant, but she worked full time during the summer. Esméralda had found a job in a music shop, but she didn't work on weekends.

"Ok, ok! But we're taking the bus!"

"Sure. Hop into your sexy suit and let's go."

The redhead locked herself in her room and changed. Now that things had been said with Elsa, she wasn't feeling as guilty when she caught herself staring at their flatmate. To be honest, she was slightly looking forward seeing her in her tiny bikini again.

When she came out, wearing her cute swim skirt, she noticed the raven-haired temptress was already there and ready to go.

"Should we bring the beach rackets?" she asked.

"Sure, why not."

She watched as the brunette bent over the couch to grab the beach bag, and enjoyed the amazing view. Anna had always preferred breasts over butts, but she was starting to think that both were awesome. _Sis is going to go nuts when I tell her_. It had become a little game between them to speak about the incredibly sexy positions the dark-skinned girl always ended in. Last night, after Esméralda had ended up accidentally flashing her tits to Elsa while taking off her shirt (apparently she had forgotten she wasn't wearing a bra), the two sisters had started wondering if it truly was her carefree nature, or if she was doing all of it on purpose.

_Maybe she's got an exhibitionist fetish. Or she likes teasing sis, she's so adorable when she's embarrassed._

"Shall we?" asked the brunette, and Anna nodded yes.

They took the bus, and Anna found herself glaring at a guy who was trying to get a bit too close to her friend. He seemed to understand the message and backed off, but spent the whole trip looking at her ass behind his shades, which made the redhead furious. _Seriously, some people just can't behave. Fucking tourists._ Corona was crowded at this time of the year.

Once they were at the beach, they tried to find a clear spot to spread their towels on the sand next to each other. Anna lay on her the stomach, and she almost screamed when she felt something cold hit her on the back.

"Calm down little one" said the brunette with a chuckle. "It's just sunscreen."

Anna craned her neck and looked at her, puzzled.

"Your sister is going to kill me if I bring you back with a sunburn." she said with a shrug as she unclasped her bikini top. "You know you get them easily."

"Y...yeah."

The straps of her bikini fell to the side and her cheeks grew hot. She remembered going topless with Elsa, but it was at their house with no one around, and it was when she was unconsciously trying to seduce her.

Her thoughts were quickly sent away though, as Esméralda started rubbing the lotion on her back. She wasn't soft like Elsa, and her touch was actually a bit rough, but it did wonders to her sore back and she couldn't help but let a moan of pleasure escape her throat.

"I've been told I give great massages. Like it?"

"Yes..." she half whispered.

"Well, let me do it right then. You mentioned you were tired" the young woman said, before straddling her and sitting on her lower back. Anna couldn't see it but she imagined quite well Esméralda's long brown legs around her as she heavily rubbed her back.

The next thing she knew, Anna was waking up on the beach, feeling extremely relaxed. She looked around her, half-asleep, and noticed their neighbors on the beach had changed. Esméralda was still here, though, and she was sunbathing peacefully, chest rising at regular intervals.

"How long did I sleep?" she asked.

"Hum... an hour or two."

"Damn... I felt so good and warm."

"Hehe. Esméralda's magic!"

Anna smiled. "Can you help me with my top?" she asked, and the girl obliged. "Thanks." She turned around and watched around them.

"Look at that girl at two o'clock in the water."

Anna tried to find her, but there was way too many people. "Which one?"

"The hot one, duh!" she answered with a laugh.

"The topless one?"

"Yep. Isn't she nice?"

Anna looked at her carefully. She seemed beautiful. Black hair, a nice body. She couldn't see much more, but she definitely couldn't compare with her sister, or Esméralda, for that matter.

"Meh."

"Oh! You're picky, I like that! Who do you find hot then?". The brunette sounded excited and playful and Anna looked around.

"Hum... the blonde kissing her boyfriend. On the rock."

"You do like blondes, huh?"

"Yeah. Well, I like brunettes too. With really dark hair."

"Really?" asked Esméralda in a seductive voice and Anna mentally face-palmed.

"I mean, it's just hair. It's not that important."

"Of course. Always had a thing for redheads though. They always seem so... wide."

"Hum hum... It often comes with freckles though. If it's natural red hair."

"So what? You make it sound like it's a bad thing. Freckles are hot."

Anna knew Esméralda was most likely only saying that to make her happy, but it was working anyway. It had taken her time to understand that Elsa liked them for real, but she still was ashamed of them.

Esméralda interrupted her thoughts. "Damn, look at that ass." she said, and Anna followed her eyes.

"Nice." she said. She couldn't say it, but Esméralda had absolutely nothing to envy from that girl.

"Damn, girl! You're so picky, it's amazing. Dating a woman who could easily be a model really raised your standards!"

The redhead chuckled at that. "Of course it did. How could I find someone hot or beautiful when I've got my sister?"

"I sure understand you."

Checking out girls on the beach and shamelessly speaking about them was a completely new activity to Anna, but she took great pleasure in it and the two girls spent half an hour doing just that.

Then something suddenly hit her and she had to ask.

"Why are you still single?"

"Hum..."

"I mean, I'm sure you could easily find someone else."

"Yeah but... I don't know. I'm happy like that. I'm gonna take a break from useless relationships. Most of those I had were doomed from the start. So I don't really want to date right now."

"Oh... did you have many girlfriends?" Anna asked, suddenly very curious.

"Yeah, you could say that. I've never been single for very long."

"One night stands?"

"That too."

"And you never loved any of those girls?"

"Well..." she sounded embarrassed, which really wasn't like her, and Anna realized the slip-up she had just said.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Rackets?" she asked.

"Sure! In the water? I need to freshen up."

"Right behind you."

The two girls left with their beach rackets and a ball, and went into the water. It felt pretty cold, most likely because she had stayed under the heavy sun for more than an hour, and Anna stopped when it reached her calves.

"Damn it's too cold."

"Nonsense!" the brunette said as she dived in. "Come here!" she yelled when her head came back to the surface."

"I just need to go slow." Elsa always teased her about that when they went to the beach.

"Sure!" said the brunette as she walked back to her.

"Thanks."

The redhead was slowly moving farther, carefully standing on her tiptoes and trying to avoid the waves, when she felt two strong arms catch her legs and she was soon carried bridal style by the brunette.

"Fuck, Esmé! Let me down! Right now!" the redhead started yelling.

"Oh don't worry, I'm going to let you fall all right." said Esméralda, laughing.

"No! No! Don't let me down! I need to do it slowly!"

"I hate slow!" _No, no no! It's too cold!_

Anna clung to the brunette, tightening her arms around her neck, but the brunette dived in again and Anna ended up completely submerged, feeling the cold water all around her. She quickly got back to the surface and started swearing, which only made her friend laugh harder.

"Stay in the water, you'll get used to it soon."

"Humpf. I'm not talking to you right now."

"Awww little Anna is so cute when she's mad..." she said with a grin, and Anna glared at her.

Once Anna had grown used to the temperature of the water, they walked closer to the beach and started playing with the rackets, but the difference of height between the two was unfair.

"Go deeper, you giant."

"I'll still win, munchkin."

Anna stuck her tongue out at her but Esméralda went a bit further. _Can't see her ass anymore._ Anna mentally slapped herself. _You're not here for this!_

They played for a while, until Anna hit the ball way too strongly, and it landed near a group of swimmers. "Sorry!" she yelled, and a girl from the group went to grab the ball and came to them.

"No problem!" she said with a smile directed toward Esméralda.

"Thanks. You didn't have to."

Anna felt like she was invisible because the swimmer didn't even look at her for a second. _It's ok, you can leave now._ The blonde girl was wearing a completely inappropriate bikini, and she was smiling way too much. And she wasn't leaving.

"Hum... I'm sure I already saw you somewhere."

"Oh, really?" asked the brunette with a grin.

"Yeah... any chance I could have seen you at The Supernova?" It was the queer club Anna had visited twice already.

"Maybe, yeah. I went there a lot a few months back."

_And now she knows she's not straight..._

"Yeah, I'm sure you've already caught my eye." _Could you be less subtle?_ Anna was starting to see red. _Can't she see we're busy and mind her own business?_

"I'm Esméralda."

"And I'm Anna", said the redhead quickly, getting closer.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Krista." She had just glanced at her before going back to Esméralda. "Want to hang out with us?" she asked, gesturing toward her group of friends.

"Hum... I came here with my..."

"Girlfriend!" yelled Anna before the brunette could say "friend" or "flatmate". Esméralda had told her she wasn't looking for a girlfriend, right? So she was just helping her get rid of that useless bitch. She wasn't good enough for her anyway.

"Oh." It was so worth it to see the disappointment on her face.

Esméralda turned to her with a really puzzled look, but suddenly smiled widely and Anna could see a much amused spark in her eyes. This wasn't good.

"Yeah!" the brunette said as she hugged Anna from behind and rested her chin on top of her head. "She's my little baby."

"I see. She's so much younger, I thought... I thought she was your little sister or something."

"What can I say? I like them young and fresh. She's my little schoolgirl."

Anna's cheeks turned crimson immediately at how perverted it sounded. It didn't help that the brunette followed the statement with a sensual kiss in the crook of her neck that made her head spin.

The blonde looked at them awkwardly. "Huh... well, I'm gonna go then."

"Sure. Say goodbye to the lady, little one."

Anna wanted to dive and hide herself in the water. Or maybe bury herself in the sand. At the very least, she stayed quiet.

"Sorry, my little plaything isn't always polite with strangers. I'll be sure to teach her good manners tonight."

"No... no problem. Bye." The girl fled in a hurry and Esmé started laughing when she was far enough.

"Fuck Esmé! That was so embarrassing!" She had never wanted to hide her face that much.

"Hey, you're the one who started it. You know how dangerous it is to tease me."

"Please, let's just go and leave this place. And I'm never coming back here again!"

The brunette got the giggles, but she followed her out of the water, and then out of the beach.

They were back on the bus when Anna spoke again.

"Please, don't ever speak of it!"

"You wish. Elsa is going to love it. I'm sure Rapz would like it too. And Kris. Aurora would go nuts."

"Fuck..."

"Hey, I didn't ask for anything. You're the one who got the idea."

"You said you weren't looking for someone! I just wanted to help."

"Well, I played along. I'd say it was pretty effective." Judging by how fast the girl had left, it really had been efficient.

"Damn..." She stayed quiet for a while, but something bothered her.

"Do I really look that young?"

"Na, she was just bitter and jealous. And maybe the cute skirt and the twin braids didn't help."

"If I don't braid my hair and it gets wet, you can be sure it's not going to be pretty!"

The brunette chuckled. "Yeah, I saw you in the morning just after waking up."

"Humpf..."

"Don't worry, I'll be your sugar-mommy if you want." she added teasingly.

"Maybe you could start with paying the rent" Anna retorted.

"Yeah... I'll think about that."


	13. Last Year

The alarm-clock rang and Elsa woke up with a wince. They were going back to school and, like after most breaks, she hadn't slept much this night. She noticed Anna had found her way back to her arms during the night and she rolled her eyes. It was cute that her sister was so cuddly, but it was still way too hot in this early in September to be comfortable.

It seemed the redhead had spent a rough night too and she groaned as Elsa nudged her soft freckled shoulder.

"Too early…" she moaned.

"Yeah, I know..."

"Wake-up sex?" said the younger sister with a smile, and Elsa laughed.

"I'm not sure we've got time..." she started, but Anna suddenly kissed her. It grew heated quickly, and Elsa was trying to get her hand in her sister panties when they heard a knock on the door.

"Get up you two! You can fuck each other's brains out later!" Esméralda yelled from the other side.

"Damn" cursed Elsa.

"Humpf..." Anna kissed her again, more softly, and then got off the bed reluctantly.

Elsa followed her and they were surprised to see that breakfast was ready on the kitchen table.

"You were up before us?" asked Elsa, startled. That was the first time in… well, since she had started living here.

"Yeah! I was so excited I couldn't sleep."

Both sisters smiled at that. Elsa was truly happy to see that Esméralda was going back to college. She knew it would be hard for her after all these years and that made it all the more impressive. Elsa had told her she would help her if need be, and she planned to do just that.

"So proud of you Esmé!" said Anna.

"Thanks little one." They all sat at the table and started eating. "What about you? Excited for your last year of high-school?"

"Meh."

"Oh, come on. Last year means having fun with your friends while you're still all together, going to parties, preparing for prom..."

Elsa cleared her throat. "Last year means having to prepare for the baccalaureate, and working as hard as possible to be able to go to the university you want."

"Your sister is such a buzz-kill" said the brunette, and Anna chuckled.

"But she's right." said the redhead finally. "There's no way I'm not going to be accepted into Corona art college."

Elsa couldn't even think about Anna going away from Corona to study, so she had to work hard and be accepted there.

Once they were done eating breakfast and ready to go, Elsa took her car keys and rallied her flatmates. She looked at them as they arrived and Elsa sighed. How could she not have libido issues when these two lived with her? Anna was wearing a short flowing skirt and a white blouse, and her hair was done in two French braids. Her beautiful freckled face displayed the most beautiful smile and she was the perfect picture of cuteness. And Esméralda... Elsa's heart skipped a beat when she saw her plump red lips and emerald eyes framed by her long raven hair. She was wearing close-fitting black leather pants that highlighted her delicious curves, and a white tank top with insanely deep cleavage.

"You ok, babe?" asked the brunette with a smile, and Elsa quickly shook away her thoughts.

"Yeah, let's go."

Kristoff joined them in the corridor and they all left. They stopped at the high-school first to drop the two younger passengers, and Anna kissed her briefly as she left. Esméralda spoke up as Anna was waving to them.

"She's so cute."

"Yeah." Elsa sighed and started to leave.

"I hope it will be fine."

The brunette seemed a bit anxious and Elsa was surprised to see the usually confident woman in this state.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will be ok."

"Thanks, but it's been ages since I've left school. And I wasn't even good at it back then."

"We've gone over the basics this summer, you'll do fine. And I'm here to help if you need me to." She had spent some time studying with her during summer to help her get back into it, and it had confirmed that the young woman wasn't dumb. She just needed motivation and will, which she seemed to have right now.

They arrived soon, and Elsa quickly showed her around the campus. Then she came upon Alice who greeted her and watched Esméralda suspiciously.

"Hey Alice. This is Esméralda. She's... a friend."

"Oh, nice to meet you." said the shy girl with a smile.

"Me too. So you're the one who has to bear with Elsa every day at college, huh?"

"Oh, she's a nice girl. And a great partner for projects."

"I'm sure she is." said the brunette.

Finn and Rapunzel soon arrived and, once everyone had said hello, Rapunzel couldn't help but comment on Esméralda's outfit.

"Damn Esmé, you're quite sexy today!" she stated with a smile.

"Well, I always wear sexy stuff when I know I'm going to see you, babe." she answered with a teasing wink, and Elsa and Rapunzel laughed. It seemed Alice was a bit shocked, though.

"Planning to find a girlfriend here?" asked Elsa's best-friend.

"Why not? There are so many good-looking girls here."

"You should focus on your studies." said Elsa reproachfully. It wouldn't work if Esméralda started thinking about girls and dating.

"Of course, hon. Don't be so jealous."

"Wha..? I'm not..."

"Sure. Don't worry, you're still the most beautiful here."

Elsa blushed and tried convincing herself that she wasn't jealous. _Even if I am, she's my ex, so it would be perfectly normal._

"We should go, we're going to be late." said Alice, and Elsa nodded. "See you later!" she said to her friends, before rushing behind her classmate who seemed to really be in a hurry.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were greeted by a gloomy Aurora when they arrived, which wasn't really like her.

"Hey Aurora. What's up?" They hadn't communicated too much during summer, and she was a little worried to see her this way.

"Nothing too bad. I broke up with Belle."

"Oh." The redhead didn't really know what to say. "Sorry."

"Well, I guess it had to happen. We didn't see each other for two months. And it wasn't great before, so..."

"Yeah. Don't worry I'm sure you'll have plenty of opportunities this year!"

"Yep."

"Just don't go crushing on my sister or Esmé again, ok?"

The blonde chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm done with stupid impossible crushes!"

"Great."

"Did you see which classes we were in this year?" asked Kristoff.

"Yeah… sorry big guy, they grouped all art students together. You're not with us."

"Fuck!"

"If it comforts you, we've got the worst teacher of the whole school for our homeroom class."

"Oh, which one?"

"Mrs. Mills"

Kristoff started laughing. "Yeah, it does comfort me. I heard she's so strict and fearsome you could hear a pin drop in her classes."

They had never had her as a teacher, and not even seen her because she only taught last-year students, but she was known by all to be extremely strict.

"Yeah… I heard she's so frightening and evil that her students call her Maleficent. Not in front of her, though."

Anna sighed. "We'll see… maybe it will push us into working hard..." She really needed to outdo herself this year, and maybe a strong homeroom teacher would help.

"I hate her already..." whined Aurora.

"Well, I'm gonna search for my class then. We're still having lunch together?" asked the tall guy.

"Yep. See you soon. And good luck with your new class."

"Well, I'm not the one in Maleficent's class. You're the ones who need luck. Try not to attract attention."

The two girls were still speaking about their summer when the bell rang, and they were invited along with all other students into the room. It seemed their new teacher's reputation was well known, because everyone stayed quiet. Anna took some time to look at her and realized she really was frightening.

As always, the first morning was boring as hell. They had started for a while when Aurora leaned against her to whisper "Oh my god, she's so fucking hot."

Anna almost laughed but made sure not to do it. She didn't want to attract their teacher's attention and risk being the target of her wrath. But seriously, Aurora had told her thirty minutes ago that her stupid crushes were over. _I guess some people never change._ So she looked around and tried to identify the girl her friend was talking about.

"Who?" she finally whispered back, not finding anyone fitting Aurora's likes.

"Who? Mrs. Mills, of course!"

"Wha…?" Was she crazy? Not only the woman was their teacher, but she looked so fearsome.

"How can people be afraid of her? She's such a beauty!" added the blonde.

"Aurora… she's like thirty. Or thirty-five."

"Yeah! And she's the perfect MILF. I love her already."

Mrs. Mills turned around and glared at them, and Anna lowered her head and just prayed that she hadn't heard the content of their whispers. She saw from the corner of her eyes that Aurora, on the other side, just smiled at her, which seemed to disconcert the teacher for a second.

Anna stayed silent for the rest of the class and spent it trying to understand Aurora's newest crush. Maleficent was a tall woman with a pale complexion and pitch black hair that reminded her a little of Esméralda. Except Esmé's face only expressed teasing glee, while Mrs Mills' expressed only severity. Her extremely plump red lips were frozen into a straight line, and her light green eyes were beautiful but cold as steel. And her high cheekbones didn't help. Anna could understand that Aurora liked her silhouette though, because she seemed to have all the right curves, and her pencil skirt and white blouse fit her really well. But she was their teacher. _Although, who hasn't ever gotten a crush on a teacher?_ But she was at least thirty. She knew Aurora liked older women, but still… _First sis, who's three years older than her, then Esmé, then her…_

"I'm going to fucking love her classes!" stated her young friend when they left the classroom.

"Aurora… remember when you said stupid crushes with unattainable girls were over?"

"Yeah, yeah. But she's so gorgeous…"

"She could almost be your mother!"

"Yuk, don't say that! We don't even know how old she is. And even if she's as old as you think… damn, she's aged really well. I wouldn't mind taking that sexy pencil skirt off her to have a deeper look."

Anna shook her head desperately. The only thing she could hope for was that her friend's crush wouldn't last.

* * *

Elsa laughed as Anna and Esméralda crashed on the couch. The first week of school was over, and it seemed the two other girls were exhausted. She was proud to see that her ex-girlfriend was still motivated though, and she was glad to know Anna was ready to work hard. And apparently she had a strong homeroom teacher that wouldn't let her get distracted in class, which was a really good thing.

"Would you go over some of my classes with me this weekend, babe? If you have some time."

"Sure. I told you I'd help you."

"Thanks. I'm not sure I got everything right."

"No problem."

"Did you invite Kris for tonight sis?" asked the redhead, and Elsa nodded.

"Hum? What's happening tonight?" asked Esméralda.

"Well, now that the break is over, it's time to bring back board games night!" Anna answered, which made the brunette whine.

"Boring night, you mean?"

"Hey, you can stay in your room if you prefer."

"Humpf… I guess that now that I live here I have to participate."

"We're not forcing you into anything." said Elsa, even if she'd like the brunette to participate.

"Hum…. I've got an idea to make things more interesting."

The two sisters tried all they could to know more about her plans, but the brunette stayed quiet about it and left ten minutes before their guests arrived.

They were all seated comfortably in the living-room when the conversation switched to Anna's friend.

"So, is Aurora still crushing on your teacher?" asked Kristoff.

"Hum… the weird thing is she stays quiet about this. Which is so not like her. But every-time I glance at her during class she's either eying her greedily or blushing furiously."

The front door opened as Anna kept describing Aurora's weird behavior in class, and a smiling Esméralda holding two bottles of vodka arrived and squeezed herself between the two sisters on the couch.

"I got some things to make this evening more interesting!" she claimed, and Elsa rolled her eyes. "Let's make some rules so that we all end up drunk as skunks!"

Elsa eyed her suspiciously and Esméralda chuckled. "Come on babe! We all need to loosen up a bit. And I want to see our dear little one drunk!"

"Well, I guess we're not going to end up rolling on the floor or having a drunken orgy with just two bottles. So why not?" said Finn.

"Don't make me regret and fetch some more, lover boy." said the brunette with a smile.


	14. Vodka and Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut ahead!

 

"You drink again!" shouted Rapunzel, and Anna tried to understand why.

"Wha… what did I… did I did again?" words weren't coming to her as they should and her head was spinning.

"You said 'sis' again!" answered Esméralda with a laugh. Everyone was laughing, and Anna didn't know why but she started laughing too. It was the greatest party ever.

Kris poured her another shot and she drank it in one swift motion. The liquid burned her throat and she coughed a little.

"Hey, you spluttered on me!" said her sister.

"Sorry, sis." she said as she kissed her on the cheek and put her hand on her thigh. Everyone started laughing again, and Anna watched them, puzzled.

"I'm not your sister, little one. And you have to drink again!"

"Aww, fuck!" They had made so many rules that she couldn't remember them all. She took another shot and winced.

"Ok, let's get back to our game!" said Rapunzel and Anna decided to keep quiet. That way, she wouldn't have to drink again. She also noticed that she still had her hands on Esméralda's bare thigh, but nobody was complaining so she kept it there. Her dark skin was so soft. _I wonder how it would feel to lick it_. She kept the idea in the back of her mind, and settled with stroking it with her thumb.

She tried to focus on the game and watched as the others drank every time they broke a rule. The two bottles of vodka had been emptied for a while now, and they had switched to tequila. Everyone was really drunk right now, except for maybe Shang. But it wasn't fair, because he was much bigger than everyone else.

"I… it's unfair!" she stated as if she was going to make an important speech.

Everyone turned toward her and she tried to stand up. It wasn't easy, but she managed it. "It's unfair! I'm the smallest here! I should drink smaller shots! Right s..." she stopped herself.

"Hum…" Esméralda seemed to be deep in thoughts. "That's not completely false. Here, have a smaller one."

The young woman poured her half a shot and Anna happily took it. "Thanks! I knew you would understand." Then she drank it and put it back on the table.

"You… you know you didn't have to drink?" asked Finn. "Well, I think. I can't keep up with the rules anymore."

Esméralda suddenly erupted in a loud drunken laugh and Anna sat back.

"Sis… she's so mean with me..." she said and her big sister took her protectively in her arms.

"I know my poor little one..."

Anna buried herself in her sister's cleavage. She didn't want to see the others. They were all mean to her.

"Well… I think we should go back home" said Rapunzel.

"Yeah..." added her fiance. "Let's take the bus, though."

Anna didn't realize what was happening but apparently people were leaving, and Elsa soon left her alone with Esméralda on the couch.

"What are we gonna do now, hotpants?" she asked as she crawled toward her and rested her head on her friend's lap. "I'm not sleepy."

"I'm sure we'll find something!" said the young woman as she played with Anna's hair.

* * *

When she came back to the living room after seeing her friends out, Elsa tumbled on the way and had to put her arm against the wall to support herself. _Wow, I'm really drunk._

"Yeah you are!"

"Did... didn't I think that?"

"Nope! You said it out loud! You're so hammered!" Anna said before giggling, which Elsa found somewhat extremely funny. Everything was funny tonight. She burst out laughing without knowing why, and crashed on the couch.

"We're so drunk..." said Esméralda, laughing too. "Best board game party ever, am I right?"

"Yeah! Totally!"

"So honey... I need to know" started Esméralda.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm hot?" she asked as she playfully toyed with Anna's hair.

"Yeah. You're super sexy. I go crazy when you walk in your panties in the morning... fuck I didn't want to say it out loud."

"Hehe."

Esméralda removed herself from under Anna, and seductively approached her before straddling her on the couch.

"How hot am I?"

"Very." answered the blonde.

"Just like you then... and sweet little Anna..."

This time it was Anna who giggled.

"And you've got such an ass…" Elsa added, biting her lower lip, as she firmly put both her hands on Esméralda's bottom. _God, it feels so good_.

Esméralda's fingers softly cupped Elsa's face, and she got closer. Elsa could only see her amazing green eyes fixed on hers, and it reminded her of her sweet sister. Then, as the temptress continued leaning closer, she felt her breasts brushing hers and it sent a shiver throughout her body. Esméralda stopped just inches away from her lips, and Elsa could feel the hot air coming out of her bright red lips.

"Babe..."

"I love when you call me that…" Elsa admitted as she squeezed her ex's butt.

"Can I kiss you...?"

"Nope!" said Elsa with a giggle.

"Why...? I want you so much, please... I remember when I could kiss you... touch you... I've never been more turned on than by you… I could taste your delicious lips… cup and play with your soft breasts..."

Elsa tried to remember why she couldn't, because she really wanted to. _Oh, yes, Anna of course._ "You have to ask Anna for permission, not me!" Esméralda could do anything she wanted with her if Anna was ok with it.

"Oh... I see." answered the gorgeous woman with a teasing smile. When she took some distance, Elsa immediately missed her touch and her warmth, and she watched in agony as the raven-haired beauty crawled seductively to Anna on the other end of the couch.

"You have such an amazing ass" she said, and then realized that once again she had not planned to say it out loud.

"Thanks hon. I love yours too... in those skinny jeans of yours... I want to slap it every-time I walk by..." By now Esméralda was half on top of a very nervous Anna, and she looked like a predator watching her trembling prey.

"Little Anna..." she started seductively, looking into her eyes.

"Y..yeah?"

"Can I kiss your beautiful sister?"

"O… of course." _Great!_

"Hum..." she stayed there, watching the youngest sister, and Elsa noticed they kept glancing at each other's lips.

"Forget it... hon... can I kiss your sweet little sister? She's so cute... I want to taste her."

Elsa gulped but nodded. Except Esméralda couldn't see her because she was too obsessed by Anna. So she spoke up. "Yes."

"Thank you." Then Elsa watched as Esméralda closed the gap between their lips, and they started kissing in front of her. Elsa knew she should feel jealous, because Anna was **her** little sister, and **her** lover, but she didn't. Instead, she was incredibly turned on by the sight of Anna's lips being gently nibbled on by Esméralda. The kiss soon changed into a more passionate one, and the blonde could feel herself get extremely excited when she saw their tongues meeting and dancing together.

She could hear small moans coming from Anna, and Elsa couldn't take it anymore. She slipped her hand into her jeans and started rubbing herself as she watched her cute sister making out with her sexy ex-girlfriend.

"Sis..." moaned the redhead.

"Y... yeah?" Elsa managed to say as she continued slowly rubbing her wet panties.

"Come join us" said Esméralda as she took a break from making out with Anna. "I've missed you."

So Elsa went to them, and took Esméralda's face into her hands before crushing her lips on Esmé's. She tasted good, and it brought her back to the old times, when they were still girlfriends and they would kiss in her car or at her place. Except this time she could also taste Anna's lipstick on her lips, and it turned her on even more. The thought made her want her little sister, and she briefly stopped playing with Esméralda's tongue to kiss Anna.

"Damn you two are so fucking hot… you have no idea how much it turns me on." she heard the dancer say as Elsa passionately kissed her sister. Elsa didn't know who to watch, who to kiss or what to do. She was lost between her amazing sister that she loved so much, and the very seductive dancer that she desired just as much. It seemed she wasn't the only one with conflicting desires, because all three keep alternating between themselves, and soon Elsa didn't know who she was kissing anymore.

Her body was on fire, and she desperately rubbed her crotch against a leg. She didn't know if it was one of her sister's or Esmé's, but she was desperate for a relief from her burning desire.

Soon she realized her top was off, and two hands got rid of her bra. Once again she didn't know who did it but she heard Esméralda speak. "Oh my..."

"Yeah..." mumbled her sister. "I just love them..."

The two girls jumped on her chest and Elsa soon felt two tongues playing with both her nipples, and she went crazy.

"Let's... let's go to our bed..." she managed to say, and the two gorgeous women stopped sucking her nipples to look at her. They seemed to hesitate for a moment, and Elsa understood why. She didn't want to waste a second right now, but it would be so much simpler to do all that on her bed.

"Yeah" said Anna finally. "I want to fuck both of you so much." The words only increased Elsa's needs, and she could swear her panties must have been dripping wet by now.

* * *

Anna led Esméralda to their bed while kissing her, and her sister took the opportunity to remove her sister's skirt as she did so. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or the horniness of having the two most beautiful women she had ever seen ready to do everything she wanted with her, but Anna had never felt so excited. She moaned as her sister started rubbing her pussy from behind as she still continued to walk toward the bed, and she stopped kissing the beautiful raven-haired woman to take her top off and reveal her amazing dark breasts.

Then she realized they had finally arrived to the bed and she launched the dancer onto it, who giggled as she hit the mattress. Anna didn't lose time and unbuttoned her tiny denim shorts, while her sister started making out with Esmé again. A part of her brain found it strange that she wasn't jealous or mad, but she found it so hot that she didn't care at all. The shorts finally gave way, and she ended up staring at a sexy black thong. She removed it too, not even caring where she launched it once she got it off of her friend's ankles, and noticed that her sister was being stripped down too.

Then Anna got back to her current affair, and marveled at the sight of Esméralda's shaved mound.

"I'm going to eat you out so much..."

The two others giggled, and Elsa spoke up. "She loves that. And she's so good at it."

Anna launched herself at the red and wet cunt, and started licking her up. She had never done it with someone other than her sister, and she was a bit surprised to realize Esméralda didn't taste the same. She still liked it, and she loved how Esméralda started moaning as she licked her folds and sucked on her clitoris, but it didn't taste quite the same, and she wanted more.

"Come... sit... sit on my chest" managed to say the dancer between moans, and Anna looked up to see her sister sitting next to Esméralda's face.

"Don't stop little one! For fuck sake don't stop!"

Anna chuckled and went back to what she was doing. Soon she heard Elsa scream and, mixed with Esmeralda's moans, she realized she had never been so turned on in her life. She was used to watch her sister's face as she ate her out, but right now all she could see was Esméralda's breasts bouncing as she rocked on the bed, and her sister's back and ass as she rubbed her cunt against the Esméralda's tongue, hands on the wall behind the bed.

Anna started fingering her partner as she kept licking her, and it wasn't long before she could feel Esméralda come in front of her. Her fingers were squeezed by her inner walls and she continued licking her to clean all her juices. She heard her moan loudly too, but Elsa quickly told her to stop.

"Don't... get back to... fuck I'm so close…" mumbled the blonde.

Anna then realized Esméralda was struggling to continue licking her sister while having her own orgasm, and she soon heard Elsa screaming like she usually did. Except this time she wasn't screaming her name, but Esméralda's. Anna smiled at the sound, and stopped licking Esméralda to watch them.

Once the two girls' orgasms were over, they all fell on the bed, panting.

"Damn you really are talented little one." Somehow Anna kind of liked the pet-name now.

"You too..." said Elsa.

A few seconds later, Esméralda spoke again. "Her turn now!"

Anna's skirt and panties were on the ground somewhere between the living room and the bedroom, but she still had her blouse on, and Esméralda just tore it open, not caring about the buttons flying around.

"Oh my god... she's so cute." she said as she cupped one of her small breasts in her hand.

"Yeah... and so sensitive too. You'll see."

Both women started licking her nipples, and Anna went crazy. _Oh my god, it's so embarrassing. I'm gonna come as soon as one touches me..._

Esméralda stopped playing with her breasts, and got lower, kissing her as she did. She finally arrived between her legs, and Anna moaned when she felt the dancer's tongue on her private parts.

"Come join me hon. I need help licking that wet pussy." she said, and Anna watched in shock as her sister smiled and joined Esméralda.

Elsa spread her little sister's legs wide, and they both started eating her out, getting moan after moan out of the redhead. Just as Anna felt like she was going to come, the two girls stopped and started making out together right there between her legs, and the redhead felt like she was being teased and tortured.

"I can taste my little sister's fluids on your tongue" said Elsa with a giggle, and Anna wondered if it was possible to be more turned on than she was right now.

The two women continued alternating between kissing and taking care of Anna, and the redhead soon couldn't take it anymore. Her orgasm hit her hard, more than it had ever done, and she couldn't help but scream as she rode it, the two women continuing to lick her.

After a while, Esméralda finally stopped and looked at her. "She has the best orgasm face I have ever seen."

"Yeah... she's so beautiful… it kinds of makes me want to always make her come."

Anna could have thanked them for the compliment, or blush, but she was too busy trying to take back the control of her shaking body.

"Don't stop, she'll come a second time." said the blonde, and Esmeralda smiled broadly.

Anna moaned again when her sister slipped two fingers inside her wet folds, and they both went back to what they had been doing for the past few minutes, hungrily exploring her body with their tongues and fingers.

Quite some time later, when all three girls were totally spent and Anna couldn't feel her legs anymore, Anna tried to find a place to cuddle between the two others.

"I want to be middle spoon" she whined, and the two women laughed but let her do it. She hugged her sister and could feel a hot naked body hug her from behind. Anna's mind was still foggy and alcohol was still making her head turn, but she knew right now that being cuddled between these two after multiple mind-blowing orgasms was the best feeling ever.

"Best sex in a very long time." said Esméralda with a yawn, and Elsa chuckled.

"Yeah..." said the blonde in a sleepy voice, and Anna knew they were all going to fall asleep pretty quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the longest smut I have ever written! :p  
> It foretells a very awkward waking up though :D


	15. Awkward Morning

 

Anna felt good. She was warm and fuzzy and she kissed her sister's bare shoulder in front of her. She always liked waking up in her sister's embrace, but today it was even better. Apparently they had gone to bed without putting on their sleepwear because her smooth skin was in contact with her everywhere. Her small nipples were pressed against Elsa's back and she could feel her sister's heavy breasts against her own back.

_That's weird_. How could Elsa be on both sides of her at the same time? The redhead suddenly opened her eyes and looked around herself.

"Oh my god! Fuck! Oh my god!" she screamed as she saw the two incredibly gorgeous naked women around her. Things came back to her immediately. _The party. The alcohol. Our friends leaving, the kiss, and then... oh fuck... what did we do..._ Except Anna remembered quite well what they had done.

The two other girls woke up because of her screams, and Anna quickly grabbed the sheets to cover herself and her sister.

"Oh my god..." said Elsa, and Anna could see how shocked and disturbed she was just by looking at her eyes.

"Hum... best night ever" said the raven-haired beauty as she stretched, completely oblivious about showing her enticing naked body to the two sisters.

Esméralda turned toward them with a smile. "Seriously, it was awesome."

Elsa was dead quiet, and Anna didn't know what to say.

"And I'm not saying that just because we were in a threesome. I've had some of them before that, but this time... damn."

Anna's cheeks turned scarlet. It had been so amazing indeed. She tried not to think about Esméralda and her sister making out between her thighs. Or licking the dancer while she was licking Elsa.

"Hum... I can see you're having a hard-time dealing with it. I'm just gonna leave and let you talk, alright? We'll speak about it together later if you want."

Anna nodded slightly, and she watched as the beautiful woman left the bed and walked out of the bedroom, only stopping to pick up her thong from the floor and put it back on slowly.

The redhead finally turned toward her older sister and watched the mute blonde. She didn't seem ok.

"Sis...? Are you ok...?"

"Y...yeah. I don't know. I'm sorry Anna... I shouldn't have carried you into this. We shouldn't have housed her here."

"I..."

"Fuck. I'm sorry, I need to be alone right now."

Anna didn't understand her sister's reaction, and watched her, worried, as she quickly put on some clothes and left the bedroom in a hurry. It wasn't long before she heard the front door open and close too. Was it too much for her? Did she think it was a big mistake?

Anyway, she was left alone here, and she didn't know what to do. She heard a knock on the door soon, and Anna spoke up.

"Come in." she said, after making sure she was well covered by the sheet.

The door opened and Esméralda's face appeared in the opening.

"I… I take it it went wrong…?" she asked.

"I… no, I don't know. She just said she had to be alone and left."

"Fuck… I'm so sorry. I really don't want to damage your relationship or anything."

The older girl came inside and sat on the bed. "I swear, you're so beautiful together, I don't want to ruin it. I mean, we were all drunk, we had fun… it was good, right?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah…". She cleared her throat before continuing. "It was really good but… I think we're gonna need some time to process it."

"Do you regret it?" she asked, and Anna could hear concern in her voice.

Anna took some time to think about it. It wasn't an easy question. They had obviously spent an awesome night, and she had to admit that the sex had been even better than when her sister would sneak into her dorm once a week to see her. But it would be so awkward now. And if it came between Elsa and her, she would definitely regret it.

"It depends on sis' reaction."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I liked it. We all did. But… but I don't know how my sister will take it."

Esméralda sighed. "It doesn't have to mean anything. We can just pretend it never happened if you prefer."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Do you think it didn't mean anything?"

"What I think doesn't matter. What's important is that it doesn't damage your relationship."

"I… I'd be lying if I said I hadn't fantasized about it before" admitted the redhead, blushing.

Esméralda chuckled lightly. "I definitely fantasized about it."

"I have to be honest… I… no, we… we were kind of attracted to you."

"You don't say?" she asked ironically.

"You knew?" Anna asked, surprised.

"Of course, I'm not blind! And I'm not being that flirty with everyone."

Anna looked at her carefully, and hesitated before asking her what she really wanted to know.

"Do you still love her?"

Esméralda looked at her and stayed silent and motionless for a while. Then she nodded, and Anna sighed. It didn't really shock her. How could she not still love her?

"I'm sorry little one. I hadn't plan on this happening like that. Or happening at all. All I want is for Elsa to be happy. And you too. I'll leave if I need to."

"Let's… let's wait for her to come back first, ok?"

* * *

Elsa had to think, but she couldn't. What she actually needed was to speak about it. To get advice. She sat on the nearest bench and turned on her phone. _Pick up, goddammit! Pick up!_

But it didn't and she swore out loud, attracting strange looks from passers-by. She tried again and again, without success, and decided to take the bus.

She didn't know how much time it took her, but she was soon knocking loudly on a door. "Open up!"

It took some time, but a sleepy Rapunzel eventually opened.

"Elsa…? What are you doing here?" she asked as she let her in.

"I… I cheated on Anna."

"What?!" It seemed her best-friend instantly woken up.

"I… I had sex..." she was interrupted by a violent slap across the face. _I guess I deserve that._

"How could you?! Fuck you, Elsa! How could you do that to her?!"

Elsa sat on a chair and took her face between her hands. Half of it was burning hot.

"I don't know… I… I was drunk… I've been physically attracted to Esmé lately..."

"Fuck… Fuck!" cursed Rapunzel.

"Yeah..."

"How did that happen? Does Anna know?"

"Of course. She was with us."

"Wha…?" Rapunzel opened her eyes wide.

"Yeah."

"Like in a threesome?"

"I guess."

"But… then why do you think you cheated on her?" her best-friend said as she sat next to her.

"Well, Esméralda is my ex."

"So…? Do you think Anna accepted just because you wanted it?"

"I don't know. We both were attracted to her. But I never thought we would do something like that."

Her friend stayed quiet and Elsa didn't know what to do or say.

"I… I just love her so much. I don't want to lose her or to lose what's between us."

"How did she react today?" asked her best-friend.

"I kind of left without speaking with her. I felt so bad. Like I had betrayed her."

"Elsa, you were with her. You both had a threesome together with a third person. I don't think it counts as cheating or betraying. Especially if you say Anna's attracted to Esméralda too."

"I hope you're right." She really hoped she hadn't broken her relationship with her sister, because she could never forgive herself for that.

"I can't believe shy uptight Elsa who had never kissed someone at seventeen had a threesome… I'm the uptight friend now."

Elsa chuckled. "Thanks."

"No problem. So… how was it?"

Elsa blushed. She couldn't really tell her how awesome it had been. "Good."

"Good? That's it?"

"Well… really good."

"I see. Think you could do it again?"

"What? No! I mean..." it had been so sexy to fuck Anna while Esméralda fucked her.

"Well… don't stress about that. Just talk with Anna, ok? And maybe with Esmé too."

"Yeah, yeah I have to speak with Anna. Can't believe I left her alone. She must be so scared right now."

She got up suddenly. "I'll call you later. Thanks."

"Sure. See ya."

Elsa left quickly and got back to her place. She stopped in front of the door, anxious, and wondered what she would tell her. _What if Esméralda is here too? God it's going to be so embarrassing._

She opened the door and came inside. Esméralda was on the couch and Elsa was glad to see she had put some clothes on.

"Hey. She's still in your room."

"Good."

She knocked and came inside to see Anna still in the bed, under the sheet. Anna gave her a weak smile when she saw her and Elsa smiled back before sitting next to her.

"Hey sis." she said, visibly a little afraid and anxious.

"I'm sorry I left, pumpkin."

"It's ok."

Elsa took her sister's head in her hands and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

She moved to rest her back against the headboard and Anna hugged her waist and they stayed quiet for a while.

"So… where did you go?"

"To Rapz' place."

"Oh. You told her?"

"Yeah… sorry. I didn't even think I should ask you first."

"It's ok. What did she say?"

"That she's the uptight one now."

Anna chuckled. "It was good, huh?"

Elsa breathed in and out. "Yeah, it was."

"Are you jealous?"

"Hum… why would I be?"

"Well… she did eat me out… fingered me… gave me an orgasm…" Anna started.

"Huh… yeah. Well, it would be pretty cheeky to be jealous about that, right?"

"Yeah. I do remember you licking her cunt" Anna said with a devilish smile.

"So, we're good?" Elsa asked, a bit afraid of the answer.

"Of course, sis. I don't know how to tell you but… I just trust you. Entirely. Nothing will ever come between us, right?"

"You're right. I understand." And she truly did. Anna was her sister, her lover, her soul-mate.

"We just had a little kinky experience with our sexy flatmate. Nothing unusual."

Elsa chuckled and ruffled her sister's hair. They shared a soft loving kiss, and then Elsa got up.

"I'm not really looking forward to it, but I guess we'll have to speak with her too. Let's go?"

"Yep! Just let me get dressed first."

Elsa almost said that Esméralda would most likely not mind seeing her naked, but it was a bit too soon to make jokes about that. "It's going to be awkward for the next few days."

"God yes! Every-time I'll see her I'll think about you and her making out while fucking me."

The words made Elsa remember quite vividly the moment. Her tongue licking her sister's intimate parts and meeting with Esméralda's as she did the same. _Fuck that was so hot_.

Anna dressed up and they left the room together.

"I made breakfast" said the dancer as if nothing had happened, and Elsa wondered if pretending this night hadn't happened was a viable option. _Na, we've got to talk about this._

"So… sis and I are good on this."

"Hum? You're not arguing anymore?"

"No." answered Elsa.

"Great! I really was concerned when you left, Elsa." The blonde noticed Esméralda hadn't called her hon or babe, and she kind of missed the pet name.

"I just needed to think about it. And to tell Rapz."

"Huh… ok. So… good?"

"Yes."

"You know I can move out if you want. If you think it's going to be… awkward."

"Na, it's ok. You can stay here with us."

"Sure?"

"Yes" both sisters answered, and the raven-haired woman smiled.

"Come here, group hug!" she said, and Elsa smiled too as she walked to her and the three of them hugged. Still, having her arm around the dancer's waist, and her body against hers sent her back to the last night. _Think about something else._

"Back to where we were before, then?"

Elsa nodded. "Yep. Flatmates."

"We could be flatmates with benefits if you want." she added with a wink, and Elsa froze. She imagined Esméralda joining them in their bed from time to time to have some torrid sex like last night. No strings attached, just awesome sex whenever they all felt like it. _It wouldn't work_. It sounded tempting, but she knew it couldn't work, because Esméralda wasn't just a random girl. They had dated for a while, and Elsa couldn't honestly say she had no feelings for her. So it would only end up hurting someone, if not all of them.

"Hey, don't make that face, I'm joking! Hum… maybe it's too soon. Let's just have breakfast, ok?"

"Sure." They all sat at the table and tried to get over the fact that they had shared a bed together last night, and that they had thoroughly discovered each other's bodies.


	16. Getting Past It

"Put your hand lower" said the dancer, but Anna hesitated.

"Right here." Esméralda said as she brought the redhead's hand lower, onto her hip. "Ok, now follow my moves."

Anna tried to, but she was too concerned with Esméralda's hip being under her hand to practice properly. It had been weeks since the awesome night they had all spent together with Elsa, and since the awkward morning that had followed, and even though it was getting almost normal again at the flat, some gestures would bring back the awkwardness. How could she not think about inappropriate things when she had to touch her? They had been really intimate for a night, and she couldn't erase it from her mind. Not that she wanted to.

"Focus, little one!" said Esméralda, and Anna looked at her beautiful partner. She had hypnotic eyes and Anna could feel butterflies starting to appear in her stomach. "A little higher, though."

"Huh?" asked Anna.

"Your hand." she answered with a wink, and Anna realized her hand was on her dancing partner's round ass.

"Fuck, sorry!" She quickly got it up.

"No problem." she said before whispering "Nothing you haven't touched before", which made the redhead blush furiously. _How can I stop thinking about... about that when she keeps mentioning it like this? Also… does it mean she's ok with it? Would she be ok with me touching her ass? Or anything I've touched before? Fuck, stop thinking about it!_

"Hum… you're too turned on to dance correctly." said the raven-haired seductress, and Anna blushed even more.

"No! What… what are you talking about?" she mumbled, trying to justify herself.

Esméralda just chuckled. "Just kidding. Although, you should ask your sister to take care of that tonight."

She had stressed the word sister, and Anna wondered if it turned the dancer on to know that her girlfriend was also her sister.

"And I'm always willing to give a helping hand if you two need one." she whispered in her ear as they still danced around.

_Oh my god. Please, when will the music stop?_

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed. It's ok, I'll stop teasing you, little one."

The music stopped and Esméralda finally let go of a blushing Anna.

"So, anyone wants help?" the young woman asked. "Aurora, maybe?"

"Na, it's ok. I think I got it!" the blonde answered.

Esméralda went to another group, and Anna ended up with her friend Aurora.

"Are you ok Anna?"

"Yes, yes of course."

"You seem… flustered" she said with a teasing smile.

"What? No! Of course not! Why would I?"

The blonde chuckled. "I don't know. Maybe because you have the hots for our instructor?" she asked with a smile.

"Don't be stupid..."

"Hum hum..."

Anna had thought about telling her about the threesome. After all, she didn't have to explain the third person was her sister. Elsa had her faithful Rapunzel to speak about it, but Anna didn't really have a best friend she could tell. She didn't feel comfortable speaking about it with Kris, and she knew Aurora would be open minded about it. But she couldn't just tell her "Oh by the way, I had a threesome the other night."

"What about you? You could have danced with her, she asked you." Anna asked, trying to change the subject.

"Don't try to make this about me. Everything's good with your girlfriend?"

"Yes, of course." She took a decision and breathed in and out. "What do you think about threesomes?"

"What?!" The blonde looked at her with big wide eyes. "Huh… is it an invitation? I'm afraid I'm not..."

"What? No! Of course not! Not that… no!" It would be so weird.

The blonde laughed. "So, what about threesomes?"

"Hum… what would you think if I told you I've been involved in one."

"I'd ask for details. So tell me everything!"

Anna made sure to speak in a low voice so that no one would hear them. "Well… my girlfriend and I spent the night with another girl. And it was so awesome..."

"Damn… who was she?"

"A friend of hers. She's really hot and… well… we were a bit drunk. It just happened."

"That's hot. Hum… how exactly does it work? I mean, I get the general idea but..."

Anna blushed. "Well… there are plenty of possibilities I guess." There were so many available positions with three people, and Anna had shamefully imagined a lot of them over the last few weeks.

"Yeah… two on one… one on one on one… do you think three is enough to have everyone licking and being licked at the same time? Like a pussy-licking round dance?"

As usual, Aurora had absolutely no shame speaking about sex, and Anna started wondering if it had been a good idea to bring up the subject.

"Huh… I don't know." I'd love to figure that out, though.

"Well, any chance it might happen again?"

"Huh… I don't know." It had been so awkward, and it still sort of is, but she couldn't say she wasn't interested.

"Would you like to?"

"I… I think I do yeah."

"What about your girlfriend?"

Anna and Elsa had not talked about it much after the first day. Even if they both understood each other perfectly, it would be a bit weird to ask her if she wanted to do it again. _What if she doesn't? And then she thinks I'm too much into Esmé?_

"I'm not sure… I'm quite sure she loved it, but she really felt guilty right after."

"Hum… and what about that girl?"

Anna thought about Esméralda and the helping hand she had just offered. The redhead would love to get that hand into her pants. Or to see it in her sister's. And she was sure the dancer would too.

"I think she would be up for it."

"Well, you could always find someone else if she isn't."

"What? No!" There was no way they would do that with someone other than Esméralda. It had felt safe and good with her, but she wouldn't even try with anyone else. It wasn't like they needed it anyway. Elsa and her could please each other quite well. _It just… it just felt even better with Esmé_.

"That's a little weird."

"Why?"

"Well, if it's just a way to spice up your sex life with your girl, it shouldn't really bother you to change the third girl."

"No way I'm having sex with someone else. Do you think I'm an easy girl?"

"That… that's not what I meant. But do you think you could have feelings for the other girl?"

"What? No! That's absurd. I love my girlfriend already. And I won't betray her."

"Well, some people have multiple boyfriends or girlfriends. Without hiding it."

"Yeah, sure." Anna couldn't understand how people could cheat on their partners.

"I'm not kidding", said Aurora and Anna eyed her suspiciously. Is she really serious?

"I read about it one day. You should check it out on the web. Apparently they love both their partner's just as much as if they were just a couple. A bit weird, but why not? There can't be too much love going around, I guess."

"Weird indeed..." Anna said as she thought about it.

* * *

"So, how do you know that Esméralda in the first place?" asked Alice casually.

"I met her in Arendelle" answered Elsa. They were both sitting in the lecture hall, waiting for their next lecture to start, and they had half-an-hour ahead of them.

"Oh."

Elsa looked at her and she knew she wanted to ask something else. "Why?"

The shy blonde girl came close and whispered. "She's… she's a… a lesbian, right?" she finally asked, saying lesbian as if it was a forbidden word.

"Yeah, she is."

"Oh."

Elsa almost laughed at her friend's reaction.

"She seems ok though."

Elsa internally cringed at the choice of words. She couldn't really blame her friend. She was a nice, smart girl, and a good friend too. Even if she was a bit narrow-minded on some subjects. She had been brought up in a conservative environment, and she seemed to be pretty religious too, which might not help.

Apparently Elsa hadn't completely been able to hide her reaction, because her friend seemed to notice. "I mean… she seems nice."

"Why wouldn't she?"

The blonde sighed. "I don't know… it's just… I've never met one before."

This time Elsa couldn't help but chuckle. "They're not that different."

"I don't know. For starters, I thought they were well… less… feminine."

"Oh, really?" asked Elsa, grinning. It was a bit insulting, but the girl's naivety made it not so bad. At least she was open to learn more about the topic.

"Yeah… like tomboys, you know."

"Yeah, I get it. Esméralda is definitely not one of them."

"No… she looks really feminine, even."

"Yep."

"A bit… inappropriately dressed, too."

"She likes to appeal to people."

"I'm not sure I could wear the things she wears."

Elsa tried to picture her blonde friend in Esméralda's short skirts or tight trousers. It would be weird at first for sure. They kept silent for a while, until the usually quiet girl spoke up again.

"Doesn't it bother you when she calls you babe? Knowing… knowing she's a … I mean, you know."

"Maybe it should. I mean, she's my ex-girlfriend, so maybe it's not appropriate." _Especially since we fucked a month ago._ The gorgeous dancer had waited for two or three days before using her pet names again.

Alice's mouth dropped, and her hand went to hide it. Her eyes were wide and Elsa just couldn't help but laugh out loud at the sight.

"Wha… are you… does that mean..."

It seemed the girl would never be able to make a coherent sentence again, so Elsa decided to explain herself. "Yes, I'm a lesbian too. And I've got a girlfriend. We've been together for almost two years. And I love her more that I'll ever love anyone."

She watched as Alice held the cross around her neck in her fingers and hoped it was just a reflex and not the sign of a rejection to come.

"R...really?"

"Yes. Well, I hope it won't change anything between us."

"Y...yeah. I… I just need to process it."

"Of course."

"Does… does your sister know?" she asked, and Elsa almost laughed again. But she controlled herself this time. _One step at a time, I guess._

"Yes, of course."

"Good. I mean, family is important. It's a good thing she supports you."

"Yes. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"That's cute."

_Yep. So cute._ She couldn't even imagine how her friend would react if she knew the complete truth. _And what if she also knew about the threesome with Esmé? She would go off the charts._ Or faint, most likely. The worst thing was that Elsa secretly hoped it would happen again. Not only because the sex had been great, but also because it was a way to reconnect with Esméralda, and the blonde had realized after this night that she really missed her. She wanted to be close to her, and somehow being flatmates wasn't enough, even if they saw each other every day.

She spent the rest of the time they had left answering Alice's many questions, and was glad to see the girl was more curious than shocked. When the professor finally arrived, she had almost told her everything. Well, everything she could say without letting her know her girlfriend was actually her little sister.

When she came back home after the class, Elsa went running with Esméralda as they often did, and then helped Anna with her homework while the dancer took her shower. When Esméralda came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, Elsa winced.

The amazingly sexy young woman came to them and leaned against the desk, showing off her exquisite long brown legs that the towel didn't hide at all. _God if she moves just a bit we're gonna see so much more than legs._

"What do you want to eat tonight?" she asked innocently, and Elsa did everything she could to look at her eyes. Her hair was wet and some strands of it went as low as her breasts. _Focus on her eyes!_

"Huh..." she hadn't really heard the question, and it seemed Anna had blanked out too.

"Food? Eating? I'm gonna cook while you help little Anna."

"Oh! Yeah!" _Damn those plump red lips…_

"Babe?"

"Yes?"

"What do you want me to cook?" she repeated once more.

"Oh! Huh… whatever you want." _Damn, those legs. It seemed they were never ending._

"Humpf… well, you'd better not complain then."

"Sure." She watched in agony as the girl walked away, swaying her hips in the insanely short towel.

"Fuck, she's so sexy." whispered Anna on her knees, and Elsa could do nothing but nod vigorously.

"I think I need to change my panties, sis." the redhead added with a chuckle.

Elsa laughed but it turned her on even more. All she wanted was to slip her hand in her sister's underwear to check if it was true. And maybe do something about her poor little sister's horniness. _Later. We can't do that just a few meters away from Esmé._

It was way later when she finally got the occasion to do that. They were both in their bed, watching a TV show on her laptop, but Anna had stopped caring about the show for a while now. They were kissing passionately, and Elsa's hands were being bolder by the minute, roaming on her sister's body.

"Sis?" said Anna between two heated kisses.

"Yes pumpkin?" She kissed her on the neck.

"Do you think we could have another threesome with Esmé?"

"God I'd love that." Elsa answered without thinking. "I mean… I wouldn't be against it." she corrected herself.

Her sister laughed, and they stopped what they were doing.

"Not against it, huh?"

Elsa blushed. "Yeah… it was good."

"Hum hum. You'd like her to be here with us… kissing me… fucking me..."

Elsa's body reacted strongly. "God yes..."

"She could suck on your tits while I eat you out..." Anna added in a naughty voice.

"Fuck..."

"Let's call her…?"

"But how? We can't just ask her if she wants to have sex with us?"

"Hum… I'm sure she wouldn't mind. But yeah..."

Elsa thought about it. "Maybe we could ask her if she wants to see a movie?"

"Yeah… and then? If she gets in our bed again, I definitely don't want to just watch a movie."

"I don't know. We start making out in front of her? And expect her to make a move?"

"Hum… what if the movie in question was an adult one?"

Elsa chuckled. "That would be fun."

"Or we ask her to come watch the movie and have her sit between us. Then we start kissing her one after the other..."

Elsa liked the idea. She could picture quite well Esméralda and Anna making out in front of her. And then she'd make out with her ex, and she would be able to taste her sister a little on her lips.

"Fuck this really is driving me nuts."

"Let's call her. We'll decide on how to turn the movie night into a hot sex night later."

Somehow Elsa had the feeling Esméralda wouldn't be too hard to convince.


	17. Relapse

_"So... who's going to call her?" asked Anna._

"Hum..."

"I told her to come last time. Your turn."

"Except last time it truly was to watch a movie. It doesn't count." argued Elsa.

"Maybe we could send her a text. Wanna fuck? Or something like that."

The blonde chuckled. "Well, stay here, I'll go fetch her."

She left the bed and started putting her jeans back, but her sister interrupted her. "You should go dressed like that. It will help send the message."

"Hum...ok."

So Elsa left in her panties and a short nightdress, and knocked on Esméralda's door.

"Yeah?" came her voice from the other side.

Elsa had rarely felt so anxious. She had never thought she would one day try to lure someone into a threesome.

"Huh... wanna watch a movie?"

The door opened and the dancer stood in front of her. She was in her underwear, and Elsa made sure not to check out her long legs again. Esméralda, on the other hand, clearly checked her out.

"I don't know... I'm not really in the mood to watch a movie."

"Oh." _Fuck. We hadn't thought about that._

"Yeah."

"Huh... well... wanna do something else? With Anna."

"Hum... What about a game of cards?"

"Wha...?" _Is she fucking with me? She hates cards!_

"Yeah, it would be fun."

"Huh... maybe something else...?"

"I don't really want to leave Marshmallow alone. He's gonna get lonely."

_Yeah. Yeah, she is definitely fucking with me._

"Esmé..."

"What?" she answered with a big smile. It seemed she was enjoying herself.

"Don't... just... just come and watch a movie with us."

"Hum..." she took a strand of hair between her fingers and toyed with it. "I don't know..."

"Fuck Esmé! Get your ass in here!"

The young woman chuckled. "Na, I'll pass."

_Damn. It's so not like her to play hard to get. Or maybe she really doesn't want it? Fuck, I must appear so desperate. And I'm not forcing her into something she doesn't want._

"Huh... ok. Sorry. Have a good night!"

She started walking back to her room, feeling a bit ashamed, when she heard her speak up.

"Giving up already? Damn I thought you would insist more than that."

The blonde turned around and sighed. "So... are you coming or not?"

"Well, I hope I will soon."

Elsa blushed furiously at the innuendo and went back to her bedroom without looking at her ex who followed her, giggling.

She made a thumbs up to Anna, who winked at her, and waited for Esméralda to sit in the bed next to Anna. Then she joined them and sat, making sure the young woman was between them. _Ok, so now what? How are we doing this?_ She hopefully wished her sister would make the first move, but she seemed to be as anxious as her.

"So, what are we watching?" asked Esméralda with a big teasing smile. _At least one of us is having fun._

"Huh… what do you want to watch?" asked Anna.

"I thought you already had an idea in mind."

Elsa watched her cute sister blush. _Ok, take your courage in both hands. One of us has to make the first move. You know Esmé wants it as bad as you do._

So Elsa grabbed Esméralda's shirt and pulled her closer. She closed her eyes before their lips met and she almost moaned when Esméralda's tongue slipped into her mouth. She instantly felt butterflies in her stomach, and her heart skipped a beat. _She's such a good kisser…_

The kiss lasted for a while, and when they broke it, they were both out of breath. Elsa opened her eyes to see a delighted Esméralda wearing a big smile, and she saw that her sister was smiling too. The dancer followed the blonde's eyes, and cupped Anna's face. The younger sister glanced at the dancer's lips, and they soon leaned against each other to kiss.

Elsa watched them as they made out, and she wondered if it was ok to be so turned on from seeing her girlfriend kiss someone else.

Esméralda spoke up when the two broke the kiss.

"Damn, I thought you were never going to ask."

Anna chuckled and whispered. "Let's take care of you Esmé."

And the two sisters did just that. They alternated kissing her, and their hands started roaming on her delicious body. Elsa didn't know if it was because of the little stunt with the towel earlier, but she was obsessed with Esméralda's legs and couldn't keep her hands off them.

She watched as Anna took off the young woman's bra and started playing with her breasts, and it seemed Esméralda was quite liking the turn their movie night was taking. The blonde watched as she started grinding her legs together, and decided to spread them instead.

"Elsa…fuck… stop teasing me..."

Anna giggled and then took a nipple in her mouth, which seemed to please Elsa's ex-girlfriend.

The blonde took off Esméralda's underwear, and lightly rubbed her clitoris with her thumb. She was wet, and she toyed with Esmé's folds and core, gently discovering her body.

"Babe…" Esmé's back arched, and her pelvis rocked to get closer to Elsa's hand, but the blonde had decided to try something new. She spread the older girl's legs wide, held one up, and positioned herself between them so that she could rub herself against her partner's core. It felt extremely good, and she held on one of her legs while slowly rubbing herself.

"Fuck… fuck, fuck fuck." started to say Esméralda, and Elsa watched in awe as her little sister alternated between the woman's mouth and breasts.

"Babe… take… take off your panties..."

Elsa didn't want to stop, even for a second, but she guessed it might feel even better without any fabric between them, so she took a minute to get off and remove her underwear.

When she got back to her initial position and started rubbing herself again, she couldn't help but moan as she felt her most intimate part in contact with Esméralda's. Their position wasn't totally comfortable and it was wasn't really easy to move just like she wanted, but she continued rubbing herself against her ex-girlfriend's crotch. Her heart was running wild when the dancer climaxed, but Elsa continued her movement to get her own release, watching in awe as Anna kissed their new sex partner, who had a hard time riding her orgasm while making out with the redhead.

It wasn't long before Elsa came too, and she clung to Esméralda's sexy leg as she did. She couldn't stop screams from getting out, and the two other girls watched her intently as she tried to dominate the strong waves of pleasure hitting her.

They continued for a while and made sure that all of three of them were utterly satisfied before crashing on the bed. Elsa desperately wanted to hug Esméralda and fall asleep in her arms, but she didn't dare ask her. It felt a bit stupid because what was a hug compared to what they had just done? But somehow, it would mean more, and Elsa wasn't sure it was a good idea to send this message.

Esméralda sighed happily, before speaking. "Hum… can I stay and sleep here? I don't feel like getting up and going back to my room."

"What about making Marshmallow lonely?" asked Elsa teasingly, which made the dancer laughed.

"You looked so desperate in your tiny panties, asking me if I wanted to watch a movie with Anna. I just had to tease you."

"Humpf."

Elsa wondered if she could kiss her. Not making out with her, in a sexual way, but just kiss her lightly on the lips.

"We're gonna have to squeeze up if we want to sleep together in that bed." said Anna as she started snuggling against her sister.

"Yeah..." said Elsa, half hoping Esméralda would tell her to hug her.

"It's ok for me."

"Hum… can I hug you?" she asked, blushing a little.

Esméralda chuckled. "Really? You just scissored me, and you feel like you have to ask me for a hug?"

The blonde blushed harder. "Yeah.. I mean… I don't know..."

"Come here, hon." she said with a wink, and Elsa hugged her from the side. Esméralda was lying on her back, and Elsa circled her waist and put her head on her shoulder. She felt genuinely happy lying here, close to her. _You shouldn't get attached like this. This is not going to end well._

* * *

"So… it happened again" said Anna to her friend.

""What?" asked Aurora, and the redhead realized that she had been thinking about it all day, but the blonde couldn't know that.

"The… threesome."

"Oh!" Aurora smiled at her. "So it's becoming a habit" she added teasingly.

"Yeah… and we weren't drunk this time."

"Is it going to get usual?"

Anna thought about it again. She had asked herself the same questions multiple times already. It was great and they all liked it. So why couldn't it become a habit? Not everyday, of course, but from time to time when they all felt like doing it? Maybe once a week or something. Unless Esméralda started dating again, of course. _I wouldn't want that._ Anna realized how selfish it was, but she didn't like the idea of the dancer having a girlfriend. Not only because it would mean the end of their sexual activities (if they kept happening anyway, which wasn't even sure), but also because she liked having Esméralda in the place she was right now and she didn't want someone to appear and intrude into their lives.

Things were great as they were right now, and she didn't want things to change. _Expect maybe it could be a little bit clearer about what's really happening between us_. But it wasn't fair for Esméralda, and she knew it. It was easy for Anna and Elsa to want to keep things steady because they loved each other, so it was just a bonus to have Esméralda joining them from time to time. The dancer, on the other hand, had to be content with random threesomes with her two flatmates. Moreover, she was apparently still in love with Elsa, and Anna couldn't imagine how difficult it must be for Esméralda to live so close to them and see them being so close.

"Anna?"

"Yeah? Sorry, I was thinking." She tried remembering what they had been speaking about. "Oh, yeah. Hum… I'm not sure it will happen again. But I'd like to."

"What about the other two?"

"I guess they'd want to do it again too. But isn't it a bit unfair for the third one?"

Aurora waited a few seconds before speaking her mind. "Well, as long as she's not complaining about anything… I mean, I'm sure she has a blast herself. I say you should enjoy yourselves as long as you can."

"Yeah… I just hope it won't blow up in our faces. I'm confident it will not hurt my relationship with my girlfriend, but we could end up hurting her."

"You're asking yourself too many questions, Anna! If you like it, just do it. We're young. Just enjoy what you can have. Don't think about it too much."

Anna shrugged. Maybe Aurora was right about that.

"What about you?" she finally asked her friend.

"No threesomes in the near future!" she answered with a laugh.

"No, I mean, any girl in sight? You used to always have one."

"Oh, you know. I think I've realized I need to be less… desperate!"

Anna eyed her suspiciously. She hadn't told her about any girl since early September. "Are you sure? Absolutely no one caught your eye?"

"Nope!"

The redhead found it very strange, especially because her friend's cheeks started to turn red.

"Are you hiding something from me, Aurora…?"

"What? No! Of course not!" She glanced at her phone and stood up. "Let's go, it's going to ring soon. Wouldn't want to be late to our class."

Anna wanted to insist, but the blonde didn't wait for her and hurried to their next class. _Well, if she doesn't want to speak about it, I've got other things to worry about!_


	18. Thoughts

Esméralda woke up with a feeling of happiness radiating from her. She was lying in bed with her two favourite sisters around her and she felt comfortable in their embrace. The little one was snuggled against her right side and had her face in her chest, and Elsa was on her left side, with her head resting on her shoulder. It felt a bit surreal to see them in this position, sleeping next to her. They had ended up sleeping together again, and the three of them were naked under the sheets.

Two months had passed since the first time they had sex after the board game party Esméralda turned into a drinking party. And for the last month, their sexy sleepovers had become more and more frequent. Elsa and Anna always found ridiculous ways to ask her to come into their bed, and it had become a game between them to find the worst excuses possible. Last night, Elsa had asked her if she could help her sister with clothing advice. She had arrived in the bedroom to see a deliciously naked redhead lying seductively on the bed, and it had quickly escalated from there.

The two sisters were getting quite used to it, and even Elsa didn't blush too much anymore each time they would share a bed. Esméralda had to admit the sex was great. _More than great_. Elsa could seem a bit uptight sometimes (for someone who fucked her sister and had threesomes with her ex) but Anna was the complete opposite. She seemed to be open to anything, and Esméralda loved how dirty she could talk sometimes. Especially because it was so unlike her usual innocent behavior. _And the moans..._ between Anna's cute moans and Elsa's loud screams, it was hard not to get extremely turned on.

What turned her on the most was the fact the two girls were sisters, and Anna had understood that quite well. Now she would always comment on it and mention it while they had sex. She moaned "sis" on purpose, and often told her to fuck her sister or similar things.

The dancer took some time to watch them. Adorable little Anna, always so cute with her freckles and twin braids. She had a small, slim figure, and Esméralda always wanted to hug and hold her. And then there was Elsa. Gorgeous, hot, magnificient Elsa. With her bright face and amazing deep blue eyes. Platinum hair worth killing for, and a body that made every head turn. She wanted to touch the soft porcelain skin of her shoulder, but she didn't want to wake up Anna. They had fallen asleep late yesterday, and could enjoy their Saturday morning in bed.

She settled more comfortably in the bed, and turned her head towards her ex-girlfriend's face. She looked so peaceful, sleeping soundly in front of her. A beautiful strand of blond hair fell across her face as she moved around a bit, and the dancer desperately wanted to put it back in place. She carefully got her arm out from under Anna, and turned to face Elsa, lying on her side. Anna followed the motion in her sleep and snuggled against her back, which made Esméralda smile.

With her free hand, she cautiously pushed the strand of hair back against Elsa's ear and continued watching her in awe. Her features were so delicate, her lips so enticing, that Esméralda wondered how she could have let her escape almost three years ago. At that time Elsa had been her girlfriend, and she would give everything to get that back. Except Elsa didn't love her back. She loved her sister and the dancer had foolishly thought that it would be best to put an end to their relationship rather than deal with the fact her girlfriend was secretly in love with another. _But what if I had supported her? What if I had told her I understood and that I could help? Maybe we would still be together, and she would never have yielded to her desires for Anna. Maybe we would be living together. Maybe she would have even ended up falling in love with me._

The thoughts were depressing, and even though she deeply regretted how things had gone back then, there was nothing she could do about it. Also, it wouldn't be fair to Anna. The two sisters deserved each other, and their love and bond was truly inspirational. _They both deserve to be happy together._ Nonetheless, it hurt.

She kept her hand on the beautiful girl's cheek and stroked it tenderly. She still loved her. She had tried forgetting about her since they had broken up, and it had worked in some way. But when she had seen her again, all her feelings had rushed back to her and she had fallen in love with her all over again. And yet she had accepted to come and live here, only to be tortured watching her living happily with her girlfriend and sister. It was hard, but at the same time it allowed her to be close to her. To them.

And she had to admit things had been getting better lately. Even if it was just sex, she loved it and she loved waking up with them. And it was great living here. She had always been used to loneliness, but she knew it would be hard to stop living with these two amazing girls. _But how long until they grow bored of me? How long until they realize they don't need me in their life?_

Elsa woke up and opened her eyes while Esméralda was still holding her cheek. The blonde smiled at her and Esméralda smiled back.

"Hey babe."

"Morning Esmé" the girl answered kindly. Then she leaned against her and kissed her softly on the lips. She instantly blushed once she realized what she had done and Esméralda chuckled.

"You shouldn't blush for a gentle kiss. If I remember correctly you were two fingers deep into..." she stopped as she saw how red her friend's cheeks were turning. She loved teasing her that much, but the fact was she actually understood why simple gestures like hugs and soft kisses felt more intimate than sex. They had been girlfriends, and these gestures were more romantic than sexual. It meant more. Esméralda wasn't getting it over her head. She knew damn well that Elsa didn't love her. But maybe she had some lingering feelings for her, and she would be content with that she could have.

"Sorry..."

"You shouldn't feel sorry. I like it." _I would kiss you all day if I could._

"Is Anna still sleeping?"

"Yes. She's so cute."

"That she is. We should let her sleep."

"Of course. We can sleep late anyway."

"Yeah..." Elsa looked at her and Esméralda hoped she was going to ask what she was thinking about.

"Can... can we cuddle? Until she wakes up."

The dancer smiled happily and nodded. "Sure."

They waited for Anna to wake up together, stroking each other's skin and Esméralda even dared to kiss her on some body parts. Nothing too intimate, but she liked the softness of Elsa's skin under her lips and the blonde didn't complain.

She had been dozing off for a while when she was woken up by an energetic redhead.

"Good morning Esmé!" she told her, smiling, and Esméralda smiled back. "Morning little one."

She leaned over her to kiss her sister, and the dancer smiled. They really were made to belong together. Then the redhead surprised her and kissed her too, lightly brushing her lips with hers.

"Is it me or it's really cold outside?"

"Well, it's almost December..." answered the older sister.

"Brrr..." Anna shivered and climbed over Esméralda to snuggle herself between the two.

Esméralda couldn't help but laugh and hugged them both, squeezing the redhead between herself and Elsa. It felt oddly satisfying to have Anna here between them, and the dancer was face to face with her ex-girlfriend. They stayed here for most of the morning, enjoying the comfortable warmth of both their bodies and the covers. If only things could stay that way forever, but Esméralda knew the two girls would just laugh if they told them what she really desired.

* * *

A few days later, Esméralda found herself alone in the flat, watching TV to pass some time. It was one of those days when Anna had her art classes and finished pretty late, and Elsa had still not came back from her job at the restaurant. She felt a bit lonely and realized how much she would miss them if they were to part. They had become part of her life, and she wondered how she could go back to living on her own.

She had started brooding again when Elsa finally came back home. She didn't seem too happy and sat on the couch next to her with a heavy sigh.

"Bad day at work?"

"Yeah... some people are jerks."

"What happened?"

"Nothing really out of the ordinary. Gross customers, stupid coworkers, and a big douchebag of a manager."

"Hum... rough day then."

"Yeah..." the blonde leaned her head back against the top of the couch and closed her eyes.

"Want a massage?"

"I'm not sure it's gonna help."

"Well, you haven't tried them, that's why!"

Elsa chuckled. "I guess I have nothing to lose."

"Turn around, babe."

The blonde did so and showed her back to her. Esméralda put her hands on her shoulders and started rubbing them as best she could.

"I guess it's not too bad..."

"Are you trying to get me mad, hon? Ok, it's on." She stood up. "Lay down on the couch and take off your blouse."

The blonde opened her mouth, most likely to complain about it being not entirely decent, but then closed it. _She's starting to understand_. Then she unbuttoned her blouse and almost didn't blush as she took it off in front of Esméralda.

When she was stretched on the couch, Esméralda straddled her and put her hands on her back.

"Take deep breaths."

The blonde obeyed, and the dancer started applying light pressure on her back and shoulders, trying to locate knots and make her feel better. Judging by the sounds she made, it was working. She didn't want to push her luck to much, though, and didn't remove her bra or make it last too long.

"How do you feel?" she finally asked.

"Good... thanks. That did help me relax."

"Great. Wanna watch something now?"

The blonde sat up, and Esméralda watched her as she put her blouse back on. _She's so gorgeous._

"I'd like to, but I think I've got some work to do for my next classes."

"Your next classes? For next year, you mean?" she asked jokingly.

"Humpf."

"Come on babe, watch some stupid things with me."

"Ok, ok."

Esméralda smiled and they started watching TV together. Expect they slowly got closer, and she felt like a teenage girl having her first crush. She wanted to kiss her or at least to get even closer, but she didn't dare. _Come on, you're not a teenager anymore!_

With her heart racing, she softly grabbed Elsa's hand on the couch and started stoking her thumb on it. It didn't seem to bother the blonde, or at least she didn't complain. They spent the next minutes lightly and briefly touching each other, and Esméralda couldn't really tell what they were watching anymore, too focused on the beautiful woman next to her.

When she turned her head around for the hundredth time, she caught Elsa staring at her too, and they looked into each other's eyes. The deep blue pools were hypnotizing, and Esméralda could feel herself leaning for a kiss. She stopped herself inches from Elsa's lips, but the blonde closed the gap and they kissed. It wasn't a light peck, but it wasn't the heated start of a making out session either. It felt intimate, warm, and she felt fuzzy already. It lasted for a while, until Elsa broke it up and leaned back. Esméralda already missed it.

"I... We shouldn't do that. Anna..." the blonde started, but Esméralda quickly interrupted her.

"Yes, I understand. It's ok. Sorry... I... it's my fault. I shouldn't have done that." _Kissing Elsa while Anna isn't there? Bad idea. Especially because of the nature of the kiss._

"I... I'm gonna study a little, ok?"

"Sure. Of course. Maybe I should do the same."

"Great. Huh... ask me if you need help."

"Sure. Thanks."

Elsa retreated to her room and Esméralda hit herself with her palm. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. This is not what you should be doing. This is getting harder every day._

Anna arrived an hour later, and they spent the evening together. When the two sisters finally retreated into their room, Esméralda found herself alone in her bed, hoping that one of the two would come and ask her to join them. She didn't even want to have sex. Spending the night with them, sleeping in their bed would be enough. _Fuck, you're so pathetic, Esmé_. _They don't need you. They're happily sleeping into each other's arms while you're here all alone, wishing they would take pity on you._ Every night spent alone was worse than the last.

She glanced at the clock of her smartphone. _Midnight... they won't be asking you to join them tonight..._ Of course she couldn't blame them. They were a happy couple, they loved each other. And they had never said anything about the threesomes becoming a regular thing. For all she knew it would never happen again. It was hard. _You're putting yourself into too much misery._ Sleeping right next to Elsa, while she's with her girlfriend?

As every time she spent a night alone, she asked herself the same it worth it to spend three or four nights depressing about all of this to only get one night of pleasure and happiness? Not even mentioning that she wouldn't get everything she wanted. Of course sex was great, but what she really craved for was love and affection, and she couldn't ask that from them.

By the middle of the night, Esméralda still had not found sleep. But she had finally found her answer. Maybe because every time she thought about it the scales seemed to tip more and more. Maybe because it was getting too hard to deal with the loneliness. These nights spent with the two sisters were like drugs. It was so great in the moment, but everything would crumble apart afterwards. _I need to put a stop to this. I'm moving out tomorrow._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter with Esmé's point of view! I'm not sure if there will be others, but I felt like it was interesting to have one at this point of the story!  
> Also, I might not be able to upload the next chapter in two days as usual! At the worst it will be in three.


	19. Leaving

Elsa woke up and was a bit disappointed to not wake up in an overcrowded bed. She had her beautiful sister against her, but it would have been even better to wake up next to her and Esméralda. _You shouldn't think about that! You have Anna, and she's more than enough. She's everything you need._

The little redhead nuzzled against her as she woke up too, and Elsa smiled.

"Morning sis..." she said in a sleepy voice.

"Hi pumpkin."

They shared a soft kiss and Anna sighed. "Think we can ask Esmé to sleep with us again tonight?"

"Hum... I'd like to. But I don't want her to think it's getting too suffocating."

"Yeah... and we always end up sleeping so little. It's tiring. Maybe we could ask her if she'd like to have a normal sleepover?"

"I'm not sure she'd be interested. I mean, what's the point of a threesome if there's no sex involved?"

"Hum... cuddling? I swear she loves cuddling with you almost as much as I do!"

Elsa laughed to hide her embarrassment. _I like it too._ "If I recall the last time correctly, you spent the night in her arms, not me!"

"Awwww... sis misses our favorite dancer's arms..." the redhead said teasingly, and Elsa blushed.

"We should get up. We're gonna be late."

The two sisters got up and left their bedroom. Esméralda was already in the kitchen, and she didn't look fine.

"Hey, rough night?" she asked her.

"Humpf... didn't sleep much."

"Something on your mind?" asked Elsa as she prepared breakfast.

"Yeah..."

"What is it?" she asked, getting a bit worried. It wasn't like her to be mopey, although she had noticed recently that she wasn't in her best mood on some mornings. _Well, she's never been a morning person._

"I... I think I should move out."

It was so sudden that Elsa stopped dead. Her sister, on the other hand, didn't waste time.

"What? Why?!"

Esméralda hesitated for a while before justifying herself. "I think I miss being independent. Living in my flat alone and everything..."

"That's bullshit!" said the redhead and both girls looked at her with big eyes. "Is it because of the threesomes?"

Esméralda sighed but finally nodded. _And here we go... I knew it. I knew it would end badly_. She had let herself grow attached to the woman again, and now she was going to lose her again. She still remembered how much it had hurt the first time, and she wasn't ready to go through it again. She sat on a chair and stayed silent. She didn't want to hear any more.

"But why?" insisted Anna. "You like being here right? We... we can stop the sleepovers if you want..."

"It's... it's not that easy."

"But... we're so happy together. Why would you leave us?"

Anna seemed really hurt, and Elsa noticed that she hadn't realized how much the two girls had grown on each other in the last few months.

"It's... it's hard, little one."

"Then why? Just stay with us... I swear we won't do anything you don't want to. Right, sis? Tell her to stay!"

Elsa cleared her throat. "We like having you here Esmé... even without well... you know."

Esméralda took her head into her hands. "You're going to force me into saying it, huh? I still love you, Elsa. And I'm getting quite fond of Anna too. It... it hurts being here so close to you and yet so far. I spend my nights wondering if you're going to call me. And when you don't, I know you're happily sleeping in each other's arms. You love each other, and all you can offer me is sex. Which I am grateful for, don't get me wrong... but I want so much more..."

Elsa was mute. She had wondered if Esméralda still had feelings for her, but she had never imagined how much it could hurt her to be here and go through all this. She watched Anna silently as she hugged the young woman, while her own heart sank.

"Please, don't leave us for that! You can sleep with us every night. I don't want you to leave us... and sis loves you too."

"Wha...?" How could Anna say that? She loved her, not Esméralda.

"Yeah, you just don't realize it because you love me too, and you think people can't love two other people. Just like I used to think sisters couldn't love each other."

"That's... no..." Elsa tried to justify herself because she couldn't have her sister think she didn't love her. But Anna went back to the other girl and ignored her sister.

"Please Esméralda, don't leave her again. And don't leave me. Especially not if you're doing this because you love her."

Esméralda was crying now, and she stood up, carefully pushing Anna away.

"I... I need to go."

She quickly left the flat, only stopping to grab a coat and a pair of shoes, and the two sisters were soon left alone in the flat. Elsa was still shocked.

"Sis, we have to keep her with us, right?"

"Anna... what was that about? You know I love you."

"Of course I do, silly. But you also love her."

"What? No. How could I love her while I have you?"

"Sis... just be honest."

"I... I'm always honest with you."

"Well then you need to be honest with yourself. Remember how you cried when she broke up with you?"

"I... I was attached to her. And her words hurt me."

"You like being close to her. We both do. And you love when she sleeps with us. What about the kiss you shared the other day? You felt so guilty about it. Why would you feel guilty if you didn't have feelings for her? It wouldn't mean anything otherwise."

The arguments made sense on a logical point of view, but it couldn't be true.

"Would you have threesomes with someone you didn't had feelings for? Would you let someone have sex with me if you didn't love her?"

There was no way she would ever accept someone else being intimate with her sister, and Elsa had to admit there was some truth here.

"But... but what about you? If... if it was true, wouldn't you be hurt? Or jealous?"

"Sis... you love me. I know that. It doesn't matter if you love someone else too. And... and I'm starting to really like her. I'm sure I could grow to love her too. And she deserves so much better than suffering because of us."

Things were getting crazy and Elsa didn't know how to react. What if she truly loved Esméralda? What would it mean? Was it truly possible to love two different people? How would she feel if Anna indeed grew to love her?

"Sis, we need to do something, right?"

"But... but what could we do anyway?"

"Let's ask her to be our girlfriend. No flatmate with benefits or other meaningless thing. We could take her in completely, date her, ask her to sleep with us every night, go out... like real girlfriends."

"That's insane!"

"More insane than two sisters in love with each other? We'll date and see how it works out. Maybe it won't. It's a risk like in any relationship. But maybe it will and we will all love each other. Wouldn't it be awesome?"

Elsa had trouble imagining the life her sister was describing. Dating both Anna and Esméralda? Would it be possible? What would people think? _Well, people don't even know about Anna and I so..._

"Think about it."

Elsa tried to, but it sounded so insane. Getting Esméralda back as her girlfriend? While also dating Anna? A part of her wished it could be true. But wouldn't that make her a jerk? Especially because she did love Anna more than anything. But on the other hand, Anna would also date her. So maybe it would make it less gross. It wouldn't be like she was taking advantage of her sister. _Can we both love her? Can she love both of us?_

"So?"

"I... I don't know."

"Didn't you like the nights she spent with us?"

"Yes, I did. Of course."

"Wouldn't you like for that to happen every night? Not just the sex, but being able to be yourself with her? Being able to kiss her whenever you wanted?"

"Yeah..."

"Would it bother you if I kissed her? Not like making out in front of you, but kissing her like I kiss you?"

"I don't think so... not if everything is clear between us."

"So what are you afraid of? Do you think it could come between us?"

"Of course not. I know nothing will part us."

"So then what's the problem? Don't tell me you're worried about what other people think. They already don't know about us. Actually, it could even help us in covering our secret, and our friends that know about us... well, if they can accept the idea of two sisters being together, I'm pretty sure they can accept this kind of relationship too."

"I... I need some time to get around the idea" Elsa finally said.

"Well, you'd better think fast, because we have to be ready for it when she comes back!"

* * *

Anna and Elsa were waiting impatiently for Esméralda to come back home. They had tried calling her on her cellphone, but it rung in her bedroom. It was ten already, and they were starting to worry. Anna had ditched school, despite her sister's frown, to be sure that she would be there when the dancer came back.

After much discussion with her sister, Elsa had finally agreed that they should date her, and the redhead was thrilled. She knew Elsa loved her. It was so obvious. And she was completely sure that Esméralda's feelings for her sister were genuine too. _And she did say she was growing quite fond of me. I'm growing fond of her too. I'm sure our feelings will grow stronger if we let them. I'll have to thank Aurora for her insight on polyamorous relationships. I'm sure we can make it work._

Now that Elsa was on board, there was only one little obstacle in front of them. Esméralda had to accept it too, and Anna had no idea if the gorgeous woman would be up to it. But it seemed she was going to get the answer soon, because the front-door finally opened.

Esméralda walked in, and was surprised to see them here. "Shouldn't you be at school?" she asked.

"Yeah... but we wanted to be here when you'd arrive. Wouldn't want you to leave without a word!"

"I... sorry, but it would be safer. I'm not strong enough to go through this."

"Esmé... please, listen to us. We want you to be our girlfriend." The dark-haired woman opened her eyes wide and Anna continued. "I'm pretty sure Elsa loves you, even if she's not sure about it yet. And I really, really like you. You're beautiful, you're funny, and I love the time we spend together. We want you to be more than a friend or a flatmate. And I'm not talking about sex, but about love, affection, trust, everything..."

She could see tears in her eyes, and Elsa spoke up.

"She... she's right. I... I might be in love with you. I don't know. What I know is that I want to find out, and I really want you to stay with us. I... I don't want to lose you again."

"Fuck, you're gonna make me cry now..." Esméralda said in an attempt to hide her emotions and play it cool. But Anna could see beyond that.

"Are... are you sure about that? It's kind of special..." she added more seriously.

"Well, we're already pretty fucked up, aren't we?" asked the blonde, and Anna chuckled.

"I don't know what to say..."

"It's ok, we don't have to talk about it right now." said Anna in an attempt to cool things off.

"Ok... are you really sure about this?"

"Of course!"

"Elsa?"

"Yes, I want to give this a shot."

"Ok then..."

The three girls waited awkwardly, not really knowing what to do.

"It's a bit awkward, huh?" asked Elsa.

"Come here, let's hug!" said Anna, and she was glad to see the two other girls joining her in a group embrace. It felt so nice being with them. Genuine happiness spread over her, and she felt all fuzzy. _I'm sure it will work out._

They stayed this way for a while, until they finally broke it. Then Anna stood on her tiptoes and kissed Esméralda on the lips. She had never kissed her like that, in a soft, romantic way, and she felt butterflies in her stomach when their lips touched. She felt the dancer's hands reaching for her waist and melted at the touch.

She was left panting when it ended, and took advantage of her sister kissing Esméralda to catch her breath. Elsa and their new girlfriend were so beautiful. _How the hell did I end up between these two amazing girls?_

She was still watching them when they stopped kissing, and she felt like she was sealing a pact when it was her turn to kiss her sister.

"We've got to speak about rules and everything, though. To be sure we're all clear about what this means." said Esméralda.

"Sure. Later. Right now it's cuddle and kissing time!" Anna said with a chuckle as she led the two others to the couch.


	20. A new girlfriend

"So, what about those rules you were talking about?" Elsa asked her new girlfriend.

"Well, I just want to be sure we're talking about the same thing when we say we're girlfriends." answered Esméralda.

"I think it's pretty obvious what we mean by that..." said Anna as she snuggled herself between the two other girls on the bed. They had postponed this discussion for the whole day, and they were now lying in their bed. The three of them were stark naked under the sheets, and Elsa was still feeling light-headed from the orgasm she had just experienced.

"Then maybe you should tell us what you want to know, Esmé."

"Sure." The dancer leaned over Anna's head to kiss Elsa, and the blonde smiled. It felt so good to have Esméralda back as her girlfriend. _She's mine. Well, ours. Which is even better._ After all, she had always shared everything with her sister, so why not their girlfriend?

"First, we're exclusive, right?"

"Of course!" mumbled Anna, who was trying to find a way to settle her head between their breasts.

"Yes, I wouldn't even think about seeing someone else."

"Good. The other thing is... I know how close you two are and how much you love each other. I know you have a very special bond. You're sisters after all. And I'm well aware you won't love me as you love each other, but I'm ok with it. If you can love me like normal couples do, it's all that matters to me."

Elsa still wasn't sure she was in love with Esméralda, because the only experience she had about love was with her sister. And, as the dancer just said, they were sisters on top of being lovers, so it was a bit difficult to know what "normal" love was. But if there was something she was sure about, it was that she had strong feelings for her. Alongside a very powerful physical attraction.

"And I really don't want to come between you."

"That won't happen, don't worry."

"I know. But I still think we should go slow. I know how jealous you two can be, so I don't want to do things one of you wouldn't like."

"To be honest," started Elsa, "I've never really been jealous when you and Anna did anything. I mean, it's like everything is ok with you. You're part of this relationship now."

"Thanks." she said with a smile. "Still, I think I shouldn't have sex with one of you without the other one present. For now, at least."

Elsa tried to imagine Esméralda and Anna having sex without telling her. Maybe it would be a little hurtful indeed.

"And I'm not saying that just because having sex with you two is awesome!"

Anna chuckled and Elsa blushed. It was awesome indeed.

"Does it mean you don't want us to have sex without you either?" asked the redhead, who had finally found a comfortable position between the two.

"No, of course not. I mean, you've been together for a while now, and I'm coming into this relationship. So, no, you can continue this. Although I'd really like to be included as often as possible."

"Of course." answered Elsa. "And... you can sleep with us whenever you want. I wouldn't want you to spend the night alone brooding about anything. And I like waking up next to you. Very much."

"That... that would be really great."

Elsa could see how happy Esméralda was, and it made her happy too.

"You should move into this room too!" said Anna.

"Yeah." added the blonde.

"Hum... I'm not sure there would be enough room for my stuff. But I'd like it very much to make this my bed."

"It's a deal then. Well, if you want to be alone for a night you can sleep in the other room of course. But know that we really like you being here with us."

"Anything else?" asked the younger sister.

"Hum... I don't think so. I mean, I just wanted to be sure we were exclusive, and tell you we should go slow."

Elsa had another thing on her mind, though. "Hum... I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"What about kisses and other gestures? We said we wouldn't have sex without the other one, but..."

"Well, you tell me how comfortable you are about knowing your sister could be kissing me at anytime."

Elsa thought about it. Esméralda kissing her little sister while she would be studying at the university or working at the restaurant. She didn't really see what would be wrong about that. If they were in this relationship together, it was only normal that they would be able to kiss.

"I don't really see a problem about this. Anna?"

"No problem. Does it mean I can kiss you at our dancing school?"

"Hum... I wouldn't mind that. I'd like it, even. But what about Aurora? Do you want to make this known?"

"Humpf..." muttered Anna, and Elsa thought about it. It was always the same thing. How would people react? Was it ok? Would people understand or reject them? They hadn't even thought about that, but what if their friends weren't ok with it?

"I mean, some people already know you're together. While you're sisters."

"Yeah... I guess they would understand." said Anna.

Elsa wasn't so sure about that. Well, she thought Rapunzel would support her whatever happened. Well, not whatever. She still remembered how her best-friend had slapped her when she had told her she had cheated on Anna. What if they didn't understand it wasn't just about sex? That they wanted to all love each other?

"I guess we could tell them." said Esméralda. "I mean, they accepted incest... why wouldn't they accept this?"

"Yeah... I wouldn't want to hide anything from them anyway." added Anna, and Elsa nodded. It had been too hard hiding her relationship with Anna, and she didn't want to start this all over again.

"But for the club... Aurora doesn't know about sis and I."

Elsa found it a bit strange that Anna still hadn't told her. Aurora was becoming a really good friend of Anna's, and yet she was still hiding it from her. _Well, would you have told Finn if Rapunzel hadn't told him? And you've know him for way longer than Anna's known Aurora._

"You could always tell her I'm your only girlfriend. If it doesn't bother Elsa, of course. I mean, we can use this at our advantage. You wouldn't have to hide with me."

"Hum... that's tempting. But I don't want to lie to her even more. It's getting hard for me to hide everything already. I really should tell her... but I'm so afraid that she'll take it badly."

Elsa stroked her sister's shoulder to comfort her and kissed her on her head. She noticed Esméralda was smiling when she raised her head.

"What?" she asked with a grin.

"You two are so cute. And seriously, it turns me on so much to know you're sisters."

"Well, I'm glad you like that." Elsa said with a wink as she cupped her little sister's breasts with her right hand. Her nipple grew hard immediately and she started playing with it.

"Fuck... you'd never think that from the outside. You being seemingly so serious, and little Anna being so cute and innocent. But you really are some naughty perverted girls!"

"Yeah... you like knowing my big sister fucks me every day, huh? I'm sure you've been fantasizing of her fingering me... touching her innocent little sister who would moan her name..."

Her sister's dirty words always had a strong effect on her, and Elsa could feel herself getting horny again. She could see in her girlfriend's eyes how turned on she was getting too, and the dancer looked at her.

"I think your sister is asking for more. Wanna help me give her what she wants?" she asked, and Anna moaned, which made Elsa think interesting things were happening under the sheets.

"Count me in. She'll be begging us to stop soon."

* * *

Beds weren't made for three people to sleep in, and Anna woke up several times because she was either pushed outside or suffocating in someone's arms. But overall, she liked having two girlfriends. _Two girlfriends. It sounds so weird._ And yet she was more than excited about the recent turn of events. She had always loved Elsa, and she was certain she would grow to love Esméralda too.

She knew it would never be the same love, of course, because Elsa was way more than her lover. She was also her big sister, and she would always have that special place in her heart and in her mind. But it seemed Esméralda was aware of it and that it didn't bother her. On the other hand, she guessed dating two sisters could be a real fantasy coming true.

The redhead watched the clock on her phone and winced when she noticed they only had ten minutes left. The other two were still sleeping, and she nestled herself between them to enjoy their warm bodies. She blushed a little when she noticed they were still all naked, and it reminded her a bit of the first month she had spent with Elsa after discovering sex. They had been swirled up in the throes of passion, and she wondered if the same thing was going to happen now that they had a new girlfriend. If yesterday was a clue, it was definitely going to happen. _I swear they just love pleasing me._ She had come more than the two other girls combined, and they had only stopped when she had told them she really couldn't take it anymore. _But it was so awesome._

Elsa woke up five minutes before the alarm clock would ring, and they kissed lovingly.

"Morning pumpkin" the blonde whispered.

"Morning sis" the redhead said as she nuzzled against the crook of her neck. She still smell a bit of sweat and lust, but it was ok.

"How are you? I hope we didn't overdo it yesterday?"

"Na.. it was so amazing..."

Elsa giggled but Anna kissed her to mute her. "Esmé is still sleeping", she added in a low voice to explain. Not that she needed an excuse to kiss her amazing sister, but still.

"Oh. So... what do you think of our latest arrangement?"

"I love it. I'm so excited to discover every part of her, and grow to know her better."

"Yeah... I want to become as close to her as I am to you. Well, as close as possible."

"Me too... I'm not completely sure it will work, but if it does... it is already so great to love you that much... I mean, how awesome would it be to have twice this love?"

"Yes..." Elsa rubbed her back and kissed her softly again.

"I wonder if we'll get to share different things with her than we do together."

"I guess so. I mean, I already go running with her. And you two often play video games together. And you have the dance thing too."

"Yes. And you share your passion for cooking."

"And we also have activities we all like to do."

"Damn... so many things ahead of us to discover and try."

"Yes. But... if there is anything that bothers you at anytime... tell me, ok? Even if I love Esméralda... or get to love her... I wouldn't accept anything coming between us. Alright?"

"Of course, sis. Don't worry, I'll always be your little sister. And we will always love each other."

She watched with glee as a bright smile appeared on her sister's face. She was so beautiful.

"That's all I wanted to hear."

They were still kissing when the alarm clock rang, and a tired Esméralda opened her eyes.

"Humpf... how early is it?" she asked grudgingly and Anna chuckled.

"Sorry... it's one of the best morning ever, but I'm really not a morning person" she added.

Anna got closer to her and gave her a peck on the lips. "Morning girlfriend!"

Esméralda smiled and kissed her back. "Morning little one." Anna had never liked that pet name as much as this morning. She felt warm inside, and genuinely happy.

She felt the dark-skinned girl stroke her back gently, and then Esméralda leaned over her to kiss Elsa. "Good morning, hon."

"Hi, Esmé."

"Oh, no pet name for me?" she asked with a pout.

"I... I'll have to find one. You know it's not really my thing."

"Don't sweat it, I was joking."

"Well... we should get up now."

All Anna wanted was to stay in bed with her two girlfriends, but she guessed they didn't have a choice. She had missed school yesterday morning already, and she couldn't miss it again today. She watched as the two most beautiful women she had ever seen got up and looked around for their underwear and sleepwear. She eyed them intently as they put them on, and realized she didn't need any other motivation than these two to get up and follow them. It was going to be great.


	21. Aurora

Weeks passed, and the three girls still hadn't told anyone about their new relationship. They didn't really know how to tell them, and they feared that their friends would take it the wrong way or wouldn't understand. Anna was sure Rapunzel wouldn't mind too much, but she wasn't sure about the others.

Other than that, things were great. Esméralda had quickly fit in, and Anna was fully aware of the luck she had to have these two amazing girls as girlfriends. She glanced at her phone as she was waiting for Esméralda to come and get her back home, and wondered what they were doing. Elsa was most likely working right now, and Esméralda was most probably getting out of university.

She noticed Aurora was still next to her, and she seemed... preoccupied.

"Are you ok, Aurora? You don't have to wait with me. I'm sure she'll be here soon." she said.

"Oh.. no... it's...huh..." she mumbled as she started fidgeting with her hands. _Something is definitely amiss._

"What's the problem?"

"I... I need to tell you something. I've been hiding this for a while, but I have to tell you."

"Huh... ok?"

"Just... just promise me you won't freak out, ok?"

"Of course. You can tell me whatever you want."

"I'm not joking. This is super important. You have to swear you'll keep it a secret. I don't like hiding things from you. We're good friends, and I should tell you."

Anna's guilt only increased when she heard her friend's plea. She had been hiding her relationship with Elsa for so long now. It was eating at her, and she knew she had to tell her someday.

"I mean... we can trust each other, right?"

"Y...yes." _Should I tell her now? If she has something to tell me too, maybe it's the good time. I can't keep secrets from her, especially if she feels like we should tell each other everything._

Anna breathed in and out, trying to calm herself. "Yes. You can tell me. And I have a big secret to tell you too."

"Really?!" she asked, smiling. "That's great!"

And then it hit her. Aurora wanted to tell her a secret. She looked so nervous. And she had been so weird in the last months. She wasn't crushing on anyone anymore, she was more serious and responsible. She hadn't even said that Elsa or Esméralda looked sexy or things like that. _What... what if she's in love with me? And now I've told her I have to confess too! What if she thinks I'm going to tell her I love her? Holy fuck, what did I do?!_

"Ok... so I'm going to tell you. If you have something to tell me too, maybe it will help."

"Huh, well... I mean, it's nothing too important and..."

"Never mind. I need to tell you anyway. But you have to swear. Really, really swear that you won't ever tell anyone."

Anna gulped. "Sure." _How do I reject my best-friend? It is even possible to go back from this kind of confession? Is our friendship over the moment I tell her I don't love her back?_

She looked at her. _Fuck, she's even wearing her best clothes and some make-up. Ever since September, she's been extra careful about her looks! And she told me over and over again that she wasn't interested in anyone. How could I be so blind? I should have noticed!_

"Promise? I won't tell your secret, and you won't tell mine."

Anna nodded. _Nothing could be worse than my secret, don't worry._

"I've had sex with Régina."

Anna looked at her, puzzled. _Well, at least she's not in love with me._ A tiny little part of her was actually a bit disappointed. But she was mostly relieved.

"Régina? Who's that?"

"Sorry. Mal. Maleficent. Mrs Mills "

Anna's mouth dropped. Maleficent? Their homeroom teacher? How? When? Why? So many questions went through her head.

"Don't freak out, please."

And then it all made sense. She had changed ever since the first week of school. But... but how? She was their teacher!

"But... but... she's..."

"Yeah... I know... you understand why you have to keep it a secret."

"But she could be in real trouble! Like going to jail or something."

Aurora nodded. "Well, we did it after I turned eighteen, but yeah. It could be a disaster."

It was too big to apprehend, and Anna's mind was running wild. _Did our friends feel like this when they learned about me and sis? How could I've been so blindsided?_

"But... but how?"

"Well... I'm pretty sure you know how it works" she added with a smile, trying to ease the atmosphere. "More seriously, I've been... trying to flirt with her for the last few months. She finally noticed and... well... it took me some real hard work, but we kissed a month ago."

Anna tried to think about it. It was so clear now. Why Aurora was always happy to go to her classes. Why she wasn't interested in any other girl. Why her grades had gone up while her flirtatious behavior had disappeared. And then she remembered the quick smiles she had sometimes noticed between the two during class. _What the fuck? How could I be so blind?_ Anna didn't miss the irony of the situation, and suddenly understood why people couldn't see she was dating Elsa. Or both Elsa and Esméralda for that matter. It was just so hard to believe that you wouldn't think about it.

"And then... well, I turned 18 last week, and I suppose it decreased the guilt she felt about this situation. I spent last night at her place."

Anna didn't know what to say. She was too shocked to ask the many questions going through her head.

"I know it's not ethical. That she could get in real trouble. But I... I think I really love her. I mean, it's not even about sex. Even if it was the best night of my life. She's just so... I don't know, I'm in love. I can't explain it. I know how it may seem, but it's not just a one time thing or me living a fantasy of having sex with my teacher. It's real."

Anna knew she would be a real hypocrite to doubt her friend's love. But still... it seemed so unlikely.

"She's... she so much older!"

"Not that much!" argued her friend. "She'll turn thirty-three in a month" she added with a smile, and Anna shook her head. _Who am I to judge a relationship? I'm dating my own sister and I have two girlfriends._

"Don't worry. We agreed to not do anything more until I graduate. It's going to be a long year, but she's so worth it."

"I... I think I just need time to process it." She almost chuckled at what she had said. It was so weird being on the other side of weird, shameful confessions.

"Just... be quiet about it, ok? I mean, I'd love to speak about it with you. But if you don't want to... just never mention it again to anyone. I can't lose her."

"No, no... I... I'll be glad to speak about it with you. Just... later, ok?"

"Sure." She smiled widely. "Damn, I feel so free now that it's out. Thanks for listening!"

"No... no problem." _Aurora is secretly dating our teacher. Seriously?_ Scary, strict Maleficent? Sure, she was hot. And she was beautiful, in a sense. But she was so frightening. She really wondered what kind of person she was when she wasn't acting as a teacher in front of a class. Maybe Aurora had caught glimpses of that, and that was why she had fallen in love with her.

"So, what's your secret? I'm sure it won't be as bad."

It was going to be so easy now. "I'm in love with Elsa, my sister. We've been together for almost three years now. And we've started dating Esméralda together for a month."

This time it was Aurora's turn to gape at her. "Come on, it's not like I'm banging my thirty-three years old sexy teacher in our classroom" she added as a joke.

"We didn't... fuck, this isn't about me and Mal."

_Mal? Pet names already?_

"You and your sister...? You mean... do you...?"

"Fuck? Yes. A lot, recently." Esméralda joining their relationship had spiced things up and their libido had skyrocketed.

"Damn, that's hot. And Esméralda too?"

"Yes."

"Fuck... how could I miss it? The mysterious girlfriend? You were living with her! And the drawings... and you two seemed to be so close! And the nights at the dorm! Damn, I've been so stupid."

Anna laughed out loud. "Yeah. I kinda feel the same way. I should have realized you wouldn't give up so easily on Maleficent."

"I guess it means we've done a good job at hiding it."

"I hope so."

Aurora sat next to her and seemed deep in her thoughts. "Damn, and I thought my confession would freak you out. But you're... you're having sex with your sister."

"Yeah. I just love her too much."

"And... how does Esméralda fit in that?"

"She was Elsa's ex-girlfriend. Before I was with Elsa. They even broke up because of me when Esméralda found out my sister was actually in love with me. But then we saw her again at the dancing school and... things happened."

"Damn."

"But you and Mrs Mills? Whoa. What does she feel about this?"

"She said she loves me. And I trust her. And... I love her too."

Anna looked at her friend's eyes and noticed the sparkles in them. She had it bad.

"Well... I guess love can be found anywhere."

"Yep. She's just so... well, I can't describe it. I want you to get to know her. The real her, not her teacher persona."

They were interrupted by a car speeding up to them and parking right beside them. As usual, Esméralda wasn't too preoccupied with the highway code.

"Well, I gotta go, but I'll call you back as soon as I get home. I need to know more about you and our teacher!"

"Sure, I've got so much to tell you. But not a word to anyone, ok?"

"Of course. I expect the same from you."

"Nobody knows?"

"Hum... a few friends know about me and Elsa. Like Kris." She saw he disappointment on her friend's face. "But you're the only one to know about Esméralda."

"Oh, ok."

Esméralda was getting impatient and Anna said goodbye to her friend. Then she got into the car and kissed her girlfriend fully on the lips.

"Kissing me in front of Aurora? Did you tell her we were together?"

"Yep! I told her everything."

"Oh, really? How did she take it?"

"Quite well, actually!"

"See? I'm sure the others would understand too."

"We'll see."

Esméralda started the car and Anna put her hand on Esmé's thigh. Esméralda was wearing shorts and the redhead loved how her smooth skin felt. She had such beautiful legs.

"You're going to distract me, little one!"

"But I want to touch you!" the redhead said with a pout, which made the dancer chuckle. "I'm sure you like it too."

"Of course I do, but I'm driving."

"Sis always complain too."

"Hum..."

The car stopped at a red light, and Esméralda turned toward her. "Come over here" she said with a wink, and Anna leaned to her. "Your sister told me to give you this." The raven-haired beauty put her hand behind her neck and their lips crashed in a heated kiss. Anna felt light-headed and was glad she was sitting. Her girlfriend's tongue played with hers for a while, and she felt hungry hands brushing her stomach and getting under her top. Just like her sister, Esméralda could always turn her on in a few seconds, and Anna moaned into the kiss. She was getting more and more impatient when a angry honk broke them apart.

The light had turned green for god knows how long, and the driver behind them didn't seem too happy.

"Stuck-up bitch. Can't even kiss my little one in my car." groaned Esméralda.

Anna secretly loved when Esméralda caller her _"_ _her"_ little one.

The driver honked again and Esméralda drove off with a sigh. "It will have to wait until we get home, I guess."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think there's only one chapter left! I believe I've already been delaying this for too long^^
> 
> I hadn't planned for this spin-off to last that long. Anyways, now that the girls are together, there's not much else to do. I don't want to put them through any unnecessary drama, and it would only grow boring to continue like this. I think readers are also getting a bit tired of it now that our three characters are all in a relationship! (always preferred the slow burn over what comes next ^^)
> 
> Also, did Aurora's confession surprise you? I know some of you saw it coming since the start, but it seems some thought she was into Anna :P


	22. Coming Out

Anna watched her friend carefully during the whole class. It was so obvious now that she knew. Short, almost insivible smiles between the two, long gazes from Aurora, and she even caught their teacher brushing her friend's shoulder with her fingers once. _And her eyes. She's so into her._ Somehow, knowing that Maleficent was in love with Aurora (at least that was what she claimed), made her look less frightening. And she had to admit, she really was a beautiful woman. _I sure won't look as good as her when I'm her age. Well, to be fair, I'm not as hot as her right now._

"Are you checking out my girl?" whispered Aurora, and Anna almost laughed. Except nobody laughed in this class, because it could earn you a strong frightening glare from Maleficent.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see what you liked in her."

"She's beautiful, huh?"

"Beautiful" wasn't a word she usually heard from Aurora, so she guessed she really liked her.

"Yeah, she is."

"I told her you knew... she freaked out a little."

"Oh. Did you tell her that there's no way I'm betraying this secret?"

"Yeah, but... well, I can understand her. She's risking a lot."

"Well, you can tell her I have a much bigger secret to hide."

"Hum... she'll get curious, and I think you should tell her if you want to, not me."

_Telling my teacher I'm dating my sister? No way! But I guess I'll have to stop thinking about her as my teacher but as my bestfriend's girlfriend soon... this is going to be so weird._

"We're having a party tonight at our place, to tell everyone about Esmé. Wanna join us?"

"Sure!"

"Great."

"Anna, Aurora! Quiet please!" said the dark-haired woman with a scowl.

"Sorry, Ma'am." answered Aurora, looking guilty. And yet Anna could see she was forcing down a smile. _Damn, how could I have missed all that before?_

* * *

 

Elsa was pacing nervously, waiting for her friends to show up.

"Calm down, hon. They'll take it well, don't worry. They've proved before that they're really open-minded."

"I know, I know... still, I can't stop myself from worrying. I don't want them to react like Olaf did."

"He was a jerk. Never liked him." said Anna.

"Still... what if Rapunzel thinks it's cheating? She slapped me the last time I told her that."

Anna chuckled. "It's ok. Aurora took it fine, they will too."

Elsa had been surprised to learn that Anna had finally told Aurora. And not only about her and Anna, but also about Esméralda. But apparently, Aurora had her own secret to hide, and even if Anna had explained that she had sworn to keep it to herself, she was pretty sure she knew what it was.

The doorbell rang and Elsa sat on the couch, mentally repeating for the hundredth time the speech she had prepared. She almost didn't notice her friends coming in and saying hello to her, although she did remember the last time Aurora had been here when she saw her, and eveything seemed blurry around her.

"Before we start anything, sis wanted to tell you something." said Anna, and Elsa stood up.

"Yes, and please, listen to everything I have to say before judging."

Everyone looked at her a bit puzzled, and she also saw worry on some faces. Except on Aurora's, of course.

"I... I'm in love with Esméralda." She tried not to watch the faces of her friends or focus on what they were saying. She noticed how surprised and delighted Esméralda looked though, and it warmed her heart. "I've been for a long time, I guess, but I couldn't see it because I was blinded. I thought I could only love Anna, and it took me quite some time to understand I could love both. The three of us have been in a steady relationship for more than a month, and it's been great. More than great. I know how it may sound, but I believe we're all very happy about this relationship. I still love Anna more than anything, but I discovered there was enough room in my heart to also love Esméralda, and I'm more than delighted to be able to call both of them my girlfriends. You... you've all been really supportive for the two of us, and I hope you'll be able to understand us and continue supporting us now."

_There, I said it._ She looked around and Rapunzel came to hug her.

"You know I'll always support you Elsa. Unless you ever hurt Anna, of course. But I know you're totally incapable of doing that. I'm glad you're happy. That's all that matters."

She was still hugging her bestfriend when she heard Finn laugh. "I told you so, pal! You owe me twenty bucks!"

Shang cursed and went searching for his wallet. Finn looked at Elsa, laughing. "What? Thought you could fool me twice? Living with your ex-girlfriend? The ever-so-jealous Anna accepting it without any problem? And then the threesome the day you came to our place? No way this wasn't happening!"

"You knew?" she asked Rapunzel and the blonde shrugged.

"We had some doubts."

Then Esméralda came to her and kissed her softly. "Was... was it honest?"

Elsa smiled at her and kissed her again. "Yes. I love you Esmé. I really love you."

The dancer hugged her close. "I love you too Elsa... more that I could ever tell you. I'm so happy right now."

Elsa rubbed her back and smiled when Anna joined them and hugged them both. "Me too, Esmé, me too." the blonde added.

* * *

 

Anna was watching TV on the couch when her girlfriends came back home. They had gone running for a while now, and the redhad had been absorbed in a crime film.

"We're back!" announced her sister as she came closer and kissed her softly.

"Hey sis." she answered as she glanced at her delicious silouhette before returning to her screen.

"What are you watching little one?" asked Esméralda.

"A movie. They're about to find the murderer!"

"Oh, really?" the dancer got closer and Anna winced. "You stink, babe."

"Yeah, well, you would too if you came with us and had some exercise!"

"Hum hum..." _No way._

"Let's go take a shower." said Elsa as she slapped her girlfriend's ass.

"See? Your sister knows how to get her way." said the dancer with a wide smile.

"You want to join us Anna?" asked the blonde.

"Na, I need to find out who killed the delivery guy."

"You sure? I'm sure we're going to have fun." added Esméralda with a wink. Anna noticed her sister still had her hand on Esmé's butt. _Looks like running got them into the mood_. But she really wanted to know who the killer was.

"Sorry, I'll pass this time!"

"As you wish! Your loss!"

The two girls disappeared and Anna wondered how she could have passed this opportunity. _You don't say no to a shower with the two most beautiful girls ever._ Although she did have this opportunity every day, so she could pass on it for once.

She heard the water running and, as much as she was interested in the movie, she couldn't help but picture her two girlfriends taking off their sportwear and then getting into the shower to wash each other. Anna shook the thoughts away and focused on the movie.

She started hearing her sister's screams of pleasure a few minutes later, and smiled at the sound. _She's always so loud_. They had been in a relationship with Esméralda for three months now, and they had agreed they could have sex with each other without everyone being there. Anna and Esméralda acted as girlfriends at the dance school, which had surprised quite a number of people, and Elsa and her acted as a couple at university.

Elsa's delightfull screams were a bit too exciting though, and she was getting quite turned on. _I knew I should have gone with them. Who decides to watch a movie instead of having sex? With these two, moreover. Well, it's not too late, I'm pretty sure they must have left the door open in case I wanted to join them._

She thought about it for a while, hesitating between joining them or staying here and watching the end of her film. _I need to stop thinking about sex! Watching a movie is great. And there's still tonight..._

She was still thinking about joining them when they came back to the living room, both with a wide happy smile.

"Well, you two weren't discreet!" she said accusingly as the two sat on both sides of her.

"Well, you know how much of a screamer your sister is."

Elsa blushed and Anna giggled. She was so adorable when she was embarrassed. "It kinda put me in the mood too."

"Well, too late! You should have joined us back there." answered the dancer, smiling.

"Aww... come on..."

She tried to convince them all evening, but the two girls took quite some fun in denying her advances. It wasn't until bedtime, and Anna had decided it would be really early today, that she finally got what she wanted.

She got into bed, wearing a light nightgown she knew her sister loved, and waited impatiently for her girlfriends to arrive. They came in, Elsa wearing a short nightdress and Esméralda wearing lacy lingerie, and Anna really hoped they hadn't planned on teasing her even more.

They both climbed on the bed but didn't get under the covers. Instead, Anna watched in agony as Esméralda started making out with Elsa in front of her. The dancer lifted her sister's nightdress, and Elsa was soon in her panties, breathing heavily. Anna watched the show as the two girls stripped themselves down, and she felt incredibly hot and horny when Elsa slipped a hand into Esméralda's panties. The redhead could see the hand moving under the light fabric, fingers brushing against it as they came in and out of the dancer, and Esméralda arched her back as the blond was pleasing her.

"Fuck..." Anna whispered as she continued watching the two. Then she slipped her hand into her own underwear. _Damn I'm so wet_. She let a moan escape her mouth and the two girls turned toward her.

"I think we can stop teasing her now." said Esméralda, and Elsa chuckled.

"Let's take care of my little sister." Elsa had realized in the last months that Esméralda loved the fact they were related and had started using it during their sexual activities, and Anna rather liked it too.

The covers were soon thrown off her, and she watched in awe as the two women approached her with want and lust in their eyes. Her sister slipped her hands under her nightgown and hooked her thumbs on the hem of her panties. "Sis..."

"Yes, pumpkin?"

"Stop teasing me..."

Esméralda kissed her in the neck and she shivered. "Esmé..."

"Yes, little one?"

"Tell my sister to fuck me already..."

She felt her panties getting pulled down and Esméralda took off the straps of her gown to bare her chest.

"My my my..." the dancer said with a devilish smile.

By now Anna was feeling as horny as possible, and she rubbed her thighs together, wondering what her sister was waiting for to please her.

"Don't be so hasty Anna."

"Damn sis. You've been making me wait all evening!"

Esméralda was now sucking and playing with her nipples and Anna could swear she would come like that if it continued. But then delicate but strong hands parted her legs and a gorgeous blonde head buried herself between her thighs. She couldn't help but moan when she felt her sister's tongue licking her up, and Esméralda raised her head to kiss her passionately.

Her sister's tongue was driving her mad, and she soon felt two fingers penetrating her, adding to her pleasure.

"Sis... sis..." she started moaning when the dancer would give her enough time to do it between two heated kisses.

"Damn, you're so wet Anna." the blonde remarked.

"Don't... don't speak... go back to..."

"Tell me what you want your sister to do to you" said Esméralda and she stopped kissing her on the lips to let her talk. Instead, she left a trail of kisses between her neck and her breasts.

"I... I want her to fuck me... to eat me... to eat me out..." It was so hard to speak while her sister was making her feel so great, but she knew how much her other girlfriend loved it. "I want my big... my big sister to finger me... and ... and..." she couldn't take it anymore and she had a violent twitch as she felt her orgasm hit her.

"Oh my god!" she screamed, feeling her sister's tongue focusing on her clitoris while Esméralda played with both her nipples with her hand and tongue.

The orgasm lasted for a while, Elsa never stopping, until she collapsed on the bed, exhausted. Then her sister got up and kissed her softly. She could taste herself on Elsa's lips, and it was a bit weird, but she didn't mind.

They were still sharing light kisses when she felt another tongue lick her most intimate part.

"Thought I wouldn't want a piece of you too?" asked the dancer with a wink and Anna's back arched when Esméralda hungrily started licking her.

She was exhausted and she couldn't feel her legs when they all decided it was more than enough for one night. They were all in a blissful state when Elsa kissed her sister goodnight.

"Goodnight Anna. I love you." whispered the blonde.

"Love you too sis." she said with a yawn. Then she turned on the other side and kissed her other girlfriend. "Night Esmé."

"Good night little one."

"I love you."

Esméralda opened her eyes wide, and Anna realized what she had just said. _I told her I loved her._ Elsa had told her two months ago, but Anna had never said it. There was no denying it though. She had said it naturally, and she had meant it. She truly loved the gorgeous girl lying next to her.

"It's true. I love you."

"That's... really?"

"Yeah."

She could see tears in Esméralda's eyes and she quickly wiped the one that had left it and was rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm so happy, Anna. I... I love you too."

Anna smiled, genuinely happy, and kissed her tenderly. She watched as the woman looked at her, looking so shocked, as if she was wondering if it was true. Then Elsa got closer and kissed her too.

"We love you, Esmé. Real love. I'm so happy you came back to me. And to be able to share you with my sister... It's so great. I couldn't ask for more."

"Damn, you're gonna make me cry..." said Esméralda with a laugh, and Anna smiled. She always tried to laugh or appear tough when she was feeling emotional.

"It's true, Esmé. We both love you so much!" added Anna. And it was the truth. She loved her, as much as she imagined any person could love his or her girlfriend. It wasn't quite the same love she had for Elsa, but it was strong and powerful nonetheless.

"I love both of you too... I'm so happy." This time she didn't stop herself and the tears rolled off. "I never thought I'd get the chance to have that. And to have two amazing girlfriends who love me... it's just so great."

Anna knew how much Esméralda needed love, and how hard it had been for her to find it until they had met her. _I'm so glad she finally found us._

"You're like a sister to me. And you know how much that means to me!" she said, and the two others laughed.

"I do, Anna, I do."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, the end of the spin-off!
> 
> I'm glad I wrote it (even if I prefer the end of the canon story ;p) and it was really fun to write.
> 
> Thank you to all who reviewed, especially some of you who reviewed on almost every chapter! It was great reading your messages, and I certainly wouldn't have finished it if it weren't for you. And thanks a lot to Striga, who proofread every chapter since the 9th!
> 
> I'm a little sad to say goodbye for good to my two characters, but it isn't as hard as it was with the end of OOY :p
> 
> I've had an idea for another Elsanna story for months now, but I think I'm gonna take a break first. The pace of one chapter every other day was getting tiring these last weeks, and even if I liked writing, it was sometimes a bit of a burden! I think I won't keep up with this pace if I decide on writing another fic. Anyways, in the meantime, I'll gladly answer all PMs / reviews ^^.
> 
> I hope you liked it, and I'll miss your daily reviews and messages! Again, thanks a lot!


End file.
